


The wrong kind of right

by SilentRain91



Series: Wrong or right [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Clarke is a student, Clarke is seventeen, Eventual Smut, F/F, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Lexa has morals, Lexa is a teacher, Slow Burn, Some Fluff, Some Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, she doesn't want to date anyone under eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 81,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teacher/Student AU. </p><p>Lexa is a twenty-six year old teacher. Clarke is a seventeen year old student.<br/>They both find themselves lured towards forbidden love, but who will give in to it first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning: sexual harassment is mentioned in this chapter***

Lexa Woods is clad in a black pencil skirt and a white blouse. Her heels click against the floor as she makes her way through the hallway of Polis. She is twenty-six and she is one of the youngest teachers. While entering the teachers' lounge, she smooths the edges of her skirt. The first week of school has passed. The second week is rolling in.

Her weekends are spent sipping wine with moderation, watching movies and documentaries and going through the homework of her students. Now that it is Monday again, she has prepared new homework to give her students. She wants all her students to reach decent grades. Education is important and she will not stand for any of her students flunking.

“Good morning, Miss Woods.” Her colleague, Miss Forest, greets her warmly. “I heard the students call you the commander, from what I heard, you’re quite the hardass.”

Lexa laughs lightly at that. “I told you, Anya, when we are here you can call me Lexa.” She doesn’t have to be too formal when they’re in the teachers' lounge. “From what you are telling me, they are still bitter about that test I gave them.”

Anya laughs. “You did give them an unannounced test during their first week.”

“The students need to pay attention. The few who believed they could sleep in my class have been shook awake now. It was a much needed wake up call.”

“Ugh, sleepers are the worst. When someone sleeps in my class, I give them detention.”

“Of course.” Lexa can agree with that logic. “And I am the hardass, Anya?”

“Blame the students they’re the ones calling you the commander.”

Lexa has known Anya for a few years. They are friends. When Anya had told her there was a position to fill in as a teacher at Polis, she had been quick to apply for the job. Her reputation had already been building among the students.

Anya hands Lexa a cup of coffee. This is their routine before their classes begin.

Lexa blows into the steamy cup of coffee and takes her time to enjoy it. This is one of the small pleasures she has. By the end of this day she might have a headache, and she might need another cup then.

The bell rings and they both make their way to their respective classes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Students, open your book on page-” Lexa is interrupted by shouting coming from the hallway. She pinches the bridge of her nose in frustration. Her students look like they are about to bolt out the door to see what the commotion is about. “Sit down!” Her voice is sharp. “I will be right back.” She moves towards the door and peers into the hall.

Mister Collins is being led away by police officers. He is shouting expletives and trying to wiggle himself loose, to no avail. His hands are cuffed behind his back. He looks disheveled.

Lexa never managed to get along with Mister Collins. She wonders what happened to have him cuffed like that. From the day she met him, she felt a bad vibe. Seeing how he is cuffed is proving her vibe right. She has a negative feeling about this. If the commotion and Mister Collins being led away isn’t a clear indicator that something wrong happened, then she’s not sure what is.

Anya shows up next to Lexa and whispers in her ear. “Apparently Mister Collins was putting his hands on an underage student. Another student caught him in the toilets as he was trying to force himself on her. The student helped the girl and they went to the principal’s office.”

Lexa’s eyes widen for a moment. “That is awful, what a pervert.” She can’t believe someone like that was working as a teacher. Thank god another student walked in to help. It is not allowed to get entangled with a student, and what Mister Collins did is wrong on so many levels. Not only did he try to hook up with a student, the student appears to not be of age and had not given any consent. She hopes that Mister Collins will not get away with this easily.

A student is yelling at Mister Collins as he is being led away. “Fucking asshole, touch my friend again and I’ll kill you!” The girl flips him off, even though he can’t see it. The principal is trying to calm her down, which is proving to be pointless.

Lexa squints her eyes to see if she knows that student, but she doesn’t. It’s definitely not one of her students.

“That’s Raven Reyes.” Anya suffices. “She is the student who walked in when Mister Collins was forcing himself on another student. I heard she punched him a black eye.” A smile appears on her face, she never liked Mister Collins either.

Lexa nods slowly, trying to process the information. “Is she a student of yours?”

Anya nods. “She is a wild one, but she has a good heart and she can be a genius. She is one of my top students actually.” She speaks with pride. “She slept through an entire class once and when I presented a test out of the blue, she aced it. Sometimes I’m not sure what someone with her potential is doing here.”

Lexa is impressed. Anya teaches an advanced class. Raven truly must be some sort of genius then if she is one of Anya’s top students. Anya seldom ever appraises a student.

The teachers hurry back into their classrooms when the principal calls for order.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa slams her book on the desk of a student who looks like she is falling asleep. “This desk is not your pillow, Blake.” She opens the book and points at the page. “Read this page to the class, loud and clear.” She feels like Octavia really needs to get more sleep. The young student clearly has black circles under her eyes.

Octavia rubs her eyes and stares at the page. Having the commander as her teacher is just her luck. She should have slept more. With how exhausted she feels, her desk looked like a very soft and fluffy pillow. She would be able to sleep just about anywhere at this point.

The class listens as Octavia reads the page to them.

A knock on the door interrupts the class. Lexa is getting tired of being interrupted again and again. She already dislikes Mondays enough as it is. Will this day continue to get worse? If this goes on, she will have a headache soon.

“Enter.” Lexa says flatly. She wants to go on teaching her class as soon as possible.

Principal Kane enters the classroom. “Good morning, Miss Woods.” He nods at her and then at the students. “Good morning, students.” He has a kind expression on his face.

“Good morning, Principal Kane.” The students reply in unison, sounding quite rehearsed.

“Good morning, Principal Kane.” Lexa politely greets him. “Is there anything I can do for you?” The principal always has a reason when he visits a class.

“I was wondering if you have a place in your class for one more student. She used to be in Mister Collins' class. He will not be returning. I believe your class is a better fit.” Principal Kane leans closer to whisper in Lexa’s ear. “She may need some guidance, especially after the incident with Mister Collins, do keep an extra eye on her.”

Lexa nods. Of course she will do that. So the student who has been harassed will be in her class. Mister Collins is a pig it’s good that he’s gone. She hopes that he hasn’t harassed any other students.

A girl with sunshine blonde locks and the bluest eyes enters Lexa’s classroom after principal Kane calls her inside. He excuses himself and leaves the girl there.

“Hello, I am Miss Woods.” Lexa introduces herself. “There is an empty chair next to Octavia.” She points her finger at Octavia. “You can sit there…” She realizes she doesn’t know the girl’s name.

“I’m Clarke, Clarke Griffin.” Her words come out of her mouth like a shy and silent whisper. “Thank you.” Her eyes briefly meet Lexa’s eyes.

Lexa watches as Clarke slumps towards her seat, with her bag slung over her shoulder. From what she sees, Clarke must know Octavia. Either that, or Octavia is being familiar with everyone.

Clarke keeps her eyes transfixed on Miss Woods. She has heard a lot about Octavia’s teacher and how everyone calls her the commander. She grabs her sketchbook and draws. The sketch she makes is a girl who is trapped in a dark room. A tear escapes her and she hates herself for it.

Octavia takes Clarke’s hand in hers and strokes small circles with her thumb. “What’s wrong?” She whispers, hoping Miss Woods won’t hear.

Clarke can see her tears staining her sketch. “I was in the bathroom.” She whispers while her voice croaks. “Mister Collins walked in after me and he tried… he…” The rest of the words die in her throat. “Raven walked in and she stopped him.”

Octavia slams her fist on her desk. “That asshole!” She’s so angry that she yelled it out loud.

Lexa’s eyes snap up to look at Octavia. She can see that Clarke is distressed and can see why Octavia yelled. “Octavia Blake, mind your tongue and do not yell in my class.” She scribbles something down on a piece of paper. “Clarke Griffin.” She waves the blonde over to herself.

Clarke stands up and struts forward. Her eyes look up briefly, but when she’s met with an intense gaze of green, she stares down at the floor. When she heard about the commander, she wasn’t told that Miss Woods looks really attractive.

Lexa hands Clarke the piece of paper. “Go to the school nurse and give her that note.” It doesn’t seem responsible for the blonde to be in her class right now when she has been harassed this morning. She can’t go through her class while Clarke is visibly upset. The blonde is a very beautiful girl though. 

Clarke nods slowly and takes the note, leaving the class room. So the commander is a Miss, she must be single then. Not that it makes any difference. Miss Woods doesn’t look so old yet, but she shouldn’t have any faint hope. She is seventeen and she’s a student. Students are off limits for teachers. Mister Collins must have missed that memo when he was groping her and pushed her against the wall in the school toilets. It’s a good thing that Raven walked in. She had already tried to push Mister Collins away herself, but it had been no use. When Raven walked in, she could finally escape.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The school nurse, Miss Vie smiles warmly at Clarke.

Clarke wordlessly hands Miss Vie the note Miss Woods had given her.

“Are you hurt anywhere, Clarke?”

Clarke stares at her arms. “I guess maybe I have some bruises, but other than that I’m fine.” On the outside at least, that is.

Miss Vie takes a special cream. “I could apply some to reduce your bruises.” She holds it up so Clarke can read it.

“Ah yeah, I’ve seen this before.” Clarke recognizes it. “I have some of this at home as well in the first aid kit my mom has.”

“That’s good, Clarke.” Miss Vie opens the cream to apply some. “Do you know how often you can apply this?”

“Yes, and if I wouldn’t know my mom would be able to tell me. She’s a doctor after all.”

Miss Vie frowns at the bruises on Clarke’s arms in the shape of fingerprints.

“It was Mister Collins, he did this.” Clarke explains without being asked. “He tried to…” Words fail her again. “It doesn’t matter anymore now, he’s gone. The police took him.”

Miss Vie is gentle while she applies the cream.

Clarke’s eyes fill with panic and she pulls away. “Stop.” She can feel herself breaking again.

Miss Vie drops her hands to her side. She takes the cream and hands it to Clarke. “Be careful while applying it. It will need some time to dry in and do its work.”

Clarke nods. She dips her fingers in the cream and applies it on her arms. Going home will suck today. She’s usually glad when a Monday is over, but her mother might interrogate her about what happened. It’s not something she really wants to talk about.

Miss Vie doesn’t say much while she waits for Clarke to be done applying the cream.

Clarke thanks Miss Vie quickly and walks back to her class.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa opens the door personally this time when she hears someone knocking on it. As she expected, it is Clarke. She moves out of the way to let the blonde in. Her hand squeezes around the doorknob upon seeing the bruises Clarke has. Her knuckles turn white.

Clarke takes her place back next to Octavia. She places one elbow on her desk and leans her chin in the palm of her hand. Miss Woods looks good in that pencil skirt. She probably would look even better without it. Okay no, stop. That’s her teacher. This is wrong in so many ways. She grabs her pencil and sketches.

Lexa takes note of Clarke sketching. She decides not to comment on it. At least the blonde is not disturbing her class. “Okay students, pop quiz.” She can hear the students groan in one symphony. They are always so excited.

Clarke drops her pencil and closes her sketchbook. She slides it into her backpack, not wanting it to be taken from her.

There is a stack of papers on Lexa’s desk. She takes the papers and approaches each desk one by one, handing each student a few papers for the pop quiz. “This test will not count for your grade.” That earns her some cheers. “This test will let me know how much each and every single one of you listens and how much knowledge you have gathered.”

Clarke accepts the papers from Miss Woods. She nearly jumps up when her eyes meet that intense gaze of those piercing green eyes. She bites her bottom lip and frowns at the papers. Most of the questions look like basic knowledge.

Lexa settles down behind her desk. “You have thirty minutes.” She watches as each one of her students hurriedly concentrates on the test. Her gaze settles upon Clarke. This school year is going to be hell. She can’t afford being attracted to a student.

Twenty minutes have passed when Clarke stands up with the papers in her hands. She’s done filling them in, unsure if the results will be good or bad. At least this won’t count for her grade, but that doesn’t mean that it would be okay if she did horrible. She doesn’t want Miss Woods to think that she would be an idiot.

Lexa takes the papers from Clarke. Looking into the blonde’s eyes is dangerous. She breaks their eye contact and dismisses Clarke. Eventually the rest of the class begins to hand over their papers as well. Octavia looks like she’s about to pass out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya is muttering to herself in the teachers' lounge.

“Bad Monday?” Lexa asks carefully.

“Principal Kane thought it would be an excellent idea to merge Mister Collins' class with mine, thus giving me two classes in one. The worst part was that his class failed to keep up with mine. I tried to tell Kane that my class is advanced, but he insisted I should teach them today.”

“He could have merged them with my class.” Lexa knows that would give her too many students, but her class is on a more basic level. “I understand that I am new, but this sounds quite frustrating for you.”

“It crossed his mind to merge them with your class, but he didn’t want to overwhelm you. You’re still learning the ropes.”

“I see, so he overwhelmed you instead.”

“Exactly.”

Lexa sits down next to Anya so they can eat some lunch. “Did he say how long you have to teach Mister Collins' old class?” It wouldn’t be ideal to keep them in Anya’s class for an extended amount of time. They wouldn’t be able to keep up. It’s important to consider the best interests of the students. If Anya teaches the students like she always does, the ones from Mister Collins' old class would fall behind, and if she makes it easier for them, Anya’s class would get bored.

“Kane said it would only be for today. Apparently he’s calling a replacement that might be able to start tomorrow. He said something about someone who applied for the job he gave to you. That replacement can’t begin fast enough if you ask me. Two classes is too much.”

“I hope this new colleague will be better than Mister Collins.” Lexa thinks about how a new teacher can’t possibly be worse than Mister Collins. Surely the school will be more careful after today’s incident. Today’s scandal might put the school in a bad light. This is likely something she will hear about on the news tonight. She feels bad for Clarke and hopes that they will keep her anonymous.

“Yeah, same.” Anya agrees. “So that girl that he was troubling, I heard she’s in your class. Clarke?”

“Yes, she is in my class.”

“That poor girl went through a lot today. How is she holding up?”

Lexa recalls the bruises on Clarke’s arms. She feels herself digging her nails into her skin. The idea that the blonde has been hurt angers her. “She seems a bit shaken up.” That’s sort of an accurate way to put it. “Kane told me to keep an extra eye on her.” When he said that he definitely didn’t mean an extra eye as in go be attracted to Clarke. She can handle this, she is a professional.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke sketches Miss Woods and gets busted.

Clarke walks into the school cafeteria with Octavia. Raven is already saving them some seats at a table.

“Hey, Clarke, O.” Raven waves at them. “How’d your class go?”

“Hey, Rae.” Octavia smiles and settles down next to Raven. “Eh, I nearly fell asleep.”

“Hi.” Clarke sits down in front of them.

“So Clarke, you’re in the commander’s class now.” Raven says. “How did that go? Did you see why they call her the commander?”

“Miss Woods seems fine, but I suppose I can see why they call her the commander.”

Raven leans over the table to take Clarke’s hand. “Fuck your arms look like shit.” She has never been one for tact. “Your mom is going to flip.”

“I shouldn’t have been in the toilets this morning, it was dumb.”

“Okay, stop right there.” Octavia cuts in. “Clarke, you’re our best friend and we’re not going to watch you blame yourself for what happened.”

Clarke offers them a faint smile. “I know it is Monday, but I was thinking… would you mind hanging out at my place after school?” If they stay over long enough she won’t have to confront her mother alone.

“If you got Netflix and popcorn then I’m in.” Raven replies with a wink. She can sense that there’s a bit more behind Clarke’s request, but she won’t push for it. Her friend has had a rough day.

Octavia steals a grape from Clarke’s tray. “I’m up for it, if I can help to pick a movie.”

Raven nudges Octavia. “You’ll just want to watch Mean Girls again.”

Clarke stares at Raven’s hands. “How are your knuckles? You punched Mister Collins quite hard.” She can see how red her friend’s knuckles look.

Raven shakes her hand. “Hurts a little, but it was worth it. He had that black eye coming.”

Octavia swings her arm around Raven. “Raven Reyes, you’re my hero.” She kisses her friend’s cheek. “It’s about time someone punched him.” That creep was always staring at students in inappropriate ways. “I don’t know which garbage can they picked him up from when he began teaching here this year. Definitely good riddance if you ask me. I would have broken his nose.”

“I was aiming for his nose actually.” Raven proudly admits. “But that bastard didn’t stand still, so I punched him a black eye instead.”

“Did you get in trouble with Principal Kane?”

Raven shakes her head. “Nope, it was self-defense.” She did it mostly to defend Clarke, but it still counts.

Clarke pokes her lunch around. Her day began in an awful way with the whole incident. Being placed in Miss Woods’ class made it a bit better. Or maybe that actually makes it a lot worse. It really depends on how she looks at it. It’s an innocent crush and it will pass.

“My class is like really full today.” Raven says after some silence. “Mister Collins’ class is pushed together with my class today. Man, Miss Forest is going to pop a nerve I bet. She’s not happy about it at all, it shows. They’re going to look for a replacement.”

“I’m glad they placed Clarke in my class.” Octavia says with half a smile.

“I’m glad about that as well.” Clarke agrees with Octavia. “If I would have been in Raven’s class with all those others, it would be way too crowded.”

“I would have loved to have you in my class, Clarke.” Raven winks at Clarke. “You too, O.” It sucks sometimes that her two best friends aren’t in her class. “I hope they find a replacement soon, because his class can’t keep up. Miss Forest tried to teach easier stuff and I’ve been bored out of my mind.”

“Aw, poor you.” Octavia coos. She ruffles Raven’s hair and laughs as her friend swats her hand away.

“You two are disgusting.” Clarke looks at them with a smile. “Go get a room or something.”

“Ah, now there’s a plan.” Raven smirks and thinks about it.

Octavia blushes and moves her attention back to her lunch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa looks at the clock while her students trickle back into her classroom. If any of them is late, she will shut the door and leave them out. She expects all of her students to be punctual. In the hall she sees that someone is hugging Clarke while Octavia is standing next to the blonde as well. She recognizes the other girl as Raven, the one who helped Clarke.

Clarke breathes in deeply while Raven hugs her. “I’ll see you after school, Rae.” She’s relieved that both of her best friends will be walking home with her once this day is over.

Raven detaches herself from Clarke. “I’ll see you both then.” She winks at her friends and leaves to avoid being late in her class.

Octavia takes Clarke’s hand in hers and together they enter their class.

Clarke’s eyes briefly meet Miss Woods’ eyes as she walks into the classroom. So green, so intense.

When the class begins again, Lexa closes the door. Anyone who is not on time will receive a Friday afternoon in detention.

Clarke takes the desk next to Octavia. She guesses this could be her permanent place to sit from now on. While Miss Woods is talking, she rummages through her bag for her sketchbook. Once she finds it, she opens it on her desk and grabs her pencil. Her eyes linger on Miss Woods in between what she’s teaching, while she sketches. Miss Woods is beautiful to draw. The tip of her tongue slips past the corner of her mouth while she looks at her sketch and draws more refined details.

Lexa has noticed that Clarke doesn’t seem to pay attention to her class. The blonde keeps doing something else. Her curiosity gets the best of her. Wordlessly, she steps between the desks, closer to Clarke. Her students seem to be holding their breath, they’re suddenly very quiet. Is she really that intimidating?

Clarke nearly falls down her chair when a hand is placed on the side of her desk and someone is hovering over her, casting a small shadow over her sketchbook. She turns around and gulps when it is Miss Woods who is standing behind her.

Lexa raises one eyebrow. Has Clarke been drawing her? The blonde seems to be talented, her sketch is really good. “Pay attention to my class, Griffin.” She lifts Clarke’s sketchbook up from the blonde’s desk and takes it.

Clarke’s heart is racing faster than ever when Miss Woods places her sketchbook on her desk. There goes her sketchbook. She should have paid more attention. It’s embarrassing that Miss Woods has seen her sketch. What is Miss Woods going to think of her? She wants to know what her first name is.

When the bell rings, the students hurry to go outside.

Lexa is sitting behind her desk. “Miss Griffin, I would like to have a word with you.” She won’t let Clarke leave her class yet.

Clarke looks at Octavia. They both share a look like she will be in trouble. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

Octavia nods. “Yeah, I’ll let Raven know and we’ll wait for you.” She gives Clarke’s hand a squeeze before leaving.

Lexa points at a chair next to her desk. “You can sit.” Her voice is calm.

Clarke fidgets with her shirt and sits down. She feels nervous to look at Miss Woods.

Lexa hands Clarke’s sketchbook back to her. “You have a talent, Clarke.” She pops the K in her mouth. “However, it would be appreciated if you would pay more attention to my class rather than…drawing people.” She decides not to embarrass her student. It’s clear that Clarke drew her, and it is also clear that the blonde is nervous.

Clarke nods and takes her sketchbook. She places it in her backpack. “I’ll pay more attention to your class. I just was a bit distracted. I’m sorry.” It’s not easy being in a class when she feels attracted to her teacher. “Am I in trouble, Miss Woods?”

Lexa knows that Clarke has had a rough day. It’s understandable that the blonde was not quite here today. It confuses her that Clarke has been drawing her. “No, you are not in trouble. I will let this slide for today, but I do warn you to pay more attention.”

Clarke nods and tears fill her eyes. She buries her face in her hands.

Lexa feels bad. Clearly she overwhelmed Clarke. Her hand stretches out to stroke the blonde’s back, but she retracts her hand before she can do so. It’s too risky she could make it worse that way. “Clarke.” Her voice is soft and gentle. She watches as blue eyes look at her. “If you want to talk, you can talk to me before class, during breaks and after class.” She has been told to keep an extra eye on her student and she cares about Clarke’s wellbeing, as she cares about all her students.

“Thank you, Miss Woods. That’s kind of you.”

“When we are alone, you may call me Lexa.” Lexa wonders if somehow that’s wrong. She wants Clarke to be comfortable.

“Lexa.” Clarke likes her name. “You really think my drawing is good?”

“Yes, I do. I do not know much about art, but it appears as if you make your pencil flow over your paper effortlessly.”

Clarke takes her sketchbook and rips the page out. “Would you like to have it?” She holds it out to Lexa and she feels a bit stupid. Now Miss Woods will think she’s some silly teenager. She was probably just being nice.

Lexa accepts the drawing from Clarke. “I will hang it on my refrigerator.” Her voice is light and bubbly. A smile tugs at her lips.

“You’re not going to frame it?” Clarke’s eyes twinkle and she feels a bit better.

“That is a lovely thought, Clarke.”

A blush creeps on Clarke’s cheeks. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She stands up and swings her backpack over her shoulder.

“Until tomorrow, Clarke.” Lexa’s eyes follow Clarke as she exits her classroom. It’s as if the blonde brings her into some kind of trance, one that she struggles to snap out of.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is sitting on her couch with Raven and Octavia. They’re watching a movie while they’re eating popcorn. She is comfortably squeezed in between the two of them.

There’s a sound of the front door opening and the footsteps that follow are at a fast pace.

Clarke’s mother enters the living room.

“Oh Clarke.” Abby’s voice is filled with despair. “I received a phone call from Principal Kane while I was at work. Oh honey.”

“Mom, I’m fine.” Clarke knows she’s not exactly fine, but she doesn’t want to go through this. “I don’t want to talk about it, just leave it.”

Octavia slips her hand into Clarke's to soothe her a bit. She hates seeing her friend so nervous.

Raven stands up and walks towards Clarke’s mother. “Hey Abby, you’re looking good.” She winks at her. This is purely to distract her.

“Raven, I am old enough to be your mother.”

Clarke throws popcorn at Raven. “Stop hitting on my mom, it’s disgusting.” She makes fake gagging noises to add to her point.

Raven turns around and sticks her tongue out at Clarke.

Abby smiles weakly. “I’m going to get some rest, if any of you girls need anything, you know where to find me.”

“I might take you up on that offer.” Raven teases, being her flirty self.

“I’m flattered, Raven, but I have to decline.”

“You don’t know what you’re missing out on.” Raven grins and decides to stop teasing. She plops down on the couch again next to Clarke and Octavia.

Clarke smacks Raven’s shoulder. “No more hitting on my mom.” She scrunches her nose up in distaste. “It’s weird and wrong.”

“Who is to say what is wrong and what is right, Clarke?” Raven replies with a serious tone. “What is wrong for one is right for another, and vice versa.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “If you keep flirting with my mom I’ll disown you.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t.” Raven smirks and throws her arms around Clarke and Octavia, reeling them both in. “We’re attached to the hip, neither one of you is going anywhere. You’re both my babes.”

Octavia pushes Raven. “You need to get laid.”

“Mhm, you offering?”

“Oh my god.” Clarke groans. “Can’t you behave for once, Rae?”

“Please Clarke, what kind of gal do you think I am? That would totally destroy my reputation.” Raven takes Octavia’s hand and tugs her closer. “So, you offering?” She kisses the knuckles of Octavia’s hand.

Octavia chuckles and ignores Raven’s shenanigans. “We should probably get our homework done.” She looks at Clarke.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Clarke grabs her backpack to reveal their homework. She places it on the table in front of them.

Raven crosses her legs on her lap while she watches Clarke and Octavia making their homework. She’s thankful that she didn’t get any homework today. The only thing that’s worse than homework on a Monday is homework on a Friday.

Octavia wiggles her pen between her fingers. “Ugh this homework feels as if Miss Woods wants us to fail.” She doesn’t quite get it.

“Hmm.” Clarke bites her bottom lip. “I think I get it, but I admit that it doesn’t look easy.”

Raven curiously glances at their papers. “That stuff is easy. It’s kid’s play for me.” She’d be able to finish it in five minutes, whereas her friends could be at it for an hour.

Octavia faces Raven. “Hey, babe.” Her voice is low and sultry. “Can you explain my homework to me?”

Raven laughs. “You know, I’d help you without you trying to seduce me.” She kneels down next to Octavia. “I appreciate it though.”

“I’d do the same for you if it wasn’t for your homework looking like a maze.”

Raven leans on Octavia’s shoulder and Clarke’s shoulder while she helps them a bit with their homework.

When they’re done they order pizza for dinner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa pours herself a glass of pinot noir. She brings the glass glares to her face and breathes in a little before sipping from it. The taste is delicate and fresh. The aromatics are fruity. There is slight hint of tea-leaf, damp earth, and worn leather. The tannins are very soft. She lets it linger on her tongue, slowly taking another sip.

Her grilled salmon, rice and vegetables are almost ready. After dinner she can plunge herself into the pop quiz she had presented to her students today.

Anya puts the plates on the table. “Don’t forget to pour me a glass as well.”

Lexa takes another glass from her cupboard and pours a glass for Anya. “Any reason why you are visiting me on this particular day?” They don’t usually meet up during week days. “Not that I mind, I am merely curious.”

“I’m exhausted because I was teaching two classes at once, courtesy of our lovely principal. You happen to cook well, so here I am.”

Lexa chuckles lightly. She can understand that Anya truly must be exhausted. Even she can feel a light buzz of exhaustion, and she wasn’t the one teaching two classes at once. “There is a chance that there will be a replacement tomorrow. How did it go? Did they behave?”

“I hope there will be a replacement, or I’ll pull my hair out. In general they weren’t so bad. Raven was a bit on edge, but due to the circumstances I can understand that. I tried sending her to the school nurse to have a look at her red knuckles, but that girl is stubborn. My class seemed bored when I had to take things easier for Mister Collins’ class to keep up. How did it go with your class? How’s Clarke?”

“Clarke is quite silent. She does not disturb my class.” Lexa decides to leave out the part about Clarke drawing and how the blonde drew her. She still has the sketch in her briefcase. Once she buys a frame, she can frame it and perhaps place it in her bedroom, away from prying eyes. Not that she ever has any visitors, aside from Anya every once in a while. “I believe dinner is ready.”

“It smells delicious.” Anya licks her lips. “Same time tomorrow?”

“If it will be at your place, then my answer is yes.”

“Okay, I’ll cook spaghetti tomorrow. It’ll be delicious.”

Lexa places the food on their plates and sits down at the table across from Anya. Her wine blends perfectly with her food. “After dinner I need to go through the papers from the pop quiz I had given my students.”

Anya nods. She bites her food and swallows it. “If you hand me a red pen after dinner, I’ll help.”

“Thanks Anya, you’re the best.”

“That’s what friends are for, Lexa. Besides, once I give my students that test on Friday, I know you’ll be right there this weekend with your red pen eagerly in your hand to help me.”

Lexa laughs a little. “You know me so well.” It’s not the first time they help each other out and it won’t be the last time either.

“Today I intercepted a note that students were passing along in my class.” Anya puts her cutlery down for a moment. “Apparently there is a student who has a crush on me. It’s probably cute or something, but it’s definitely wrong. I don’t know who it is though.”

“What did the note say?”

“It was quite explicit. It was something about my sharp jawlines and the note involved details about what that student wishes to do with me. That note was entirely inappropriate. If I find out who wrote it, I will give them detention for a month. What would you do if a student would crush on you?”

“Hmm.” Lexa pretends to be deep in her thoughts. “I would feel flattered?” She chuckles as Anya rolls her eyes. “I doubt any student would have a crush on me.” Her thoughts slip to Clarke who had been sketching her. That doesn’t mean anything special.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still considering if I would set Raven up with someone. I'm not sure with who yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke, Octavia and Raven play a game. 
> 
> The new teacher arrives at Polis. 
> 
> I'm posting this chapter early, I hope you'll enjoy.

Raven rubs over her stomach. “I think I ate too much pizza.” She groans a little.

“I hear you.” Octavia chimes in. “Definitely too much.” Her stomach aches painfully.

“I barely had any.” Clarke is slightly displeased. “You two pretty much flew on top of it, for a moment I thought you’d both jump the pizza guy.” She won’t forget the look on his face when Raven and Octavia snagged the pizza box out of his hands in a record time. The poor boy nearly toppled over.

“Food is holy, Clarke.” Raven replies with a smirk.

“That pizza guy couldn’t have been a day over sixteen.” Octavia points out matter-of-factly. “So no, I wouldn’t jump him. I’m not into younger people.”

Raven takes note of how Octavia says people rather than guys. That’s an interesting little detail. Together with Clarke she already has assumptions that Octavia isn’t straight. They had laughed a bit about it once, joking that it might be because Clarke is bisexual, and so is she. Octavia could be bisexual as well, or something else, but it’s doubtful that she would be straight.

Clarke decides to change the topic. “Are you two sleeping over at my place tonight?” She doesn’t really feel like being alone.

Raven holds her thumb up. She’s okay with that.

Octavia wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist. “Do you want to cuddle with us or do we have to take the guestroom?” She’s fine with either. It depends on what Clarke wants.

“We can all cuddle in my bed.” Clarke likes to cuddly. It’s all comfy, cozy and warm. “You have to keep your hands off of my boobs though, Rae.” She is into girls and Raven is attractive, but they’re friends.

“That was one time and I barely even touched them.” Raven retorts. “I drank too much that night and everything was all fuzzy.” She really didn’t mean to.

Octavia laughs. “Sure, if that’s your excuse. While you were fondling Clarke’s breasts, you were groping my ass.” If Raven wasn’t such a good friend, she’d have kicked her out of the bed.

“You’ve got a nice ass, O.” Raven hasn’t forgotten that night. They all had a bit too much to drink and they were all cuddling. “I wouldn’t say I was groping your ass, I was copping a feel.” Okay that doesn’t make it much better, but that was mostly a mistake and it only lasted for like two seconds.

Octavia elbows Raven. “You flirt with everyone.”

“Pssh, I don’t.” Raven knows that’s a blatant lie. She has a reputation as a flirter. The downside is that when she likes someone, they think she’s never serious. So when she dates someone, they’re never more than short flings because they ditch her fast.

Clarke laughs along with Octavia. “O is right, you do flirt with everyone.” She knows her friend well enough. “You shamelessly flirt with my mom and I bet five dollar that you flirt with your teacher as well.”

Raven bites her lip and blushes. Clarke isn’t wrong. Maybe she’s just that bad.

“Oh my god!” Octavia shrieks. “Rae you sly dog, you do flirt with your teacher!” She can’t believe this.

“Shut up, O.”

“Wow.” Clarke is shocked. “I was kidding about the teacher thing. Do you seriously flirt with Miss Forest?”

“Clarke please, have you seen her? Like really seen her?” Raven definitely finds Miss Forest attractive. “I may or may not have passed a note during class with some explicit details on it, but she intercepted the note. Man, you should have been there to see her face. It was priceless. She has no clue who wrote it.” She knows she’ll be in trouble if Miss Forest ever finds out that she wrote it.

Octavia taps Raven’s shoulder. “Let me know when your funeral takes place.” Miss Forest always looks so strict, if she finds out, Raven won’t get away with it easily. For her friend’s sake, she hopes Raven won’t get busted.

“Okay, who’s up for a game?” Raven asks. She wants to do something fun.

“We’re not going to play spin the bottle like we did last weekend.” Clarke replies with a serious tone. “It was awkward because it was just the three of us, and just… it was weird.” That’s not something she wishes to repeat. People tend to have a slightly bigger group when they spin a bottle.

“Want me to go wake your mom?” Raven winks at Clarke. She receives an elbow to her side as a response. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. We could play truth or dare, or something like that.”

“I’m in.” Octavia replies quickly.

Clarke groans. “Fine, we’ll play.” At least it’s not spin the bottle.

Raven looks at Octavia and Clarke. “Which teacher do you find the hottest?”

“Oh that’s easy!” Octavia smiles brightly. “Our gym teacher. Lincoln is just so…yeah, I’d pick him. He definitely works out.”

Raven snorts. “Keep dreaming, O.” She looks at Clarke. “So, who do you pick?”

Definitely Miss Woods, god yes. Stupid crush. “Um, I’m not sure. I guess I agree with you about Miss Forest.” If Octavia and Raven would know that she has a crush on Miss Woods they would blow it out of proportion.

Raven grins. “Okay, who do you find the top three most kissable teachers?”

“How is this truth or dare?” Clarke feels like this is a different game. “It’s not really truth or dare when you ask all the questions, Rae.”

“Okay fine, we’ll take turns. O, you’re up.”

Octavia rubs her hands. “So, top three most kissable teachers?”

Clarke face palms. “Ugh, you two.”

“We feel the love.” Raven teases. Okay a top three. “Let’s see, my top three…Miss Forest, obviously. Miss Martin, I heard the freshmen call her Gina, that must be her name. Lastly I choose Mister Wick.”

Clarke thinks about who to choose. She knows who, but there’s only one. “Uh… fine, if I have to do this…Miss Vie, Miss Forest and… Miss Woods.”

“Ohhh.” Raven grins widely. “Yeah, the commander got a lil’ something.”

“I’d pick Lincoln.” Octavia ignores the way Clarke and Raven laugh. “As for a second and a third… um… damn this is difficult. I should have thought about this. I guess I’ll have to say Miss Forest and Miss Woods.”

Clarke feels a ridiculous pang of jealousy, even though Octavia would never even crush on Lexa. Okay, so it’s her turn now. “I challenge you both for a staring contest, the first to laugh, loses.”

“Oh you’re so on!” Raven pretty much jumps up in front of Octavia and Clarke. “You’re both going to lose.” She wiggles her eyebrows to try and make them laugh.

Octavia dances around the table when she wins. “In your face, Reyes!”

Raven thinks about something she can say back, but she bites her tongue. It would be too bad and she has to keep at least a little bit of decency with her friends. “Okay, my turn.” She can see their confused looks as she grins evilly. “Try to get numbers from people from school. You have until the end of this week. The one who collects the most numbers wins and can let the two losers do something embarrassing.”

“Fuck yes.” Octavia is excited about this. “I won’t let you win, Rae!”

“O please, it’s me.” Raven winks at Octavia. “You always say what a flirt I am, so I’ll just get my flirt on.” If she wins this, and she plans to, she will come up with something that Octavia and Clarke will never forget.

Clarke is so not ready for this. It will suck if she has to collect random phone numbers from people she would never even call. The only number she wouldn’t mind having is Miss Woods’ number, and that’s not going to happen.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is holding a red pen. She goes through the pop quiz she had given her students. In between checking their answers, she steals glances of Anya, who looks deeply concentrated.

“This is interesting.” Anya sounds impressed. She nods while she looks at the papers in her hand. “You have a smart one in your class.”

“It is nice to hear that I have a student who pays attention.”

Anya slides the papers across the table for Lexa to see. “Clarke Griffin, perfect score on your pop quiz.” She taps the big red A+ on the right corner of the paper. “She even has your trick questions right, I think she has potential.”

Lexa takes a close look at the papers and reads through Clarke’s answers. So the blonde is smart. That’s good. Maybe Clarke does pay attention after all. She stares disappointedly at Octavia’s score. That girl needs to study more.

When they are done going through the stack of papers, Anya takes her leave.

Lexa turns her television on. The second she turns it on, the news is talking all about the scandal with Mister Collins. She holds her breath, pleading that they will not reveal Clarke Griffin in their story. Her student doesn’t need a media circus. It would stress the poor girl out. The anchorman says Mister Collins will approximately get ten to twenty years in jail.

Lexa takes the sketch Clarke drew of her out of her briefcase. She traces every line with her finger. The blonde is talented. This looks beautiful. Is this how Clarke sees her? She walks towards her bedroom where she gives the sketch a place. Being tired after this long day, she steps into her shower. The hot water relaxes her. She tries to stop thinking so much about Clarke. It’s wrong. The blonde is her student.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke chuckles as she’s being sandwiched between Octavia and Raven. They’re both coddlers like her. She can feel their arms resting warmly on her sides. It sucks that they all have to get up early in the morning. She wouldn’t mind sleeping until noon.

Raven caresses Clarke’s arm. “Are you glad that this day is over?” She knows it’s been a rough one for her friend. The bruises on Clarke’s arms are not too dark, but they’re still evident. It will take a while for those to disappear.

“Yeah, I am.” Clarke exhales deeply. “The morning was rough. Thank you for backing me up though.” A lot could have happened if Raven wouldn’t have showed up.

“Anytime, Clarke.” Raven doesn’t even want to think about what could have happened if she hadn’t walked in. “I’ll always have your back because I love you.” She cares about Clarke.

“Mhm.” Clarke smiles a little. “I love you too.” She gives Raven a platonic peck on her lips. It’s different than all their drunken kisses they shared and the kisses during games of spinning the bottle.

“The same goes for me.” Octavia whispers. She plays with a lock of Clarke’s hair. “I’ll always have your back as well and I love you.” Her best friends are her life.

Clarke turns her head to face Octavia. “I love you too, O.” She gives Octavia a platonic peck on her lips as well. The kisses happened so fast that it felt as if she hadn’t even kissed them at all.

 “Goodnight, babes.” Raven sleepily mumbles. She yawns a bit.

Octavia yawns a little. “Nighty night.” She shuts her eyes. Sleep will be very welcome.

Clarke hugs them both. “Sweet dreams.” She’ll try not to dream of Miss Woods, even if she might fail.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa enters the teachers’ lounge. Anya is already there and there is a new face as well.

“Good morning, Lexa.” Anya greets while holding out a cup of coffee.

“Good morning, Anya.” Lexa politely greets back. She accepts the cup of coffee. “Thank you.”

Anya points at the new face. “This is Miss Cole. She is here to replace Mister Collins.”

Miss Cole holds her hand out. “Please, call me Costia. Miss Cole sounds so stiff.”

Lexa shakes her hand. “Hello, Costia.” She smiles as Costia smiles at her. “Welcome.”

“I’m happy to be here. This is an amazing opportunity.”

“If I can help you with anything, please let me know.” Lexa blows the steam off of her coffee. “I am sure you will get accommodated quickly.”

Anya leans closer to whispers in Lexa’s ear. “Your gay is showing.”

“Oh hush, Anya.” Lexa’s gay is not showing. “I am merely being friendly.” She can see that Costia is beautiful, but that doesn’t mean anything.

“Either way, I am not opposed.” Costia says with a smile.

Lexa nearly chokes on her coffee. Okay, that’s interesting to know. She will be in the teachers’ lounge for a while with Anya. Their students have gym for the first two hours. She hopes that will wake her students up, but she fears the opposite.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven whines as she walks through the hallway with Octavia and Clarke.

Octavia laughs. “You always complain when we have gym, Rae.” She knows that Raven definitely isn’t a fan. “Gym is great, I love it.” It has a little bit to do with Lincoln, their very good looking gym teacher.

“Please, O, you just want to drool over Lincoln again.”

“Are you jealous, Rae?”

“Me? Jealous?” Raven waves it off. “Nah, you and Clarke will always be my babes.”

“You will always have too much fantasy.” Clarke pokes Raven’s side to tease her.

The bell rings, signaling that it’s time. They watch as the teachers move out of the teachers’ lounge.

Clarke sees Miss Woods standing next to a teacher she has never seen before. They’re talking and smiling. It gives her a weird feeling, something aching to jealousy. “Who is that teacher? I’ve never seen her before.”

“Beats me.” Raven shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe she’s the replacement?”

“Come on guys.” Octavia drags them along. “I don’t want to be late for gym.”

They make their way to the dressing room to get changed into their shorts and a shirt.

Octavia nudges Raven and whispers in her ear. “There are people staring at you again. Those pervs.” It’s distasteful when other students look at her best friend with lust in their eyes. “They’re practically drooling over you.”

Raven doesn’t mind. They can drool all they want. “Are you sure they’re not drooling over you? Cuz damn.” Octavia is ridiculously attractive and it’s obvious that her friend works out.

They finish getting into their gym clothes.

Lincoln is already waiting for the students with a whistle around his neck. “Move it, students. Go, go, go. Line up!” He blows his whistle.

Clarke stands next to Raven and Octavia. She can hear most students groaning and she doesn’t blame them.

“You will all run ten laps to warm up!”

“Oh my god.” Raven groans while she whispers to her best friends. “He’s trying to kill us.” She hates running laps.

Octavia runs as if her legs don’t belong to her body anymore. She’s quickly running ahead of everyone else. Playfully she holds her thumb up at Lincoln, who acknowledges her with a short nod.

Clarke stays close to Raven while they run, not bothering that everyone else is running faster.

“Work those legs!” Lincoln shouts. “Griffin and Reyes, I expect more than that.”

“And I expected more sleep.” Raven quips. She really hates running.

“You can run an extra lap, Reyes.”

“Did I ever tell you you’re my favorite teacher?”

“Shh, Rae.” Clarke whispers in Raven’s ear. “Be silent or he’ll give you detention.”

Octavia runs past Clarke and Raven, already a full lap ahead of them.

“Overachiever!” Raven teases as Octavia passes them. Her eyes drop down to her friend’s ass and her legs. Damn, Octavia definitely looks good. How the hell is her friend still single?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is sitting behind her desk, papers ready, when her students trickle in. It looks like their gym class is finally over. To her surprise, Octavia looks very chipper. Clarke on the other hand looks like she wants to crawl back into her bed.

“Good morning, students.”

“Good morning, Miss Woods.”

Lexa waits for them all to sit down. “The pop quiz you all took yesterday was not bad in general. Some of you scored really well, while a few scored poorly.” She glances at Octavia. “I will hand them back to you, so you can see for yourself.” She takes her time to hand them out.

Clarke stares at her perfect score. No, that can’t be. Sure she did alright, but she didn’t expect a perfect score. Wow, okay. She thought her score would be average. Now it’s a shame that this won’t count for her grade.

“One of you has a perfect score.” Lexa says with pride. Her eyes settle briefly on Clarke. When she sees the panic rising in the blonde’s eyes, she decides not to call Clarke out on it. “Congratulations to that student.” She turns back to her desk, just noticing the sigh of relief the blonde lets out. “Turn your books onto page sixty-nine.”

A few students laugh and chuckle.

“What is so funny?” Lexa raises her eyebrows. Her demeanor is calm and leaves no room for jokes.

Clarke brings her hands up into her hair and mutters to herself how childish some students are being. She doesn’t think it’s funny at all. Her eyes meet Lexa’s eyes. She wonders what Miss Woods has done with her sketch. Maybe she can ask her when lunch break begins.

Lexa lets her students work through a few pages in their books. She finds herself staring at Clarke, and she knows it isn’t right. As the blonde’s teacher, it is wrong to feel any type of attraction at all. When Clarke suddenly looks up and sends a smile her way, her heart skips a beat. This is not good.

Clarke can feel Miss Woods’ eyes on her. It gives her a warm feeling. She can’t help but smile, and of course she smiled at Lexa. When she looks up again, she noticed the smallest of smiles tugging at Miss Woods’ lips. Beautiful, truly beautiful. Is Lexa aware how much of a distraction she is? Miss Woods wants her to pay more attention, but it’s tough to concentrate on her book when she would much rather lean on her desk and simply admire Lexa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, comments and kudos are always appreciated. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger warning: this chapter contains Clarke's flashback of the harassment. It is not too explicit, but that depends from one person to another. If it would be too much, I suggest you skip the parts where it's written in italics. The italics part is the flashback part.****

When Lexa dismisses her students for their lunch break, she can see that Clarke isn’t moving yet. The other students are all quickly grabbing their backpacks to leave, as usual.

Octavia nudges Clarke. “Hey, let’s go. It is lunch break and Raven will be waiting for us.” She looks at her friend who isn’t moving. “Come on, I’m starving.” She doesn’t get why Clarke isn’t rushing to leave.

“I’ll be right there.” Clarke assures Octavia with a small smile. “I need to ask Miss Woods a few things about our lesson from today.”

“Okay fine, then I’ll see you soon.” Octavia kisses Clarke’s cheek before leaving the classroom.

Lexa took notice of Octavia kissing Clarke’s cheek. They are definitely friends, perhaps even more than friends. It’s tough to tell with students. Not that it is any of her concern. She wants to know why the blonde hasn’t moved yet. Everyone else has left now. She walks up to the door and shuts it, assuming Clarke wants to have a private conversation.

“Can I help you with something, Clarke?” Lexa curiously asks. She walks up to Clarke’s desk and takes the seat in front of her.

“Um.” Clarke nervously rubs her hands together. She didn’t think this through. “Did you keep the sketch I gave you yesterday?” It feels like such a dumb question. Miss Woods would have every right to trash it, which she might have done.

Lexa rests her hands on Clarke’s desk. Her eyes meet blue. “I kept it, yes, if that is okay.” She wouldn’t throw it away. The blonde made it and it’s beautiful. It’s surprising that Clarke is asking her about it. It must mean something special to the blonde.

“Yeah, yeah.” Clarke bites her bottom lip and she fights the urge to not stare at Lexa’s lips. An urge she is failing to control. “It’s okay. I want you to keep it.”

“Are you okay?” Lexa can see that Clarke is obviously nervous. Subconsciously she places one hand on top of the blonde’s. She sees Clarke’s cheeks reddening. “Clarke?” Concern sounds through her voice.

Clarke feels her hand tingling where Lexa’s hand is on top of hers. She places her other hand on top of Miss Woods’ hand, thus locking Lexa’s hand between her own.

Lexa’s eyes quickly drop down to her hand that’s caught in between Clarke’s hands. Oh no. Okay, she must have placed her hand on top of the blonde’s and then Clarke must have placed her free hand on top of hers. This touch is too tempting. She gently pulls her hand away. When she looks up again, she can see that Clarke’s eyes are flitting from her eyes to her lips.

“I’m sorry for keeping you from your lunch.” Clarke apologizes. Miss Woods doesn’t have to sit here with her. This is Lexa’s lunch break. “I’ll go now, and I’ll see you later again in class. Thank you for your time, I appreciate it.”

“You were not keeping me from my lunch, Clarke. You can talk to me when you want to, as I have told you.” Lexa tries to smile to let Clarke know that she’s sincere. It probably looks fake. “I will see you after lunch. Don’t be a stranger.” Okay, no, why did she say that last part? Don’t be a stranger? That’s not right. She shouldn’t have said that.

Clarke grabs her backpack and walks towards the door. It is official she has a hopeless crush on Miss Woods. It will never be mutual. She’s a student and Lexa is a teacher. She opens the door and sees the new teacher she saw this morning, the one that was smiling with Miss Woods.

Costia waves at Lexa. “Hi, ready for our lunch break?” She looks at the student who is staring at her. “Hello, I’m Miss Cole. I’m new here.”

Clarke tries her best to smile at Miss Cole who is smiling politely at her. “Hi, I’m Clarke. You must be replacing Mister Collins then.”

“That’s right. It’s a shame what he did to that poor girl.”

Clarke feels like throwing up. She hurries to get away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke slips into the bathroom and is relieved that it’s empty. Of course it is. The students are all in the cafeteria now, stuffing their faces with food. Students always seem to be in such a rush during lunch breaks. She lets herself slide against the wall. The bathroom tiles are cold to touch when she presses the palm of her hands down.

The new teacher makes her heard spin. Miss Cole seems sweet, but she doubts she would ever like that woman. This morning Miss Cole was all smiles along with Miss Woods while they were talking. Then as lunch break is about to begin, Miss Cole shows up to ask Lexa is she’s ready for their lunch break. Since when do teachers do that for another teacher? She always assumed teachers see each other in the hallway or in the teachers’ lounge.

Maybe Miss Cole is into Miss Woods. It could even be mutual. She’s not a poor girl. What happened will haunt her for a while. Yesterday’s events are still a very clear memory, too clear. Before the classes began yesterday, she had excused herself from her friends. As always, she said she would see them at lunch in the cafeteria.

She was washing her hands when someone had suddenly slammed the door shut. It made her jump up. When she looked to see who startled her, it was Mister Collins. His pupils were dilated and he seemed different. She was very surprised. Teachers don’t usually go in the students’ bathroom, and this is the bathroom for girls. It wasn’t logical that her teacher would be here.

_“Mister Collins?”_

_“Hello, Clarke.”_

_Clarke saw him step closer towards her. She moved away from the sink, wanting to make her way towards the door to leave. “Wh-what are y-you doing here?” She tried to hide how nervous she was, but her voice gave her away. Fellow students had already complained that he stares creepily at certain students._

_“I’m here for you, Clarke.”_

_“F-for me?” Clarke felt her knees shaking. Something felt very, very wrong. “I have to go. I’ll see you in class, Mister Collins.” She wanted to get away fast, this whole situation made her uncomfortable._

_Mister Collins shook his head. “You’re not going anywhere.” He grasped Clarke and pushed her against the wall, his hands firmly holding Clarke’s wrists._

_Clarke felt panic rising up in her throat. “Mister Collins, stop.” Her voice sounded pleading, she found herself begging him to let her go._

_Mister Collins’ hands wandered over Clarke’s body. “I know you want this as much as I do.”_

_Clarke suddenly turned into his prey and Mister Collins was a hungry wolf. “No, stop.” Her voice was croaking and she barely managed to get the words out. She tried to pull herself away, which resulted in him squeezing his hands around her arms. No matter how much she tried, she couldn’t escape his grip._

_“You’ll like this and you will want more.”_

_Clarke didn’t believe a word of what Mister Collins was saying. She shut her eyes while she felt his hands roaming freely over her body, groping her. Bile was rising in her throat. She felt sick. Suddenly the door opened and the hands on her were gone. When she opened her eyes, she saw Raven pushing Mister Collins and screaming at him._

_Raven hit Mister Collins in his face with her fist. She then proceeded to knee him. Clarke felt Raven taking her hand and gently tugging her away. Her friend took her to Principal Kane, where Raven told Kane what she had seen. There was a bitter taste in her mouth when Kane asked her what had happened, to hear her side as well._

_Clarke held on to Raven like she was her lifeline, because she was scared. Meanwhile Principal Kane called the police, so Mister Collins could be taken away from the school property immediately. Kane said he would call her mother. She knew he had to, but she wished he wouldn’t. Kane said he was going to put her in a different class._

Clarke hasn’t told anyone any details, but Raven saw enough. Enough people know that she has been harassed. She’s so grateful that Raven was there to help her. Her bruises are still healing. That special cream helps.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa’s mouth is agape. She really wishes Costia wouldn’t have said that to Clarke. Of course Costia doesn’t know that the blonde is the student who was Mister Collins’ victim, but still. She worries about Clarke, who seemed deeply affected by Costia’s words. Costia likely had no ill intentions, but that doesn’t make it okay. It hurt to see Clarke’s face falling so fast, directly followed by the blonde hurrying away.

Costia stands at the door, looking confused. “Did I say something wrong?”

Lexa nods slowly and approaches Costia. “You do not know because you are new. We would like to keep this as anonymous as possible, out of respect and privacy for Clarke.” She wonders how long Clarke’s anonymity will stay intact, since it’s all over the news. Sooner or later rumors will spread and students will know Clarke was the victim.

“Oh no.” Costia slaps a hand in front of her mouth. “That poor girl and I said that in front of her. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I will see you in the teachers’ lounge in a bit.” Lexa smiles sweetly at Costia. “Save me a seat?” She has to make sure Clarke will be okay. It is her responsibility to keep an extra eye on the blonde.

Costia smiles at Lexa. “Okay, I’ll see you there, Lexa.” She gives Lexa’s hand a soft squeeze and leaves.

Lexa exits her classroom and locks the door. She makes her way to the cafeteria where the students eat. Most of them are huddled up together around a table. It never seems to change, there are always cliques. She spots Octavia and Raven at a table, without Clarke. While scanning the cafeteria, she doesn’t notice the blonde. Okay, so Clarke isn’t here. She could be outside or in the bathroom. Slowly she makes her way to the bathroom.

Upon opening the door, Lexa hears sniffling. She looks around and sees Clarke sitting down with her back against the wall, and her knees pulled up under her chin. The blonde is crying. As graciously as she possibly can, she slides down next to Clarke.

Clarke tries to wipe her tears away with the back of her hand. She turns her face to look at Miss Woods. Did Lexa follow her here? She must have. “You should take your lunch break.” She doesn’t want to keep Lexa from eating.

“I wanted to check up on you.” Lexa wouldn’t go and eat lunch while Clarke clearly isn’t okay.

“I’m fine.” Clarke mumbles. “You don’t have to do this.” She likes it that Miss Woods does this, but she doesn’t want Lexa to feel obligated to do this.

“You are my student, Clarke.” Lexa whispers softly. “I care about you.”

Clarke slams her head against the wall. “God, I’m so stupid.” She feels like it’s all her fault.

Lexa cups one hand behind Clarke’s head, not wanting the blonde to hurt herself. “You are far from stupid, Clarke. You are the brightest student in my class. You are a smart, talented, beautiful girl.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “You think I’m beautiful?” Her heart is about to jump out of her chest. Miss Woods called her beautiful. She has to be dreaming.

Lexa made a mistake. She slipped up. Of course Clarke is beautiful, but she shouldn’t have said that. She didn’t mean to say that. It was supposed to be a private thought. “You have a beautiful mind.” Okay that could cover it.

“Oh.” Clarke feels disappointed. Maybe Miss Woods doesn’t see her as beautiful at all. “I should go and eat some lunch. Thank you for checking up on me.”

Lexa stands up and holds her hand out to pull Clarke up.

Clarke accepts Lexa’s hand. She blushes when she bumps into Miss Woods, because her pull was quite strong. Being flushed against Lexa’s chest is tempting. She wants to lean in and kiss her, she really wants to, but she knows she shouldn’t.

Lexa’s breath mingles with Clarke’s. This is far too close. She shouldn’t have pulled so hard. The blonde’s eyes have something strange in them.

Clarke can’t stop staring at Lexa with desire. She wants Miss Woods. This crush is getting worse and worse. She’s not aware that she’s slowly leaning closer.

“Clarke.” Lexa’s voice is barely a whisper. She feels a small rush of panic. What is Clarke doing?

“I’m sorry.” Clarke mumbles. “I’m looking for decent footing.” She knows that’s not true. As if burned, she pulls away and backs herself up against the wall.

Lexa feels guilty for making the wrong assumption. This could damage the trust she’s trying to build with Clarke. She takes a step back, so the blonde won’t feel cornered.

Clarke leaves the bathroom so she can go to the cafeteria. Octavia and Raven are probably wondering what the hell is taking her so long. She didn’t mean to let her friends wait so long, just like she didn’t mean to have a small breakdown. It sucks to be that one girl, the one who was harassed. She hates it when people see her like that. Miss Cole sees her as that poor girl. That look of pity was too much.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“There you are.” Raven says upon seeing Clarke. “Took you long enough, we thought we lost you.”

“Sorry about that.” Clarke sits down and stares at her hands.

“Hey.” Octavia whispers. “What’s wrong?” She’s concerned about Clarke.

“Nothing, it’s fine. I just needed a moment.”

“If you want to talk, Rae and I are here for you.”

Clarke looks at the food on the table. “So, what’s for lunch?” She reaches over to Octavia’s plate and takes her yoghurt. “Ah, this looks good.”

Octavia laughs. “Sure Clarke, help yourself, why not.” She takes Raven’s yoghurt instead.

“Aren’t you two the greatest?” Raven says sarcastically. “I love it when you steal my food, O.”

“You can have some of my chicken fingers.”

Raven winks at Octavia. “I’d rather have your fingers.”

Octavia pushes Raven’s shoulder. “You’re unbelievable, Reyes.” Raven is the biggest flirt she knows. Each time her friend sees an opening, she takes it.

“Don’t blame me, you offered.”

Octavia rolls her eyes. Okay, she’ll give Raven a taste of her own medicine. “You know what? You’re right. I offered.” She tries her best to look innocent and waits for Raven to drink. “You can have my fingers. Where do you want them?”

Raven’s water goes down the wrong pipe and she falls into a coughing fit. She did not expect Octavia to say those things. Okay, she underestimated her friend. That’s not a mistake she’ll make again.

Octavia laughs while she pats Raven’s back to help her cough her water back up. That will teach her to be such a tease.

Clarke chuckles at their silliness. “I’m surprised you two haven’t hooked up together yet.”

“We all know O is pining after Lincoln.”

“I am not!” Octavia blushes deeply. “He’s just hot… I’m not pining after him! Who are you to talk, Rae? Is there anyone you’re not after? You’re into Miss Forest and Clarke’s mom!”

“Ooh, feisty, I like it.” Raven gives Octavia her signature smirk. “By the way, those people who were staring in the locker rooms…I totally got their numbers.”

Octavia grins. “I’ve collected three numbers there.” It went easy.

“Well I got five, so in your face, O.” Raven looks at Clarke. “How many do you have so far?”

“Um…” Clarke doesn’t have any yet.

“No worries.” Raven assures Clarke with a wink. “I’ll win anyway.”

“I bet you could totally score Luna’s number, Clarke.” Octavia has seen the way Luna looks at Clarke and she picked up rumors. “I heard she’s got a thing for you. If you get her number, you could even score a date with her, if you’re interested.”

“Luna has a thing for me?” Clarke has seen Luna a few times in the hallway and in the cafeteria. One time they bumped into each other. Her things fell onto the floor and Luna helped her to pick it all up. “I had no idea.” She’s not into Luna. She’s into Miss Woods, who might be into Miss Cole. Certain things never work out. Lexa is completely out of her league.

Octavia nods and concentrates back onto Raven, talking about the phone numbers they collected.

Clarke quickly eats, knowing that their lunch break will be over soon. She zones out while Octavia and Raven continue to talk. Each time her eyelids close when she blinks, she sees green. That intense gaze Miss Woods has is enough to make her shiver. When Lexa looks at her, it feels as if she is trying to undress her with her eyes.

Clarke can only dream that Miss Woods would be into her. It’s a dream that won’t happen. Lexa is her teacher. She is a student. These feelings are forbidden. Maybe she has to try to move on. Luna seems sweet and if Luna is really interested, maybe she could go on a date with her and give Luna a chance, so she can get to know her a bit more. If only she could ask Lexa out on a date.

Green, green, green.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke thinks Miss Woods might be into Miss Cole. 
> 
> Sigh...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya figures out who wrote that note. 
> 
> Clarke figures out who Raven's crush is. 
> 
> Uh oh...
> 
> Also, warning for a piece about Mister Collins. (and no he's not Raven's crush, ew, don't even go there)

Lexa enters the teachers’ lounge. She still has a little bit of time left to eat. Mostly she wants a cup of coffee, to help and quiet her nerves. After certain thoughts she had, she needs a cold shower. When Clarke had left the bathroom, she splashed cold water into her face. That helped a bit, but not enough. This day needs to be over, so she can go home.

“Hi, Lexa.” Costia smiles at Lexa. She holds a cup out. “Coffee?”

Lexa accepts the cup of coffee from Costia. “Thank you. This is exactly what I need.” She appreciates the sweet gesture. Usually Anya hands her a cup of coffee, but she is talking with other teachers.

Costia takes a seat next to Lexa.

Lexa walks over to the small refrigerator in the teachers’ lounge, where her salad is waiting for her. It’s fresh and healthy. She prepared it this morning, before she made her way to Polis.

Costia talks to Lexa about her degree, the places she used to work in the past and how she applied for this job. She has a certain light and enthusiasm in her voice.

Lexa thinks Costia looks pretty with her nearly milk blonde hair. It’s different than Clarke’s sunshine blonde locks. Costia’s face is very small and her posture in general is petite.

Costia scribbles her phone number on a card and hands it to Lexa. “We are both teachers, so if there’s ever anything school related you want to talk about, you can call me or text me.” Her smile widens as Lexa accepts the card. “Or you can contact me for something that is not school related.”

Lexa’s eyes widen slightly. She clears her throat, nods and pockets Costia’s phone number. Is the new teacher really flirting with her? She can see Anya sending a wink her way. It wouldn’t be so surprising if Anya has something to do with this. It’s unsure what has been said before she arrived in the teachers’ lounge. Sometimes she thinks about dating and what it would be like to have someone who she can wake up to, but her main focus is her career.

It’s an obstacle for Lexa that Costia is her colleague. She prefers to keep her private life separated from her work. It can be risky if she would date Costia, especially if it would turn out sour. Interactions would be restrained and uncomfortable. Perhaps she can settle to grab a cup of coffee together sometime, outside of work, but it is doubtful that she would want to build more than friendship, at most.

Anya has a stack of papers in front of her, along with a small note.

Lexa’s curiosity grows. “What are you doing, Anya?”

“I’m trying to find out who wrote that note.” Anya taps her finger at the note. “So I have a stack of papers from my students, and I’m comparing the handwriting to the note.”

Lexa laughs at that. “Are you really that determined to find out?” She thinks it’s just something innocent, and Anya is blowing this out of proportion. Students tend to write notes with all sorts of shenanigans.

“Take a look at the note, and then you can understand.” Anya grumbles. She holds the note out for Lexa to read. “I will find out who wrote it.”

“How many students do you have?” Lexa glances at the note and reads it.

“Twenty students. This will take a little while, but I will find out soon enough.”

Lexa nearly drops the note. Oh god, okay Anya was right, she understands now. The note describes explicit sexual interactions. If she would intercept such a note from one of her students, she would not take lightly to it either. “There is a bubble above every I rather than a dot. There is quite a bit of slang in this and the handwriting is not exactly neat.” She feels like those are good pointers to find out who wrote it.

Anya slams her papers on the table. She silently tucks them into her briefcase. Anger is flashing in her eyes.

Lexa gently touches Anya’s shoulder. “Anya?” She feels Anya relaxing just the slightest bit.

“I know who wrote it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke and Octavia enter the classroom, their arms linked together. They laugh as they bump into the doorpost. The doorway unsurprisingly doesn’t seem to be cut out to have two people trying to pass through it at once.

“This isn’t working, O.” Clarke pushes Octavia forward. “You can go inside first.”

Lexa is standing in front of the board, with her back to the class and a piece of chalk in her hand. She is writing down an assignment for her students.

Clarke slides behind her desk. Even Lexa’s handwriting is beautiful. Is there anything about Miss Woods that isn’t beautiful? She’s so screwed.

Octavia is smiling at a random student who just scribbled his phone number down for her. She’s not interested, but she wants to try to win the game. If Raven wins, god knows what kind of embarrassing thing Raven will make her and Clarke do. If she wins she can keep it decent. Raven can be such a tease, but she’s also sweet.

Lexa turns around to look at her students. “As you can all see, I wrote an assignment onto the board. You have five minutes to write it down. It is due by next week. Take your time to work on it. This will be important for your grades. Choose wisely who you will work with.” She hopes that her students won’t directly choose their closest friend, but usually they do. They have to think about their grades. She has a feeling Clarke will team up with Octavia, which might benefit Blake.

Clarke wants to write the assignment down, but Octavia stops her.

“I got it, Clarke.” Octavia whispers. “We’ll team up, right?”

“Of course.” Clarke whispers back. As if Octavia would have to ask. “You’re my best friend.”

Octavia holds her pinky out. “Pinkie swear it?”

Clarke chuckles and immediately slaps a hand in front of her mouth as she notices Miss Woods’ glare. Right, they’re supposed to be silent. “You’re so cute, O.” She locks her pinky with Octavia’s pinky. “There, it’s official now.”

“Silence, students.” Lexa warns with a calm tone. “Blake, Griffin, I can hear you two whispering from all the way up here.” She needs all her students to concentrate.

Clarke’s eyes follow Lexa as Miss Woods clasps her hands behind her back. She can’t take her eyes off of Lexa, not even when she’s caught staring. Though in her defense, this could look like she’s paying attention and is simply looking at her teacher like each student often does.

“Clarke, read page se-” Lexa catches her slip up and corrects herself fast. “Sixty-one.” No students are laughing, so none of them heard. Phew, she’s safe. That was a close call. She almost said sexy one. That would have been very wrong. “Read it loud enough.” She really just wants to listen to Clarke’s voice. The students could have read that page individually in silence, but this is much better. Once this day is over, she will take another cold shower at home.

Clarke turns her attention to page sixty-one and reads out loud.

Lexa decides that she wants to hear Clarke’s voice more. It’s like music in her ears. Maybe she should take two cold showers instead of one. She already had a cold shower this morning, before work, due to a very inappropriate dream. Even though she has no control over her dreams, it’s still wrong. Clarke is her student. The blonde is like forbidden fruit. Okay, that’s not helping. She might as well take an ice bath at this point. Being attracted to a student is something she never anticipated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven hurries to get to her class. She stuck around in the cafeteria too long. When she hugged Octavia and Clarke before they left, she knew she could run late. Her classroom is further down the hall. She groans when she notices Miss Forest standing outside the door. The door is shut and all the students must be inside already.

Anya has her arms crossed. She taps her fingers against her skin. “You are late, Raven.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Raven smiles at Miss Forest, which might not help her case. “I was hungry, and a girls’ gotta eat. It won’t happen anymore.”

Anya hands Raven a note. “You lost something.” Lost isn’t the right word, but anyway.

Raven who doesn’t suspect anything takes the note. “Oh, uh.” Her jaw drops when she looks at it. Shit, she’s so busted. “I was kidding?” She doesn’t even sound convincing at all. Okay well, since it looks like Miss Forest is going to give her detention… go big or go home. “I was wondering if I could get your phone number. Sometimes I have questions about homework.”

Anya knows that Raven is lying. The younger girl is one of best students. How dare Raven ask for her phone number? The nerve this girl has is infuriating. “First of all, I do not see that note as a joke. Keep those thoughts to yourself. Do not pass them on to other students on a note. Secondly, my phone number is private. Lastly, you have detention for a month. I am your teacher, Raven.”

“Okay wow…” Raven should have guessed Miss Forest would react harshly. She thought getting her phone number would be a great addition to her collection of numbers for the challenge that she has to win. “I didn’t think you would take it so personal, but I’ll behave and I won’t pass such notes anymore.” She wasn’t all that serious about everything. Her teacher doesn’t look amused at all. Sure Miss Forest looks good, but she’s into someone else. “I’m really sorry.”

“Do not waste your potential by getting into trouble, Raven.”

“Yes, Miss Forest.” Raven knows when she has lost. “Duly noted.”

“Good, go in my class.” Anya opens the door so Raven can enter and so she can teach her class.

Raven should not have joked so much. This is not helping her reputation at all.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Friday has rolled in, or more like the weekend has rolled in now. Clarke just got home with Octavia and Raven. Together they slump down onto the couch. Two weeks of school have passed. There are many more weeks to go. The first week was sort of okay, but it sucked how during the first week they were each in a different class. This second one began unpleasant, but got better when Clarke ended up in a class with Octavia.

Anxiously, Clarke grabs the remote. She zaps until the news appears on the television. This is what she has been waiting for. The final verdict.

Octavia and Raven hold Clarke’s hand, ignoring the way Clarke is squeezing like she’ll break their hands.

Clarke holds her breath. The news reporter is talking about the scandal. Now she will know what kind of punishment Mister Collins will receive.

There are short video images about Mister Collins in court. He looks like a lost puppy who is trying to appear innocent. The judges aren’t buying it. The verdict is clear. Mister Collins is stripped from his license as a teacher and will be serving twenty year in prison, with the possibility to appeal for probation after ten years, if he can show good behavior.

Clarke’s breaths are sharp. He is getting what he deserves. Hopefully he will never lay a finger on anyone ever again. Prison might be hard on him, but that’s not her problem. Even criminals don’t take kindly to the ones who committed crimes that involved children. She doesn’t see herself as a child, but she is seventeen. Mister Collins will have a record now for attempted rape. The law is adamant that sexual interactions with students under eighteen are prohibited. She knows that even if she would be eighteen, her school would never be okay with such interactions between a teacher and a student. Her arms are still marked with faint bruises. She didn’t notice she’s crying until Octavia and Raven wrap her into a hug.

Raven gently caresses Clarke’s cheek to soothe her.

“Thanks you guys.” Clarke manages to smile. “I’m so glad that it’s over.” She won’t miss the media circus. Surprisingly enough the rumors at school were nearly non-existent. The principal, teachers and her two best friends know it was her, but nobody else knows. “I’ve also got bad news. I definitely lost our game I only got one phone number.”

Raven taps Clarke’s knee. “Luna’s number?”

Clarke nods. “She gave it to me.” She didn’t even have to ask. Earlier today Luna had slipped it to her. It was a bit sweet, but she doesn’t see herself being more than friends with Luna.

“I have eight numbers.” Octavia shyly shows Raven and Clarke a piece of paper with eight phone numbers written down on it. “I won’t call any of them though.” She feels like she has to clarify that.  There’s only one person she kind of likes. Not that she’ll have a chance. Raven is her best friend.

Raven smirks proudly. “I have fifteen phone numbers. Looks like I’m the winner.” She rubs her hands together, thinking of what she’ll have Octavia and Clarke do for losing the game.

“Ugh, I should have known.” Octavia had a feeling Raven was going to win. Of course there are many students who would gladly give Raven their number. “Well, congratulations. Does this mean you’ll be asking one of them out? Or a few, whatever floats your boat, I guess.” She knows there are plenty of students who would drool all over Raven. Her friend is eye candy for most of them, and they don’t deserve her.

“Nah.” Raven tears the paper up that has the fifteen numbers on it. “Not interested.” She’s not going to jump from one fling to another. Not when there’s only one person she really wants to be with.

Clarke notices the way Raven looks at Octavia while tearing the piece of paper. How did she not notice that before? She’s known them for years. “What is our punishment, Rae?”

Raven doesn’t want to be too harsh on them. She’s not that bad. “I want to have a sleepover for this whole weekend. You two have to sing karaoke in fluffy bunny pajamas and I get to take pictures.”

“Oh god.” Clarke groans. “Why oh why.”

“Please say you won’t be spreading those pictures.” Octavia doesn’t want such pictures to go viral. It would be very awkward to explain.

“Nah, they’ll just be for us. You know what, I’ll even join. I’ll wear a fluffy bunny pajama too, and then we can all take pictures.” Raven wants to have fun with Octavia and Clarke. “Imagine how years later we’ll be looking at those pictures and remember all the good moments we had together.”

Octavia jumps onto Raven’s lap. “I love you, Rae! That sounds like fun, I’m in.” She blushes at how close she suddenly is.

Raven seizes the moment to hug Octavia. “Yeah, we’ll have a blast.”

Clarke watches as Octavia and Raven hug, while both their cheeks are quite red. Okay do they know or just… no?

Octavia hops off the couch to grab some drinks in the kitchen.

Clarke shuffles closer towards Raven. “You should tell her.”

Raven could pretend that she has no idea what Clarke is talking about, but it would be pointless. Clarke is quite observant. “I don’t want to lose her. What if she ends up creating some distance? I’m just that girl who is a flirt. She might think I wouldn’t be serious.” She doesn’t want something like that with Octavia to be a fling.

“O and I are your best friends.” Clarke lifts Raven’s chin up with her thumb and index finger to look into her eyes. “We would never see you as just a girl who is a flirt. You have a reputation, sure, but as your friends, we see right through that. You’re so much more than you think and believe you are.”

“You’re a good pal, Clarke.”

“Likewise, Rae.”

Octavia walks back in with drinks. “Drinks, anyone?”

Raven holds her hand out. “Yup, one for me, please.” She points at the table.

Octavia places their drinks down on the table. She is about to sit down, but then Raven grasps her hand and tugs her down. She chuckles as she stumbles onto Raven’s lap.

Raven settles Octavia down comfortable, with Octavia’s back against her chest. She wraps her arms around Octavia’s waist and nuzzles her head on Octavia’s shoulder.

“Mhm.” Octavia hums. “This is comfy. I might want to camp on this couch.”

Clarke gets up when it’s clear Octavia and Raven won’t move. “You two can have the guestroom for this sleepover weekend. I love you both, but I crave to have my bed to myself.” That’s not really true, she doesn’t mind cuddling with them, but she can see that it will be better if they sleep in the guestroom. Her friends have quite a bit to talk about, and she wants to offer them some privacy without being completely obvious about it.

Octavia sticks her tongue out at Clarke. “More cuddles from Rae for me then.” She doesn’t mind at all. It would have been okay for her to sleep in Clarke’s bed, but the idea of only sleeping with Raven sounds nice.

Raven winks briefly at Clarke. She will cherish every second of this weekend. Clarke is probably right. She should tell Octavia how she feels. Tonight when they are alone, she could try to open up a bit. Her fear of rejection scares her. Nobody ever wants to be serious with her. She can’t lose Octavia. If the feelings aren’t mutual, she will respect that. She hopes that once she comes forward with her feelings, her connection with Octavia won’t be negatively affected. At the end of each day, Octavia is still one of her best friends. It’s hard to admit that she’s in love with Octavia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking up some things about laws while writing this chapter. At some point I found funny laws that actually exist. A few made me laugh so much that I felt like I just have to share them. 
> 
> Some funny laws:
> 
> Iowa: Kisses may last for no more than five minutes. (Seriously what will they do? Time it? Like oh shit, you got two seconds too much, yup jailtime for you pal)
> 
> Texas: It's illegal to own more than six dildos. (Are they going to scan every house to count if you don't have one too many or something?)
> 
> Arizona: If you are found stealing soap, you must wash yourself until the bar of soap has been completely used up. (Well wouldn't they be stealing it because they need the soap in the first place?)
> 
> Those made me crack up, so I wanted to share them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has some fun with Octavia and Raven.

Lexa is sitting at a coffee shop with Anya and Costia. She had agreed with both of them to grab some coffee after work. Costia has been trying to strike up a friendship with both her and Anya. She is okay with that.

There is a television at the coffee shop. The news channel is on. They are talking about the scandal and the sentence Mister Collins has received. The news hasn’t been silent about this since Monday. It has been the biggest headline in every newspaper.

Lexa is relieved that justice has been served. Clarke is being kept anonymous, which is another relief. There had been a faculty meeting at school. Every teacher agreed with Principal Kane that none of them would reveal anything.

It’s good that it will all be over now. The media circus showed up around the school property more than once, up to the point where they received a restraining order. Everything had been quite chaotic.

Anya clicks her briefcase open. “Would you two mind if I go through the tests I gave my students today? I would like to get through this as soon as possible, so I can have a relaxed weekend.”

Lexa shakes her head. “Give me a red pen and I will help.”

Anya hands Lexa a red pen and a few of the tests. “You better do this right.” She hands Lexa another paper. “That’s my version that has all the correct answers, so you can check, just in case.”

“I could help too.” Costia offers. “Or I could get us all refills for our coffee while you two are at this.”

Lexa looks at her new empty cup. “Another cup of coffee would be appreciated.” It will help her to relax more. “How did your first week go, Costia?”

“It went good. My students are quite kind and they seem to pay attention.”

“No troublemakers then?” Anya asks.

“No, not really. Monty and Jasper tend to disturb my class from time to time with their shenanigans, but they are both decent students.”

“If they disturb your class too much, you should give them detention.”

“I prefer a gentle approach. Detention may encourage them to continue to misbehave. It could bring out the rebel in them.”

Lexa sips from the new cup of coffee a waiter just brought her. “It sounds like you are soft with your students.” Costia sounds too soft. Her students may walk all over her. It’s fine to build something close to friendship with students, but being too friendly could lead to a lack of respect from the students.

“Not everyone can be the commander.” Costia chuckles and winks at Lexa.

Lexa glares at Anya. “You told her.” It’s weird that she has that nickname at school. “Oh by the way, this reminds me that I heard students calling you cheekbones.”

Anya mutters something incoherent while she sips from her coffee.

Lexa doesn’t get to use the red pen she’s holding much when she’s looking through Raven’s test. Anya is right that Raven has potential. She certainly does. “I plan to give my students a test on Monday, one that I have not announced. It will count for their grade.” Her students have to be responsible and study their lessons. She will not announce every test. If they pay attention, they will pass the test.

“I bet your students will be thrilled about that.” Anya mocks.

Lexa knows that her students will dislike it. It’s doubtful her students would love to start their Monday morning with an unannounced test. “It is what it is.”

“Okay, dinner on Monday at your place?” Anya suggests. “You can cook and I’ll help you to grade those tests.”

“That is a fair deal.”

Costia looks like she’s about to say or ask something, but she stops when Lexa shakes her head. She had a feeling what Costia might have asked. Even though Costia is becoming a friend, it wouldn’t be right to have her over for dinner. She only knows Costia for a week now. With Anya she goes back a few years, which is different.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven are singing in a microphone together. They’re wearing pink fluffy bunny slippers, big black oversized shirts and black boy shorts.

Clarke has the biggest grin on her face while she looks at them. She’s wearing brown fluffy teddy slippers, a big white oversized shirt and baby blue boy shorts. She connects two more microphones for their karaoke night.

Octavia takes one of the microphones from Clarke, so they now each have one. She zaps through the options of songs and selects Flashlight from Jessie J.

Clarke plops down on the couch, saying she’ll sit this one out and leave it to them. She winks at Raven and hopes she’ll catch on to her silent message.

Octavia and Raven begin to sing together.

_When tomorrow comes_

_I'll be on my own_

_Feeling frightened of_

_The things that I don't know_

_When tomorrow comes_

_Tomorrow comes_

_Tomorrow comes_

_And though the road is long_

_I look up to the sky_

_And In the dark I found, I stop and I won’t fly_

_And I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along_

Raven tightens her grip on the microphone she’s holding. Nerves rush through her body all at once. She’s facing Octavia now, singing directly to her.

Octavia bats her eyelashes at Raven. “I got all I need when I got you and I, I look around me, and see sweet life.” She takes a step closer towards Raven.

Raven takes a deep breath while Octavia sings. When she stops, she takes it as her cue to sing the next line. “I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You're gettin’ me, gettin’ me through the night.” Her heart is about to combust.

Octavia reaches her free hand up to place it gently against Raven’s cheek. “Can’t stop my heart when you shinin’ in my eyes. I can’t lie, it’s a sweet life.”

Raven’s heart is racing. She has sung with Octavia before, but never like this. “I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight. You're gettin’ me, gettin’ me through the night.” She places her free hand on top of Octavia’s, carefully removing it from her cheek and lacing their fingers together between their bodies.

Octavia’s hand feels warm now that Raven is holding it. “Cause you're my flash light. You're my flash light, you're my flash light.”

Raven steps closer, pressing herself up against Octavia now. “I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top. I'm not the afraid when the rain won't stop.” She leans her forehead against Octavia’s. Her eyes are wide and slightly darkened.

“Cause you light the way. You light the way, you light the way.” Octavia frees her hand from Raven’s grasps and places it behind Raven’s neck.

Raven struggles to sing. She’s drowning in Octavia’s eyes. “I got all I need when I got you and I…”

Octavia drops her microphone, places her hand on the small of Raven’s back and crashes their lips together, not caring that the song isn’t over yet. The sincerity with which Raven sang to her rippled through her heart and touched her deeply.

Raven kisses Octavia back feverishly. She weaves her hands through Octavia’s hair and deepens their kiss. Her heart is dancing around in her chest. For so long she has had feelings for Octavia, which were always played off as her merely being a flirt.

Clarke has tears of joy in her eyes. Seeing her two best friends together like that is beautiful. They both must have been suppressing those feelings for a long time. Falling for a friend must be hard. She’s glad she never fell for a friend. It’s good that it’s mutual for Octavia and Raven.

When Octavia and Raven break their kiss, they both need a moment to breathe.

Raven nervously cups Octavia’s cheeks. “I really, really, really like you O. I’m not just flirting with you or having a fling.” She doesn’t want to lose Octavia.

Octavia gives Raven a chaste kiss. “Good, then we’re on the same page. I’m in this for the long haul, if you are.” She always feared that Raven would be into someone else.

“Yeah, I am.”

“Damn you two.” Clarke grins widely at them. “You’re already u-hauling I see.”

Raven laughs. “Well to be fair, I kind of do need a new place to live, so that wouldn’t be so bad.” Her home environment isn’t ideal.

Octavia holds a finger to Raven’s lips. “Say no more.” She winks at Raven.

Clarke jumps up from the couch. “I get to pick the next song.” She zaps through the options to look for something she likes. “And you’re both going to be my backup vocals, so get your asses ready.”

Octavia and Raven stand back to back, microphones propped up above their heads with their hands.

Clarke thinks about Lexa while the music begins to play. She holds her microphone close to her mouth. She sways her hips and relaxes into the music.

 

_Oh, yeah_

_Don't need permission_

_Made my decision to test my limits_

_'Cause it's my business, God as my witness_

_Start what I finished_

_Don't need no hold up_

_Taking control of this kind of moment_

_I'm locked and loaded_

_Completely focused, my mind is open_

_All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

_Don't ya stop, girl_

Clarke bends through her knees, and lets herself fall forward onto her knees. Green, green, green.

 

_Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

_Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

_Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 

Clarke wants to kiss Lexa. She wants to hoist Miss Woods up, while Lexa wraps her legs around her waist. Then she wants to place Miss Woods on her desk, push her legs open and oh god.

 

_Nothing to prove and_

_I'm bulletproof and_

_Know what I'm doing_

_The way we're movin' like introducing_

_Us to a new thing_

_I wanna savor, save it for later_

_The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_

_'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

_I live for danger_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is standing next to the door of her class. It’s Monday and she is waiting for her students to enter her classroom. They have to be in time so she can present the test to them. She has decided they will have two hours to finish the test. It should only last a little over an hour, according to her calculations, but she wants to offer them enough time to think thoroughly about their answers.

Clarke gives Raven a hug, like she does every morning.

Octavia hugs Raven and kisses her, not caring that other students can see.

Raven holds Octavia closer and deepens their kiss.

Anya passes Raven and clears her throat. “Time to go to class, Reyes.”

Raven pulls away from Octavia. “I’ll see you both at lunch!” She’s had an amazing weekend. Her nights have been spent cuddling and kissing with Octavia. She’s a bit tired from the lack of sleep because she talked a lot with Octavia, but it was so worth it. 10/10 would do again.

Clarke smiles as she enters the classroom. Her eyes lock with Lexa’s. This crush is getting worse.

Lexa closes the door once all her students are inside. “Good morning, students.”

“Good morning, Miss Woods.”

“Leave your desks empty, aside from pens and pencils.” Lexa can see their confused looks. “You will receive a test, which will count for your grade. You have two hours to complete it. Take your time and think about your answers. You will also receive scratch paper, which you can use to write answers down when you are unsure of them, rather than sloppily scratching lines through answers on your test when you feel like your answer could be wrong.” She ignores the way her students are sighing and groaning. “If you have paid attention, you will pass this test. You should know by now that not every test will be announced beforehand. You are all nearly adults I will not be holding your hands.”

She can hold my hand, Clarke thinks. The fact that Miss Woods called them all nearly adults gives her some hope, if she can even consider it as hope. In February she will turn eighteen. Okay, it is only September, but still, she’s getting there. People make fun of her birthday sometimes, because her birthday falls on the same day as Valentine’s Day. She knows exactly which gift she would want.

Lexa hands the tests and the scratch paper to her students. She hopes that none of her students will make a mess on their tests, now that they have scratch paper. It’s shameful when she has to stock their tests afterwards if certain questions have a mess underneath them. She sits down behind her desk. Her eyes quickly find Clarke’s. These forbidden feelings will be the end of her.

Clarke is relieved that the test isn’t so difficult. For certain questions she vaguely remembers Miss Woods teaching about it, but she was too much concentrated on the way Lexa’s hair flows, her emerald green eyes and the way her lips open and close when she speaks. After an hour she’s done, with still an hour left. She looks at the scratch paper that’s still empty. She looks up at Lexa, who is staring at her. It must be her imagination, because as soon as she looks up, Miss Woods turns her head to look at the other students. She takes her pencil and draws onto her scratch paper. Papers like those tend to end up in the garbage can after tests. It’s not a problem if she draws on it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya laughs at the look on Lexa’s face. “If you keep frowning like that, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Lexa sighs and drops her red pen for a moment. “This is hopeless.” She stares down at the test she just went through. “This is the fourth one with a bad grade. It makes me wonder if my students even listen at all.”

Anya stands up. She grabs two glasses from Lexa’s cupboard and a bottle of red wine. “This might help a little.” She holds one glass out to Lexa.

“Okay, but only one glass.” Lexa prefers to keep it modest and limited, especially during the week.

Anya pours them both a glass of wine, before sitting down again.

Lexa grabs her red pen and looks through Octavia’s test. Octavia’s answers are not great. Maybe if that girl would spend more time studying and less time sticking her tongue down Raven’s throat, she would score better. She had seen a bit too much at school today. Watching Raven pushing Octavia roughly against a locker and kissing her is inappropriate behavior within the school walls. She vouches for young love, especially gay love, but at school there are certain standards and rules. Principal Kane had pulled them apart, while reprimanding Monty Green and Jasper Jordan for catcalling and cheering Octavia and Raven on. She never quite understands why some guys are so much into watching two girls kiss, though her biggest concern is the students who were looking at the couple with disgust.

If Octavia doesn’t work harder, she might flunk and that would be a shame. Lexa is sure that Octavia has a bit more potential. After grading another bad test, she feels like swiping them all onto the floor and giving up. That’s when she reaches Clarke’s test. She eagerly skims through Clarke’s answers, curious to know her results. After the last question, she finds Clarke’s scratch paper. Unsurprisingly, Clarke has doodled on it, but the drawing is entirely unexpected.

Anya jumps up when she hears a glass breaking and finds wine spilled all over the floor. “Lexa, are you okay?” She stares at Lexa whose mouth is agape.

Lexa is so shocked that she accidentally knocked her glass over. She closes her jaw and clears her throat. “I am fine. One of my students scored very badly, and I am shocked how that is even possible.” She knows she’s lying, but she can’t tell Anya the truth. “I have to go to the bathroom for a moment, to wash my hands.” Luckily she has wine on her hands.

“Okay, I’ll clean your floor up. Maybe wine wasn’t such a good idea after all.”

Lexa quickly pockets Clarke’s scratch paper while Anya isn’t looking. She hurries to get into her bathroom. Once she’s inside, she locks the door. She sits down on the edge of her bathtub and looks at the drawing Clarke made.

Clarke has drawn her again. In the drawing, she’s wearing a tailored suit that she wore on Friday. It’s without a doubt her with her suit. She’s sitting on her desk. Clarke is in the drawing as well, standing in front of her, with her hands resting on her thighs. The desk is drawn on top of grass. Instead of the classroom, it is a forest. There is a night sky drawn, with stars. What catches her attention the most about Clarke’s drawing is that it looks as if they’re about to kiss. She needs to have a word with Clarke tomorrow, to sort this all out. Is it possible that her student has certain feelings as well? Even if she does, it has to stop. This is all so ri-, no, it’s wrong.

Lexa turns the knob from her sink on and splashes cold water in her face. She looks at herself in the mirror, trying to give herself an icy and serious look. While splashing more cold water in her face, she mutters to herself. She has it bad.

“I will not get entangled with a student. I will not drag Clarke over my desk and kiss her until all she can remember is my name.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Costia was about to invite herself and Lexa just shook her head like no man, keep dreaming. 
> 
> And uh oh... the drawing... 
> 
> Stuff is going to happen in the next chapter, and it will be a bit tense.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Warning: there is homophobia in this chapter****
> 
> There is a piece about Lexa's past.

Clarke is pacing around in her bedroom. What if she went too far with her drawing on that scratch paper? In the worst case, Lexa might give her detention. It’s just a drawing. Okay no, she knows that’s a lie, but just because she knows doesn’t mean that Miss Woods knows. If Lexa would mention something about it, she could always try to claim that she made a random drawing. Sure yeah, because students always randomly draw their teacher and themselves nearly kissing. That’s totally common, of course. Her feelings had taken a run for it when she was drawing. That’s what she does when she draws.

At least her sketch on that scratch paper is far more decent than most sketches she has made in her sketchbook at home. At home is where she makes the worst ones, which she also likes to call the best ones. Those are the ones she is too afraid to draw at school, too scared someone would notice. She has at least a dozen drawings where she is kissing Miss Woods, and doing much more than that. It’s getting a bit creepy. Lexa might be disgusted if she would know, but it will never get to that point. She could say that her drawing on that scratch paper is nothing more than a creative expression, which should not be looked at too literally. She could say it has to be interpreted as her paying close attention to Miss Woods’ words. More like her lips.

She changes into a shirt and some underwear. This is the third pair of underwear she’s changing into since she got home. She already ruined two pairs. Well, she could blame Lexa for that. It’s Miss Woods’ fault for being so incredibly attractive. She’s sexually frustrated and it sucks. Octavia and Raven have noticed that she’s a bit on edge. Raven, ever so blunt, even told her she needs to get laid, to which Octavia added that Luna is into her.

It would not be right to date Luna and to drag her along, while she’s not into her. She doesn’t want to hurt Luna’s feelings. At some point she’ll have to move on. Maybe she really should try and date a few people, rather than hopelessly secretly pining after Miss Woods. She needs to take a shower.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is striding through the hallway. Today she will privately confront Clarke about the drawing she made on that scratch paper. It’s time to sort this all out. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears words that make her blood freeze, and then boil instantly. She hasn’t heard such words since she was in high school. She already feared this might happen, and now it is happening. Some things never seem to change. It’s a shame.

Octavia tries to push Murphy away. “Leave me alone!” She is cornered against a locker. Today she is a bit earlier than usual. Clarke and Raven are still on their way to school, but they should arrive in about five minutes. They’re never really early birds.

Murphy glares at Octavia with disgust. “You’re a dyke!”

“What the hell is your problem, dude?” Octavia tries to push him away again. “I love who I love, whether you like it or not!” She should have known there would be a few homophobes. “At least I can get a girl, unlike you.”

Murphy roughly slams Octavia into her locker.

Octavia balls her fist and punches Murphy, hitting his jaw. He has to stop cornering her.

Luna pulls at Murphy’s shoulder. “Hey, leave her alone you punk!”

Murphy whirls around. “Oh, another dyke coming to the rescue.” He sneers at Luna.

“You’re an asshole, Murphy!” Octavia snaps at him while he slams Luna against a locker next to her.

Murphy raises his arm and balls his fist, ready to punch. He is about to hit Octavia square in her face.

Octavia closes her eyes, but the hit never happens. She opens her eyes and sees that a hand is wrapped around Murphy’s fist, and then Murphy’s arm is being twisted behind his back, almost in an unnatural angle.

“You will go to the Principal’s office!” Lexa shouts, getting the attention of everyone in the hallway. Every student stops what they were doing, as if Miss Woods’ words froze them. “Apologize to them.”

Murphy winces at the way Miss Woods is holding his arm behind his back. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry.” He doesn’t sound sincere at all.

“Homophobia is not tolerated here and neither is violence.” Lexa intends to walk away with Murphy to personally take him to the principal’s office, to see to it that he will receive a proper punishment.

Lexa softens when she looks at Octavia and Luna. "Are you girls okay?"

"Y-yeah." Octavia replies. "Thanks, Miss Woods."

Luna smiles and nods a little. 

Lexa grasps Murphy's elbow and walks away with him. 

Octavia is shocked. Holy shit, the commander stepped up for her and for Luna. “Hey, Luna.” She turns her attention to Luna. “Thanks for standing up for me. You didn’t have to do that.”

“Us girls need to have each other’s back, right? Don’t mention it I would have done it for anyone. I can’t believe so many students watched and did nothing.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Octavia agrees. “Probably out of fear to get caught in the crossfire, or to be a target or to have people think they’re into their own gender, or who knows.”

Clarke and Raven run into the hall. Their chests are heaving and they’re trying to catch their breath.

Raven hugs Octavia tightly. “Hey, what the hell happened? Some people were saying stuff about a fight with you and Murphy.” She’s concerned about her girlfriend. One foot onto the schoolyard was all it took to hear the quick gossip, which made her tug Clarke along to run inside.

“Yeah, he was calling me a dyke. He cornered me and was trying to fight me. Luna stepped up for me and then Miss Woods stopped Murphy and took him to the principal’s office. You should have seen Miss Woods, she was so badass.”

Clarke’s heart skips a bit. Lexa helped Octavia. Luna helped Octavia as well. “Thanks for helping Octavia, Luna.” She should have arrived at school earlier.

“It was nothing.” Luna waves it off. “I did what others should have done as well. Bullies are not okay.”

“You should sit with us at lunchtime.” Raven offers. She looks at Octavia and Clarke. “Luna can sit with us, right?”

“Yeah, of course.” Octavia replies. “She tried to help me. I have no problem with her sitting with us.” She knows Luna is into Clarke.

Clarke is still thinking about Miss Woods when Octavia and Raven look at her questioningly. “Yes.” She’s not sure what she’s saying yes to, but it seems to be the right answer because her friends are smiling and so is Luna.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Lexa used to be a student when she was younger, she dealt with her fair share of homophobes who troubled her. She never handled that well back then, because she was always beating her bullies up. It did stop them and made them shrink in fear when she would pass by them, but violence should never be the answer. She never cried when bullies were troubling her and she didn’t flinch when someone would hit her back. That time when she got her nose broken, she was being completely indifferent about it. If she saw someone else being bullied, she always interfered, no matter how strongly outnumbered she was at times.

The worst time she ever had was when a group of jocks cornered her and kept beating her. She broke two ribs, had a busted lip and a swollen eye. Those are times she’s not proud of, but she would never let anyone walk over her and she would never let anyone be bullied or hurt like that on her watch. Her past wasn’t easy. She was tossed from one set of foster parents to another set, until she ended up into a foster home, where eventually she aged out of the system. Foster parents always ditched her. Some purely because she is gay and others because of all the fights she got herself into.

When she got to know Anya, they were both struggling to get onto their feet. They have been friends for a while, but they used to be briefly together at some point. Being together was… it was different. They were both alone and seeking some sort of companionship, which they found in each other. It didn’t take them long to realize it wasn’t going to work out like that. When they broke up, it was a mutual decision. They had a good talk about it and decided to be friends. That is about three years ago now.

At first she had been concerned things would get awkward and complicated between them, but they didn’t. They were both comfortable with the decision they made. She knows the soft edges Anya has. The older woman can appear quite sharp and cold, but she knows what’s underneath that layer. She hopes Anya will stop to try and set her up with Costia. Colleagues are a no go. Today she has to talk to Clarke about that drawing. It seems best to wait until the end of this day, so the blonde can go home afterwards. If she confronts Clarke during lunch, it might be overwhelming for the blonde. The end of the day is better, because then Clarke can have her space when their conversation ends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Monty and Jasper join Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Luna at their lunch table. It’s something they don’t do often. Monty and Jasper used to share a class with Clarke during the first week of school, before she was switched into Miss Woods’ class.

“Hey, guess what?” Jasper grins as he puts his tray down.

Raven looks up at him. “What?”

“Murphy is expelled for the rest of the week.”

“Yeah.” Monty chimes in. “Principal Kane gave him quite the lecture about Polis’ zero tolerance for homophobia and violence.”

Octavia smiles and swings an arm around Raven’s shoulder. “This school is great, I’m glad that they’re not tolerating any of that.” It’s a relief. She wouldn’t be able to go here if they would squeeze their eyes shut about this stuff.

Raven turns to face Octavia. “Yeah same, they shouldn’t accept shit like that so it’s definitely a good thing.” She kisses Octavia briefly. “I won’t let anyone hurt you. From now on, I’ll pick you up every morning so we can go to school together.”

“Babe, that’s like six extra blocks for you.”

“And I’d gladly run six more for ya.”

“Get a room.” Monty teases. He ducks his head as Raven throws a banana at him.

Octavia takes the chocolate pudding from Jasper’s tray and offers her vanilla pudding in exchange for it. “You guys should sit more with us. You’re always huddling up with people from your class.”

“Maybe that’s because when I sit here, you always take my chocolate pudding.” Jasper retorts. “Not that I mind sharing with such a pretty lady as yourself.”

“She’s taken, Jas.” Raven warns. “I can totally kick your ass if I have to. You can flirt with anyone you like, but my girl is off limits.”

Octavia dips her finger in the chocolate pudding. “Possessive, I like it.” She holds her finger out in front of Raven’s mouth.

Raven opens her mouth and sucks the chocolate pudding off of Octavia’s finger, which makes Jasper bulge his eyes out. Ugh, straight guys.

“So Raven, what’s Miss Forest like?” Jasper asks curiously. “I heard she’s quite strict and she gave you detention for a month. What’d you do to get that?”

“Um…” Raven didn’t mean that note so literally. Like the part about splaying Miss Forest out on her desk and the part about using three digits. “I passed a note on to other students, as some sort of joke. She busted me and that’s how I got detention for a month. In general she’s not that bad, I guess.”

“Miss Cole is better.” Jasper dreamily stares at nothing in particular. “She’s so beautiful. Have you seen her? She’s my dream woman.”

Clarke suddenly loses her appetite. Sure, Miss Cole looks good, great, fantastic. “Whoop dee doo.” She can’t stop her eye-roll. Stupid Miss Cole asking her Lexa to eat lunch together in the teachers’ lounge. Eating lunch must be Miss Cole’s code word for wanting to eat Miss Woods out.

Monty laughs. “I think we’re all tired about hearing you talk about Miss Cole, Jasper.” He winks at Clarke.

Clarke had no intention of saying anything out loud. It’s too late to hide her annoyance now. “Yeah, it’s disgusting to hear Jasper drool over the teacher.”

“You sound like you’re into Miss Cole as well.” Jasper retorts.

Clarke actually snorts at that. She, into Miss Cole? No way. Never. Only Miss Woods. “Nope, I like my women mysterious.” She winks at Octavia, Raven and Luna. In particular she likes Lexa. Jasper couldn’t have been further from the truth. Miss Cole is pretty much her enemy because she’s trying to steal the woman she’s into. Oh god, she has serious issues. How can she be so jealous when Miss Woods isn’t hers at all?

Luna snaps Clarke out of her trance. “Would you like to go out this weekend? I would ask you out tonight, but that might not be ideal since it is Tuesday today. We could go watch a movie on Saturday, if you’re up for that.” There’s a pause for a few seconds where nobody says a word. “Octavia and Raven can come as well, we could hang out together, us girls.”

Luna seems sweet and Clarke doesn’t want to turn her down directly without even given her a small chance to get to know her better. “Oh yeah sure, sounds fun.” She’s pleased that Octavia and Raven will be there as well. Maybe Luna can be an addition to their group of friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The school bell rings, signaling that this day is finally over. Students hurry to grab their backpack and leave the classroom.

Clarke notices Miss Woods’ intense gaze on her again. Her stomach is occupied doing summersaults. She quickly gets up to leave with Octavia.

Lexa watches as Clarke hurries away. Okay no, she still has to talk to the blonde about that drawing. She stands up to go to her door. Once all her students are out of her classroom, she can finally lock the door and look for Clarke. The blonde can’t be far yet.

“Wait, not so fast.” Octavia complains. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? I’m going home with Rae.”

“Yeah, sure.” Clarke smiles at Octavia. “I’ll see you and Rae tomorrow.” She hugs Octavia and kisses her cheek.

Octavia runs off to go look for Raven. She’s happy that she can stay over at her girlfriend’s place tonight. She loves to spoon while they sleep.

Clarke makes her way to the entrance of the school, so she can leave. There are a few steps to go down from. Most students have already left, or are still at their lockers putting their books away. Her backpack is hastily swung over her shoulder. Today she noticed Lexa staring more at her than usual, which made her stomach churn. It could have to do with the drawing she made. Her mind wanders off further when she sees Miss Woods standing a few steps away, her eyes scanning the area as if she’s looking for someone.

Lexa looks so hot. Clarke can feel her knees becoming weak. Her breaths are uneven. When Miss Woods suddenly looks at her, her heart constricts. She forgets about the steps and misses one. Painfully, she falls down, hurting her ankle.

Lexa gasps upon seeing Clarke falling. “Clarke!” She rushes to the blonde’s side in a record time, nearly twisting her own ankles because of the heels she’s wearing. “Clarke, are you okay?” She kneels down next to Clarke.

Clarke slowly blinks her eyes. “My ankle…” She feels a bit in a daze. That fall was clumsy and far from gracious. It’s embarrassing that Lexa saw her fall like that. “I think I hurt my ankle.”

Lexa gently places one arm behind Clarke’s back and loops her other arm underneath the blonde’s legs. She lifts Clarke up and carries her.

Clarke feels like she should say something about how she’s quite sure she would be able to manage to stand, but this is too good. Lexa is carrying her. On the inside she’s squealing. Miss Woods is so strong. It’s amazing that Lexa can carry her. She lets her head rest against Miss Woods’ chest and tries not to blush. She doesn’t know what Lexa is planning to do, but she doesn’t care. Anything is good right now.

Lexa carries Clarke to her car. It feels strange to place a student in her car, but she merely wants to help the blonde because she hurt herself when she fell. It would not be responsible if she would have left Clarke there. She puts the blonde down for a moment, keeping one of Clarke’s arms over her shoulder while she opens the passenger’s door.

Clarke bites her lips while Lexa fastens the seatbelt for her. This moment is too good to say something.

Lexa gets into her car and drives. She has to take care of Clarke and make sure the blonde will be okay. “You’re okay, Clarke. You’re okay. I got you. You’re safe.” She keeps repeating those words.

Clarke is in awe. It’s really not that bad. At most she might have twisted her ankle a bit. She doesn’t ask where Lexa is taking her. All that matters is that Miss Woods is here with her.

Lexa pulls to a stop at her apartment. She quickly runs to the other side of her car, to help Clarke. Once her car is locked, she scoops the blonde into her arms.

Clarke feels like she landed herself into a dream. Oh god if it is she doesn’t want to wake up. Her cheeks are turning crimson as Lexa opens the door and walks her inside.

Lexa carries Clarke into her bedroom and gently places her down on her bed. She has to take care of the blonde. Clarke has to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw and now Clarke is in Lexa's bedroom because she hurt her ankle. 
> 
> Lexa is worried, poor Lexa. 
> 
> The next chapter will be all about Clarke and Lexa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter that is purely about Clarke and Lexa. 
> 
> Enjoy, maybe? :)

Clarke sees a frame up the wall with the drawing she had given Lexa, from the first time she had drawn the brunette. “You framed my sketch?” Her eyes are twinkling. Lexa truly kept it, in her bedroom out of all places and she framed it. When she told Lexa to frame it, she was kidding.

Lexa feels busted. “Yes, I framed it.” She thinks about the drawing that is on the scratch paper. “I want to talk to you about the drawing you made on that scratch paper.” She still really needs to talk about it, to get it over with, to rip the band aid off. “You drew the both of us.”

Clarke swallows thickly. “Yes, I drew the both of us. I draw a lot and you’re inspiring for me to draw.” She can’t keep hiding from this, especially not now that she’s in Lexa’s bedroom. It’s not like she can get up and run away.

“I am inspiring for you?” Lexa is not sure how to feel about being inspirational. That’s new for her. Of course she always hopes to inspire her students somehow, but not like that.

“Yes…” Clarke’s nervous system is in overdrive. “I’ve been drawing you a lot, because you’re beautiful. I’m sorry if I offended you in any way, that wasn’t my intention.” She doesn’t want to make Lexa uncomfortable or anything else that’s unpleasant. If it bothers the brunette, she could try to stop, but she loves drawing her. Stopping would be a shame.

Lexa shakes her head. “You have not offended me. Your drawings show your talent.”  They always captivate her. “I am flattered that you see me as beautiful.” She’s not sure how she has to stop being attracted to Clarke. It’s proving to be impossible. “You should draw yourself more. Nobody is more beautiful than you are.” Great, now she’s making advances. She should bite her tongue, or perhaps she should simply swallow her tongue altogether.

Clarke smiles and shakes her head. “I can’t draw something that doesn’t exist.” She might regret this later, but maybe it’s now or never. “You are the fairest of them all, Lexa. No art can ever do you justice.” She can never capture all the beauty that is Lexa Woods quite right. “You are art.”

Lexa’s eyes widen. She’s trying to process everything that Clarke is telling her. The blonde has just given her a compliment nobody else has ever given her. She has received a few standard compliments throughout her years, but never one like that. Now she finds herself all the more attracted to Clarke. She is never one to fall for quick lines and such, but that’s not what the blonde is doing. Clarke is being sincere in the purest form.

Clarke might as well blurt it all out “I’m attracted to you, Lexa.” She wants to say more, but she has already said too much, most likely. There’s no going back now. She will never forget this day.

Lexa looks at Clarke. The hue of the light compliments her sunshine blonde locks perfectly. Her baby blue eyes are slightly darkened now, but beautiful all the same. Clarke looks like an angel, who fell down from heaven. This moment feels like a dream, so maybe she really is in heaven. The blonde’s cheeks are rosy and they look warm. Clarke’s lips are begging to be kissed. Her imagination takes her to dangerous places where her mind shouldn’t wander.

Clarke reaches one hand out to tuck a strand of Lexa’s hair behind her ear. Touching the brunette like this sends electricity through her body. She wants needs and desires so much more. Those intense green eyes are flitting from her eyes down to her lips, slowly raking down her body. She gulps hard. Lexa is checking her out and she finds herself checking the brunette out as well. Maybe it’s possible that Lexa might be attracted to her. Could it be?

Lexa knows that with what she’s doing with her eyes, she’s already crossing a line. As Clarke’s teacher, she shouldn’t look at the blonde like this. The way she’s looking at Clarke is the way people look at someone when they’re really into them. She can’t stop herself. These feelings are not one-sided. She is attracted to Clarke and the blonde is attracted to her. Even though that’s true, that doesn’t take away the fact that she is Clarke’s teacher. The blonde is her student. She needs to hold it together. She has to be the responsible adult.

Clarke has almost forgotten all about her ankle. Missing that step wasn’t smart, but that’s what she gets when Lexa is such a big distraction. It’s arguable that in a way, Lexa pushed her down those steps. She can’t help it that the brunette is so irresistible. It was worth it though, since Lexa rushed to her side and picked her up. That truly made her melt on the inside. She has never been so close to the brunette before. Being wrapped up in Lexa’s arms felt great.  

Lexa shifts her attention to Clarke’s ankle, which she had almost forgotten about. “How does your ankle feel, Clarke?” She carefully takes the blonde’s shoes off and gently touches her hurt ankle.

“I saw you and missed a step.” Clarke bites her bottom lip and blushes deeply. It’s the truth, that’s exactly what happened. “You’re a distraction, Lexa.” She rolls Lexa’s name off her tongue with a sultry tone, trying to elicit a reaction from the brunette.

“Are you saying you fell for me, Clarke?” Lexa can’t help but match Clarke’s blush with one of her own. She shouldn’t have asked that.

Clarke’s cheeks are reddening even more now. “Yes, I did fall for you.” Missing that step wasn’t the first time she fell for Lexa. All it took was seeing the brunette’s eyes for the first time.

“How does your ankle feel?” Lexa softly presses her fingers onto Clarke’s ankle. “Does this hurt?” She begins to realize how it doesn’t really make sense that she brought the blonde to her apartment. Will she ever learn? She should have brought Clarke home. Oh god how she wishes the blonde’s home would be- No, no. she has to stop this.

Clarke shakes her head. “No, it doesn’t hurt.” Lexa is being so gentle. It doesn’t cause her any pain. The only pain she might have after this is a bruised ego, for embarrassing herself in front of the brunette.

“Okay, good.” Lexa has a small smile on her face. She squeezes gently. “Do you feel this?”

Every touch burns lightly on Clarke’s skin. “I think so.” Of course she feels it, but she doesn’t want Lexa to stop.

Lexa slowly trials her fingers up to Clarke’s shin. She has to stop herself there. “Do you feel this?” She knows she’s playing with fire now. She can tell herself she just wants to check if the blonde is okay all she wants, but she knows that’s not the full truth.

A little gasp escapes Clarke’s mouth. She feels Lexa pulling her fingers away immediately and she misses the brunette’s touch. Quickly she grasps Lexa’s hand and places the brunette’s hand on her thigh, right above her knee. “It’s okay.” Her pupils are slightly dilated. She’s sitting comfortably on the edge of the bed, while Lexa is on the floor. It’s hard to believe that she’s in the brunette’s apartment, in Lexa’s bedroom.

“You should get some rest, Clarke.” Lexa whispers. She’s trying hard to control herself. “I will get some ice for your ankle.” She wants to be sure Clarke’s ankle won’t get swollen. It wouldn’t be right to neglect the blonde’s ankle. That’s why she brought Clarke here in the first place, to look after her.

Clarke scoots further onto the bed. She watches as Lexa gets up and leaves to grab some ice for her ankle. It’s so sweet that the brunette is taking care of her like this. Lexa doesn’t have to do this, but she does. When the brunette sounded deeply concerned in the car, she thought that perhaps Lexa was about to take her to the hospital, which is highly unnecessary. Being in the brunette’s apartment is the best possible outcome. She’d gladly fall down every day if it means she can be here with Lexa.

Lexa hurries to grab an icepack from her freezer. It’s good that she has two of those. They can always come in handy, and now they do. It’s her fault that Clarke missed a step. She didn’t mean to be such a distraction for the blonde. It almost feels as if she pushed Clarke, which she didn’t and she would never do that. It was not her intention to startle the blonde like that.

Clarke flinches slightly at the cold touch. Even though the icepack has been wrapped in a towel, it still feels really cold. Though one look at Lexa, and she feels warm again, the coldness of the icepack suddenly forgotten. The brunette always knows how to make the temperature rise.

Lexa walks towards the door to leave, so Clarke can let her ankle rest. She needs to give the blonde some privacy. After a bit, she should take Clarke home, like she should have done in the first place.

“Lexa, wait.” Clarke pleads. “Don’t go, stay.” She can see how Lexa is hesitating at the door. “Please.” She doesn’t want the brunette to leave. There is something in the air between them and she wants it.

Lexa gives in. She walks back to her bed and sits down on the edge. If Clarke wants her to stay, then she’ll stay. The way the blonde said please really pulled at her heartstrings.

Clarke twirls a lock of Lexa’s hair between her fingers. She’s so close to the brunette and yet she can’t feel like they could possibly be any further apart. It physically pains her to be so close yet not having Lexa’s lips on hers.

Lexa’s fingers are aching to touch Clarke. Her self-control is wearing thin. The lines of right and wrong are blurring. This is so wrong, but it feels so right. “May I touch you, Clarke?” Never ever, not in a million years did she think she would ask a student a question like that. It’s wrong, so wrong. She really shouldn’t.

Clarke is endeared by Lexa, so sweet and considerate. It’s appreciated that the brunette is asking her permission, but she was already giving Lexa permission with her eyes. She nods. “Please.” Her voice is wavering. She wants this. The tension around them has been building.

Lexa tenderly kisses Clarke’s cheek, near the corner of her lips. She winds her arms around the blonde and rests them on Clarke’s back.

Clarke places her head on Lexa’s shoulder and lets a breath out that she didn’t know she had been holding. She has dreamt about what it would feel like to have the brunette hold her. This moment is so much better than those dreams. Lexa’s arms are delicately wrapped around her, as if the brunette is afraid she would break if Lexa would hold on a bit tighter. Her cheek tingles where the brunette’s lips were mere seconds ago. She wishes Lexa would have kissed her on the lips. It’s tempting to make a move to kiss the brunette, but she’s scared to lose this.

“I should bring you home, Clarke.” Lexa knows that would be the responsible thing to do. She needs to get Clarke home. “Your parents might worry where you are.”

“I only have my mom.” Clarke whispers near Lexa’s ear, her head still resting firmly on the brunette’s shoulder. “She’s at work and she’ll think I’m staying over at my friend’s place anyway.” She doesn’t mean to invite herself to stay. “What I mean to say is that it doesn’t matter if I’m not home right away.”

“Is chicken and rice with vegetables okay for you, for dinner?” Lexa assumes Clarke could eat dinner at her place if she’s staying a little while longer.

A smile forms on Clarke’s face. “Yeah that sounds lovely.” She’s basking in the warmth of Lexa’s hug. “Do you have any parents?” She wants to know more about the brunette.

“No, I went from one foster family to another. Eventually I grew up in a foster home.”

“That must have been rough for you. I can’t imagine what that’s like. Do you have any siblings?”

Lexa smiles at Clarke’s curiosity to know more about her. “It was quite rough at times, yes. I always managed though. There are no siblings. The closest I have to family is Anya.”

“Anya?”

“Miss Forest.”

“Oh okay. So her name is Anya. That’s interesting.”

“Do not tell anyone I told you her name.” Lexa knows Anya wouldn’t like that. “She would smother me in my sleep.” She can picture Anya doing that. The older woman would definitely not be happy.

Clarke chuckles. “I won’t tell a soul.” She would be tempted to tell Octavia and Raven, but she won’t. “For what it’s worth, I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.”

Lexa slightly pulls away to look at Clarke. She’s not used to someone being so protective over her. There have been times where Anya used to be a bit protective, but nobody else ever has been. “I will cook our dinner.”

Clarke pouts. “Do you have to?” She wants Lexa to stay here with her.

Lexa caresses Clarke’s cheek with the back of her index finger. “Keep that ice on your ankle.” She gets off of her bed to go and cook dinner.

“Yes, doctor.” Clarke smirks. She probably has more knowledge about this than Lexa does, but having the brunette take care of her is too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Lexa knows she will have to tone this down. Their teacher/student relationship is blurring into something that teachers and students shouldn’t do. She can be Clarke’s friend, but she should stop there. “Clarke.”

“Yes, Lexa?”

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand, squeezes softly and gives the blonde an apologetic look. She hates to be the one to turn Clarke down. “I apologize for my behavior, it was inappropriate.” She will take full responsibility for her actions. “You are my student, I am your teacher.”

“Lexa…” Clarke’s voice crumbles into pieces. “I know that I’m your student and that you’re my teacher, but I want this, I want you, I want… us.”

“How old are you, Clarke?” Lexa already knows the answer is not eighteen, not that it would make much of a difference. It is strictly forbidden for teachers to get entangled with a student.

Clarke closes her eyes in defeat. “Seventeen… but I’ll turn eighteen in February.”

“When do you turn eighteen?” That still wouldn’t make a difference, but it does make a difference for Lexa’s personal morals about not dating anyone under eighteen.

“Okay, don’t laugh.” Clarke opens her eyes and looks at Lexa. “On Valentine’s Day.”

Lexa can’t help but smile at that. “That is quite a day to have your birthday, Clarke.”

Clarke grabs a pillow and throws it at Lexa. “I said don’t laugh!” She playfully pushes the brunette’s shoulder.

“I am not laughing, Clarke.”

“Liar.” Clarke grabs a fistful of Lexa’s shirt and pulls her down onto the bed.

Lexa quickly places her hands as she falls forward. Clarke’s pull left the blonde on her back, with her on top, almost pressing down on Clarke. “Clarke…” She warns. It’s not that she doesn’t want this, but she can’t do this.

“The age to consent is sixteen, I’m seventeen and I’m giving you consent.” Clarke knows that doesn’t fix the fact that she’s a student and that Lexa is her teacher, but it is a start. “This could be our little secret, Lexa.” It’s already clear that the brunette wants her as well.

Lexa pushes herself up again, to move away from Clarke. She takes the blonde’s hand in hers and presses a soft kiss onto her knuckles. “Even if I was not your teacher and even with your consent, I have personal morals. I never date anyone under eighteen.” Lines have already been crossed, she shouldn’t add more to that.

Clarke thinks about arguing that she’s only a few months shy of being eighteen, but she doesn’t want to disrespect Lexa’s personal morals. That would get her nowhere. “Okay, I understand that you have morals.” She sits up on the bed and stops teasing the brunette. “Can we just talk and get to know each other a bit more? Only talk.”

“I will make dinner and then we can talk.” It’s getting a bit later and they’ll have to eat eventually. “If you need to use the bathroom, it is the next door on the right. After dinner, I will take you home. Be careful with your ankle.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Not after dinner. At least let me help with your dishes. You’re already giving me a ride and dinner.”

“Your ankle is hurt. I cannot let you help with the dishes. It is appreciated, but unnecessary.”

“Can I take you out for a cup of coffee this weekend then? As a way to thank you, it’s not like a date.”

Lexa is unsure if that would be so wise. If someone from school were to see them, they may draw the wrong conclusions. “I will think about it.”

“Just say yes, commander.” Clarke chuckles at the look on Lexa’s face.

“Commander you say?” Lexa steps back to Clarke and tickles her sides. “Take it back.” She smiles as the blonde squirms. “Take it back, Clarke.”

Clarke tugs Lexa down and pins her hands above her head. It’s very tempting to lean in and kiss her. She can see the way the brunette holds her breath as she leans in. She pecks Lexa’s cheek lightly, before letting go. “You can breathe again, Lexa.” She leaps off the bed to make a run for it, but her ankle isn’t cooperating. She falls onto the floor with a thump.

“Clarke!” Lexa jumps off of her bed to help Clarke. “You have to be careful.”

“I can’t stop falling for you, Lexa.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is trying to be such a smooth fucker. 
> 
> Not yet dear readers, not yet ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will happen.

Octavia jumps into Raven’s arms. “Hey, babe.” She leans her head down to kiss Raven’s lips while wrapping her legs around Raven’s waist. She has missed her.

Raven laughs as she places her hands on Octavia’s thighs to hoist her up better. “This is a lovely way to leave class. You should jump in my arms like that every time.” She’s proud to let it be known that Octavia is hers.

Anya clears her throat behind them. “Keep it moving, girls.”

Octavia and Raven ignore the small stream of students that walk past them.

Raven lowers Octavia and laces their fingers together.

“It’ll be nice sleeping at your place, Rae.”

“I’m happy you’re staying over.” Raven looks around. “Where’s Clarke?”

“She was in a hurry, I think. She was bolting out our classroom fast, I could barely keep up. You know that says something, because I’m quite fast.”

Raven knows that true. Octavia does run fast, always being such an overachiever during their gym class. “Okay, then we’ll see Clarke tomorrow. Kind of rude how she didn’t even hug me before leaving.” She pretends to pout a bit. Clarke usually gives her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

“Aw babe, I’ll make up for that loss.” Octavia kisses Raven and wraps her arms around her.

“Mhm.” Raven smiles against Octavia’s lips. “I suppose I can live with that.” She can definitely live with that.

“Take this outside, girls.” Anya says with a calm tone. “School is over.”

“Okay, okay.” Raven rolls her eyes. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Miss Forest.”

“I will twist your grades if you keep making comments like that.”

Raven laughs. Miss Forest can be so uptight. She takes Octavia’s hand and walks through the hallway to leave the building. Miss Forest seriously needs to get laid or something. She should have never written that note. Miss Forest will never fully let her live that one down. When she wrote it, she didn’t expect to get caught. Truth be told, she was thinking more about Octavia when she wrote it, for the explicit parts at least.

Octavia stops walking, right as they’re about to exit the building. “Um what the actual fuck?”

Raven stops walking as well and looks at Octavia. “What?” She’s confused. “You look like you’ve seen god knows what.”

“Yeah, that could be one way to describe it.” Octavia waves her free hand around outside the building, where cars are parked. “Why on earth did I just see Miss Woods putting Clarke into her car? Like, she was carrying her.”

“What the hell?” Raven raises her eyebrows. “Okay, that’s not normal.”

“Which part about school is over don’t you two understand?” Anya speaks up from behind them. “Everyone else hurries to leave, and here you two are, blocking the exit. If you love school so much, there is always room for more detention.”

“Don’t be so hard on them.” Costia says, suddenly standing next to Anya.

Anya glares at Costia for a moment. “Reyes, Blake, stop blocking the exit.” Costia shouldn’t undermine her authority, especially not in front of students.

Octavia and Raven walk away, to avoid getting into trouble.

Raven quickly pulls Octavia further away. Once they reach the small parking lot, she stops walking again. “Maybe we should text Clarke or call her.” She wants to make sure Clarke is okay.

“Well, I don’t think she’s being kidnapped, because that would be really dumb of Miss Woods to do. I guess she might be giving Clarke a ride home, but the carrying makes zero sense.”

“Oh shit, what if Clarke got hurt? Maybe we should check the hospital. I think Abby is working now, so she’ll know if Clarke has been brought in.”

Their conversation stops when they turn their attention to people shouting. They keep their head low while Anya and a stranger are shouting things at each other. They don’t really hear what’s being said, but it doesn’t look great.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya is about to make her way to her car to go home when someone grasps her forearm. She spins around to yell at whoever dares to touch her without her permission. What she didn’t expect was to be eye to eye with someone she sort of used to be with. It didn’t last long at all, and it ended on a bad note because she wasn’t interested.

“Anya, I’ve missed you.”

“What are you doing here, Roan?” Anya wants to go home. She’s not in the mood for any of this.

“I’m here to see you.”

Anya sighs. “We broke up a long time ago. Accept that and move on.” She doesn’t want to deal with this. Roan is not a bad guy, not at all, but they just don’t click like that. She’s not into him.

“Please, just give us a chance!”

“Why the hell are you shouting!?” Anya doesn’t want unwanted attention to be drawn to them. She has a reputation to uphold. “Keep your voice down!”

“I’m sorry. It’s difficult without you! I keep thinking about you!”

“Hey, keep your voice down.” Anya hisses. She doesn’t want others to hear, they’re still near the school. “It’s unfortunate that you feel that way, but I have moved on.”

“Are you seeing someone else? Is that it?”

Anya is not seeing anyone. “Yes, I’m with someone else. My girlfriend and I are happy together, and you should move on so you can find someone who will make you happy.”

“I want to meet her, to make sure this is real and not some joke.”

“Roan, you can’t be serious. We’re adults, don’t act like a child.”

“I’ll be here tomorrow. If you’re really happy with someone else, then I’ll accept that and I’ll leave you alone. I just don’t want you to be alone. You deserve someone who makes you happy, someone who loves you. Take care, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Anya can’t believe this just happened. Roan is a sweet guy, but he’s not her type. She gets that he’s confused why she broke up with him. It didn’t work for her. It looks like she needs to have a girlfriend tomorrow. Lexa can do that for her, just to pretend. They already had something together in the past, so it’s not that hard to fake it. They were both lonely in the past and sought each other out. Eventually it got weird. Lexa is her friend and she’s more like a sibling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mhmm, your food smells delicious.” Clarke carefully makes her way into Lexa’s kitchen.

Lexa turns around to look at Clarke. “Be careful with your ankle, Clarke.” She knows she has said that many times by now, but she doesn’t want the blonde to hurt herself further. Clarke already fell twice, which didn’t help her ankle. “Do not put too much pressure on it, it is better to avoid putting pressure on your ankle altogether, for the time being.”

Clarke chuckles at how adorable Lexa is being. It’s cute how concerned the brunette is about her.

“I am not kidding, Clarke.”

“My mom is a doctor. I know what I’m doing.”

“Is that why you fell twice?”

Clarke laughs. “Touché, Lexa. You got me.” She walks over towards the table.

Lexa quickly pulls a chair back for Clarke. “Here you go.”

Clarke winks at Lexa. “Thanks dear, you’re adorable with your chivalry and all that.”

“First Lexa, then commander, now dear?”

“I thought calling you dear would make me sound more mature.”

“Oh my bad, I forgot that ‘all that’ is very mature, and not at all something a teenager would say.”

Clarke stares at Lexa. “Are you sassing me now?”

“I have no idea what you are saying, Clarke.” Lexa tries to hide her smile. She really likes Clarke, a lot. This is going to be hard. She pulls another chair back. Carefully, she places the blonde’s ankle on the chair. “I will get you a pillow, to make this more comfortable for you.”

“Thanks, dear.” Clarke teases.

“You make me feel old.” Lexa groans lightly.

“I think you got that one mixed up.” Clarke corrects Lexa. “It should make you feel young. Sometimes grandmothers call their grandchildren dear, so if anyone should feel old, it’s me.”

Lexa gently lifts Clarke’s leg up to place a pillow under her foot, to make it softer for her ankle. “Does this feel better, Clarke?”

Clarke smiles at Lexa. “Almost.” She can think of a few things that might help.

Lexa shakes her head with a small smile. Clarke is cute. She leans down and kisses the blonde’s ankle. “Better?”

Clarke holds a hand to her chest. “I’m healed.” She replies with a high pitched tone. Her phone buzzes a few times in her pocket. She frowns as she looks at the messages. Octavia and Raven have been texting her, repeatedly. “I have to make a quick phone call, excuse me.”

Lexa turns her attention back to the food. She would try not to eavesdrop, but she’s only a few steps away from Clarke.

Clarke calls Raven, who has been blowing her phone up the most. “Hey Rae, you texted me. What’s up?”

_“You’re asking me what’s up? O saw Miss Woods carrying you into her car. What the fuck is going on Clarke? Are you okay? We’re on our way to the hospital right now. You weren’t replying so we figured to go there to ask your mom if you’re there.”_

Clarke’s face pales. Oh god, Octavia saw Lexa carrying her. “No wait, I’m not at the hospital. Calm down. I fell and hurt my ankle a bit, but it’s nothing too bad. Miss Woods offered to take me home so I wouldn’t have to walk.” That’s a decent excuse. She mumbles a few more words before hanging up.

Lexa has to be more careful. Of course at least someone was going to see her carrying Clarke away.

Clarke tries to talk with Lexa during dinner, but the brunette isn’t saying much. “Lexa, do you think that you and I can ever…? You know? Just… be?”

“Maybe someday, Clarke.” Lexa can’t promise Clarke anything. She can’t say yes, but she doesn’t want to say no either.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven ring Clarke’s doorbell. They both agreed that they would walk to school with her, mostly to see if her ankle is okay enough to walk or if she’ll need help.

Clarke grabs her backpack and opens the door.

“How’s your ankle?” Raven asks while looking down at Clarke’s feet. “Are you okay to walk or nah?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. My ankle is a little sore, but I can move it just fine.”

Octavia takes one of Clarke’s arms and swings it over her shoulder. “If you need to lean on someone, you can always lean on me.”

Raven swings Clarke’s other arm over her shoulder. “You can lean on me as well.”

“My ankle is fine.” Clarke reassures them. “Though if you could carry my legs as well, I wouldn’t be opposed.”

“In your dreams, Clarke.” Raven grins. “Let’s move it.”

“We need to make sure you’re all good to go for Saturday.” Octavia adds. She sees the way Clarke raises her eyebrow. “The double date thing, you know, we’re going to the movies and Luna is your date.”

“Oh yeah, that.” Clarke remembers now. “That’s not a date, just hanging out as friends.”

Raven smirks. “Whatever you say, Clarke.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. If only they would know that her heart is already reserved for Lexa. She will wait for Miss Woods. Maybe may not be a strong promise, well it’s not a promise, but it’s a small flicker of hope. Albeit small, she will hold on to it. There is hope that one day, she can be with Lexa. If having to wait a few months is what it takes, then she will wait. It won’t be easy, but it will be worth it. Miss Woods is wait the worth.

Together they walk towards school.

Clarke looks forward to draw Lexa again today and to draw other things as well. She wants to give Miss Woods more of her drawings, so Lexa has more of them to frame. “We’re going to be early at school.” She looks at her watch. “We’re usually never early like this.”

“Yeah.” Raven shrugs. “We weren’t sure how much extra time you might have needed with your ankle.”

“Hmm, that’s a fair point.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa barely made her way in the teachers’ lounge when she sees Anya is pacing around. That’s unlike her. Anya is usually quite composed and hardly nervous. “Anya, are you alright?” She places a hand on top of Anya’s shoulder, which often helps to calm the older woman. It’s good that no other teachers are around yet, they are always early.

Anya stops pacing around. “Do you remember how I told you about Roan?”

“Yes, I remember.” Lexa remembers how Anya came to her place afterwards and drank a bottle of red wine. “He is your ex of sorts, and you had no interest in him.” She wonders where this is going.

“Yesterday after school when I walked outside, someone grasped my arm and it was Roan.”

“Is he harassing you? If he is, you should call the police.”

Anya shakes her head. “It isn’t exactly like that. Roan isn’t bad, he means well. He still has feelings for me, but I told him I moved on and that he should move on as well. Then he asked if I’m seeing someone else. To get rid of him and in the hope that he would finally move on, I said yes. I told him I have a girlfriend, which obviously I don’t. You know I’m not seeing anyone.” She takes a deep breath. “He will be back here at school any minute now. When he left yesterday, he sent me a text afterwards. You know we have been together in the past.”

“Yes, we used to be together.” Lexa remembers those times. It’s not like she could ever forget that, but she is not one to rekindle. “You need someone to pose as your girlfriend.” Anya doesn’t even have to say the words, she can already hear what the older woman is trying to ask her, based on the explanation she has been given.

“Yes, exactly.” Anya takes Lexa’s hand in hers. “It’s only for a short moment. Roan simply needs to see us together. It won’t take more than five minutes, tops. I already informed him that I don’t have much time. Once he sees us together, he will accept that I’m happy with someone else and then he’ll move on.”

Lexa sighs. Anya should have told him the truth, rather than spinning a story like that. “Okay.” The older woman has done a lot for her in the past, including helping her to get this job. She owes Anya a lot.

Anya squeezes Lexa’s hand to show her gratitude. “He will be at the parking lot.” She opens the door of the teachers’ lounge.

Lexa nods and follows Anya to go outside.

Anya walks up to Roan as she sees him. She laces her fingers together with Lexa’s. “Roan, this is my girlfriend.”

“Hello.” Lexa says politely. She feels awkward to pose as Anya’s girlfriend.

Roan shifts his eyes between Anya and Lexa. “You two are a couple?” He sounds like he doesn’t believe that they are. “Anya, is this real or is she just a friend of yours? I want you to be happy, truly. It would be sad if you would be alone.”

“It’s real.” Anya replies dryly. She snakes her arms around Lexa’s waist. “We’re together, happily together.” She smiles at the younger woman.

Lexa tries to smile as well. She thinks about Clarke, which helps her to smile brighter and more sincere.

Anya cups Lexa’s cheeks and crashes their lips together. She lightly bites the younger woman’s bottom lip. It’s been three years since they kissed like that.

Lexa reciprocates the kiss, knowing that this isn’t real. This doesn’t mean anything. She places her hands on Anya’s hips.

When they break their kiss, Roan says a few words to wish them the best with their relationship. They watch as Roan leaves.

“Thank you, Lexa.” Anya is relieved to have this over with. “I owe you one.”

“We are friends, Anya.” Anya will always have a special place in Lexa’s heart. “You are the closest I have to family.” Without the older woman, she wouldn’t have anyone at all. There is no family, there’s only Anya. They’re both lone wolves, who sort of adopted each other as family.

Anya gives Lexa a tightlipped smile and walks away to go back inside.

Lexa is about to turn on her heel to go back to the teachers’ lounge, when she notices Clarke. The blonde is never this early. Out of all days, today Clarke has to be early and from the look on the blonde’s face, she saw it all.

Tears stream down Clarke’s cheeks. Lexa told her that Miss Forest is the closest she has to family. Are they together? She saw the way they held each other and the way they kissed. Maybe Lexa sees her as a toy, some foolish teenager who she can have fun with. This is her worst day of school ever. She falls down onto her knees. Seeing the one she…Lexa kissed Anya and it hurts.

Octavia and Raven crouch down next to Clarke.

“Clarke?” Octavia looks at Clarke’s ankle. “What happened?”

“Shit, Clarke.” Raven is concerned. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Clarke shakes her head while more tears fall. She wraps her arms around her best friends and cries more.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't chase me with torches, I'll fix it! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are both sad. 
> 
> Clarke has a breaking point.

Octavia and Raven help Clarke to get inside the school. They make their way to the school nurse.

Clarke is biting her lip hard to stop crying. She had quickly lied that her ankle began to hurt more, and that it caused her to fall. Ironic how she fell for Lexa for the third time, yet this time it hurts like hell. Her head is spinning and she wants to erase what she saw. She wishes it could be unseen, but it can’t. She was early today, earlier than usual. What if Lexa does that every morning? She wouldn’t know because she’s never been this early before.

“Hey, Miss Vie.” Octavia smiles politely at the school nurse. “Clarke hurt her ankle because she fell yesterday, and she fell again today.” She’s not sure why Clarke suddenly fell. It was out of the blue. They were walking fine one moment and the next Clarke fell. It all appears dubious.

Clarke stiffly nods to agree with Octavia’s words. She doesn’t speak or move while Miss Vie checks her ankle to see how bad it is. She has to fight against her tears.

“I will give you some ice, but it doesn’t look bad.” Miss vie concludes after studying Clarke’s ankle closely. “I’ll apply some cream that should help. By tomorrow, your ankle should be better.” She offers Clarke a friendly smile.

“I’m just clumsy.” Clarke tries to laugh it off, but it all feels bitter now. She wants to go home and lock herself up in her room. “I don’t feel so well today. This morning I was vomiting.” She ignores the way Octavia and Raven look offended because she didn’t tell them. They don’t know that she’s lying. “I felt dizzy, so I fell.” It’s Wednesday, if she’s lucky, she could go home for the rest of this week. It won’t be much, but it would be something. “I should have stayed home, but I wanted to try to come to school anyway.”

“I’ll write you a note.” Miss Vie takes a piece of paper and a pen. “I’ll call your mother so she can pick you up. It’s not safe for you to go home alone in this condition.”

Clarke nods weakly. She probably looks like shit anyway, so her mother won’t question if she’s truly sick or if she’s faking it. She’s not faking it so much she really does feel sick, sick because of what she saw. The image of Lexa and Anya kissing keeps playing through her mind on repeat. She thought Miss Cole was into Miss Woods, well maybe she is, but apparently Miss Forest is as well. How can she ever possibly handle competition like that? She is a student. If Lexa would be with Miss Cole or with Miss Forest, it wouldn’t be such a big secret, it wouldn’t be forbidden.

Lexa already knows Anya, they must really be close. What she has seen was clear evidence of that. Yesterday went well, or so she thought. She had a good time at Lexa’s place. They seemed to click quite well. Okay, nothing was set in stone, but she thought they had something special going on between them. She felt a spark and she could have sworn Lexa felt it too. The maybe someday she has been given suddenly feels like a sharp no. Perhaps Lexa said maybe to spare her feelings somehow, to avoid directly turning her down. If Lexa doesn’t want her, she should say no.

She wonders if Lexa will wonder where she is, now that she isn’t in class. Octavia will probably tell Miss Woods that she’s sick. Will Lexa care and wonder if she’s okay? That would be dumb wouldn’t it? How can she possibly be okay after what she saw? Lexa can’t help it if she’s into Anya, but in the case Miss Woods should have told her no, rather than giving her a flicker of hope. Now she’ll just sit here and wait for her mother to pick her up so she can go home. Her heart is a mess.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is sitting sadly on her couch. Clarke hasn’t been in her class anymore this week. The last she saw of the blonde was all the tears she was crying, because Clarke saw her with Anya. She wants to explain, to let the blonde know it wasn’t what it looked like. This weekend will be gloomy. Anya has asked her if she wants to hang out with her, along with Costia. She doesn’t feel like going anywhere, so she said no.

Getting through this school week has been difficult. She had to remain professional and teach her class. When she had asked Octavia where Clarke was, Octavia said the blonde is sick. She knows that’s a lie. It can’t be that Clarke happened to be sick all of the sudden. She knows why the blonde suddenly appeared sick. What she did sickened Clarke. She was helping Anya because they’re basically family, but now everything with the blonde is ruined.

Maybe she should be thankful that perhaps Clarke will move on now, like she should, but she’s not. Her feelings for the blonde won’t leave her alone. It’s frustrating to have so little control. She can’t control her heart. She can’t tell her heart to stop l-liking Clarke. The blonde has always looked like a sunshine. She fears what she will see once Monday rolls in. The last thing she wants is for Clarke to be in pain because of her. She has to talk to the blonde, if Clarke will give her a chance to explain. If not, she will respect that and not bother the blonde.

She has considered driving to Clarke’s house, since she knows where the blonde lives, but she doubts that would be a good idea. Clarke is home for a reason. She’ll have to give the blonde time, but she definitely wants to talk to Clarke to explain. Technically she is single and she can be with anyone she wants without having to care, but it’s not that simple. It’s not okay that she has hurt the one she…has feelings for. It’s never her intention to hurt Clarke in any way. That kiss with Anya meant nothing. What the blonde saw was completely out of context.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is rummaging through her closet, deciding what to wear. It’s Saturday and she will be seeing Octavia, Raven and Luna in an hour. It’ll be fun to hang out with them, to go to the movies and to do other fun things. They asked if she was sure she still wanted to go, making sure if she felt better. No, she doesn’t feel better, but she told them she’s okay. She doesn’t want to mope in her room forever. Life goes on. She wants to live hers in the fast lane. Yolo and all that.

Going out can help her forget. She’s not sure what to think anymore. For now she doesn’t want to think at all. She wants to go out and have fun with her friends.

She selects a thin white sweater that has cats on it, light blue jeans and a pair of boots. She applies cherry lip balm onto her lips and fixes her hair. Once she’s dressed, Octavia, Raven and Luna are at her door. She opens the door so she can follow them to go out. With her eyes she cans what they’re wearing.

Raven is wearing a red dress that’s tight around her waist, but flows around her legs. It really compliments her body. She has cute black boots on.

Octavia is wearing low cut jeans and a black blouse, with a few buttons open to leave only a little to the imagination, which Raven really seems to appreciate.

Luna is wearing ripped black pants and a dark green top. She holds her hand out for Clarke.

Clarke accepts Luna’s hand. They walk hand in hand towards the movies, while Octavia and Raven are walking hand in hand as well.

Once they’re at the movies, Clarke reaches for her wallet, but Luna stops her and pays for her. She can see how Octavia and Raven are winking at her. Okay, this is definitely a date and not simply hanging out. Not that it matters much. She’s single anyway and she can have some fun if she wants to. She’s not tied to anyone. Who knows, maybe Lexa is kissing Anya right now.

Octavia half crawls onto Raven’s lap while they’re at the movies. They have chosen to sit in the back row. She giggles while she tries to straddle her girlfriend, but the seats aren’t the greatest for that.

Raven holds Octavia so she won’t fall. She still can’t believe that the prettiest girl in school is hers.

The lights are switched off and the movie begins to play.

Octavia and Raven aren’t even watching. They’re too occupied kissing each other, not caring in the slightest about the movie.

Clarke awkwardly sits next to them, with Luna on her other side. She can only see them all vaguely now, from the light the screen is providing. Watching the movie isn’t working out so well. She keeps zoning out and thinking about Lexa. If only she could forget about Lexa for five minutes, but she can’t.

When the movie is over, Luna takes Clarke’s hand and stares longingly into her eyes.

Clarke leans in and kisses Luna. She wants to feel something other than the pain. When their lips crash together, she realizes it’s not working. The pain is still there and now she can add guilt to it. This is infuriating. She shouldn’t feel guilty, Lexa isn’t even hers. It’s fine to kiss anyone she wants, and yet it isn’t fine at all.

Luna lightly pulls away. “Are you sure you want this, Clarke?”

“What makes you ask that? I kissed you.”

“You seem unsure. I can feel it when you kiss me.”

Clarke brings their lips together again. She tries to deepen their kiss, knowing that Luna likes her. It doesn’t help. This doesn’t feel right. “I’m sorry, I… I can’t do this.” She looks into Luna’s eyes. “You’re sweet and it would be great if we could be friends, I just… I can’t do this. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you.”

In a rush of panic, Clarke begins to run. She runs towards the bathroom of the movie theater and slides down against the wall. She keeps messing things up. It was stupid to kiss Luna. It was wrong. Luna didn’t deserve that, she’s a sweet girl.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven enter the bathroom and slide down next to Clarke.

Clarke looks at them. “Where’s Luna?”

“She went home.” Octavia replies. “We figured you need some time to yourself. Rae and I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“You seem quite upset, Clarke.” Raven didn’t think Clarke would run like that. It was clear that her kiss with Luna wasn’t what she wanted. “What’s the matter?”

“I have all these feelings for someone I really like. She’s so smart, kind, caring and beautiful and ugh, it’s killing me. I saw her kissing someone else and it hurt so much. I’ve been thinking about it ever since I saw it happening, but now I’m not so sure anymore what that kiss actually meant.” Clarke has been breaking her head over it, trying to understand what it is that she saw. “I’m not so sure because their connection is like sisters. She said they’re like family. Family doesn’t kiss each other on the lips. What if it was a platonic peck like the ones we always used to give each other? What if I’m reading into this all wrong?” She can’t stop thinking about it. It’s possible that the kiss didn’t mean anything special.

Clarke is breathing faster. “I thought if I’d hang out with you all today that maybe I could try to get over her, but I can’t. There’s no way I can get her out of my head. It’s like she’s everywhere, and I don’t know what to think anymore. I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know. When I kissed Luna it felt so wrong, because it wasn’t her. Luna is not her. Luna is sweet, but she’s not her.” She has to stop rambling, she can’t breathe. “I want her.” She wants Lexa.

“Hey, Clarke.” Octavia’s voice is soft. “Breathe.” She strokes Clarke’s hair. “Take a deep breath in, okay, easy there. Let your breath out, nice and calm.” She keeps her voice calm and steady, hoping to be comforting. “Concentrate on my voice.”

“Thanks, O.” Clarke’s breathing evens out again. “I’m sorry, I just, I don’t know.” She feels like she will keep losing it.

“Who is that girl that you like so much that you’re talking as if your head is spinning?” Octavia hates seeing one of her best friends broken, so full of hurt. Clarke must really love the girl she’s talking about.

Clarke can’t tell them, she shouldn’t. “I can’t say who it is.” It’s too risky. This is about forbidden love, not about some girl from a coffee shop or something. There’s no way to tell what the consequences would be if she tells them. They’re her best friends and they have been for so long, but this is big. This is not about some small crush.

“We’re your best friends.” Raven says as a matter of fact. “Whoever it is, we won’t judge you. We support you.” Clarke can be into anyone she wants. She’s not going to judge her for it. It’s obvious that Clarke is in deep.

Clarke nervously bites her lip. “Try not to freak out.” She has no idea how they will react. This is different than the times where they talked about the most kissable teachers, this is serious. “But you can’t tell anyone, not a soul. You have to keep this to yourself, no matter what.” She would be really hurt if her two best friends would betray her.

“Okay, Clarke.” Raven will try not to freak out. She’s getting more and more concerned though. Of course she won’t tell anyone. She has kept secrets before.

“We’ll try not to freak out.” Octavia whispers. That’s the best she can do, since she has no idea what Clarke will say. “You can tell us, if you want.” She wants to be there for Clarke, but at the same time she doesn’t plan on forcing it out of her.

“It’s…” Clarke looks at her friends. She anxiously holds her breath. “It’s Miss Woods.” The truth is out now, the secret that she kept.

Octavia is shocked. “Our teacher?” She’s not sure what she expected Clarke to say, but that wasn’t it. Usually she can tell who Clarke is after, but she hadn’t noticed. Clarke can be the most obvious person she knows, but she definitely kept this one hidden quite well. It could have to do with it being their teacher, who she would never expect Clarke to fall for. “You have a thing for Miss Woods and you saw her kissing someone else?”

Clarke nods. “Her name is Lexa.” She already expected her friends would be shocked. Raven seems silent, which is unlike her. Maybe Raven is so shocked that she’s not saying anything. “My heart hurts because I... I like her. It hurts because I thought… I’m not sure, but maybe she feels something for me as well. It looked like she did, but now I’m not sure anymore, not after what I saw earlier this week.”

Raven squeezes Clarke’s hand. “You can count on us.” She winks at Clarke.

“Really?” Clarke is taken aback. “No lecture? Just like that?” She thought they would say things to try and tell her how wrong it is to be into a teacher.

“Just like that.” Raven repeats without missing a beat. “Like I said, no judging. We’re your best friends.”

“Yeah.” Octavia chimes in. “What she said.” She kisses Raven’s jaw and smiles at her.

“You guys are the best.” Clarke loves Octavia and Raven, they’re good friends. She can always count on them. It’s a relief that they’re taking this so well. Her secret was eating at her.

“We will be your wingwomen, Clarke.” Raven says with a smirk on her face. “Leave it to us experts.”

“Experts?” Clarke snorts. “You two liked each other for a long time before realizing it was mutual.” They don’t sound like experts at all. “How’s that for experts?”

“Hush, hush.” Raven laughs. Clarke does have a point. “Do you want our help or not?”

“Yeah, help would be appreciated, but uh… Lexa has personal morals, which I want to respect.” Clarke doesn’t want to dent Lexa’s morals, it wouldn’t help. “She won’t date anyone who isn’t eighteen yet, so I don’t really have a chance to be with her yet.”

Raven winks at Clarke. “Just trust us.”

“Okay, okay, but nothing bad.” Clarke’s not sure what Octavia and Raven would possibly be up to. “I want to respect her morals. I really like her, and I don’t want to disrespect her. After all the confusion, I think I need to have a chance to talk with her, privately.” She needs to clear the air. It was wrong to avoid Lexa. She can’t possibly avoid her forever.

Octavia rubs her hands together. “Let’s do this, bitches.” She jumps up onto her feet. “Are you ready for this? Because I am.” She feels hyper. “Clarke is single and ready to mingle, with Miss Woods.”

Raven nods at Octavia. “Let operation Clexa commence.”

“Oh my god.” Clarke groans. “You nicknamed us? I just told you her name two minutes ago.”

“Shh, Clarke.” Raven presses her index finger against Clarke’s lips. “Do you want my expertise or not?” She has years of experience on seducing people. She’s a flirt champion. There’s nothing wrong with using her skills to help one of her best friends.

“I am going to regret this, aren’t I?” Clarke laughs at how silly Octavia and Raven are being, but it’s also very sweet of them. “Okay fine, I’ll accept your expertise.” She wonders how bad it could possibly be.

“Operation Clexa is a go.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah my Octaven babies. *grins cheekily for the next chapter*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Raven are sneaky. 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter ;)

Monday rolls around the corner. During the weekend, Clarke has talked a lot with Octavia and Raven about Lexa. She told them about the drawings she made, and how Miss Woods has been framing them. They said it is sickly sweet and she has to admit that it is. She also told them how Lexa took care of her when she hurt her ankle.

When they arrive at school, they are a bit early.  

Octavia and Raven both stare at their watches, mumbling something about the time it is, down to the second.

Clarke raises her eyebrow. Apparently the love birds set their watches at the same time now. They don’t have to set it to the same second. They’re acting strange, but so deeply in love.

“I have to go to the bathroom real quick, but I’ll be right back!” Raven shouts at them. She leans closer to Octavia to whisper in her ear. “If you see Principal Kane, try to distract him, I’ll need a minute with those cameras.”

“Be careful, babe.” Octavia whispers back. “I love you too, babe!” She says aloud, for Clarke to hear as well. On the inside she’s nervous. She doesn’t want Raven to get caught in Principal Kane’s office. Her girlfriend is a genius, but that doesn’t mean she’s immune to getting into trouble. Raven already has enough detention as it is.

Clarke is walking around with Octavia, talking a bit about their weekend, while they wait for Raven to return from the bathroom.

“Oh look, it’s Principal Kane!” Octavia sounds chipper and tugs Clarke along. “Let’s go say hi.” She makes it sound like a random suggestion.

Clarke is confused. Since when do they do that? “O, what are you doing?” Octavia must have hit her head or something. Not that Kane is bad or anything, but this is strange. If she passes him in the hallway or something, she politely greets him, but she never personally walks up to him.

“Hello, Principal Kane!” Octavia waves at him. “How was your weekend?” She feigns innocence. Raven should be back soon, dammit she better be. “The weather was lovely, don’t you think?”

Clarke face palms. What on earth is Octavia doing? Her friend never really talks about the weather. This is awkward.

“Hello, Miss Blake.” Kane politely greets back. “I had an excellent weekend. It is good to see you so chipper at school. I heard you are quite sleepy during class, aside from gym.”

“Oh yeah heard that about me?” Octavia scratches her hand nervously at her neck. “Oh gee, heh.” She didn’t think the principal would be so well informed. “I’ll try to sleep more, sir yes sir.”

Clarke wants to sink into the ground right now. She doesn’t know what Octavia is on and she doubts she would even want to know at all.

Raven slips her hand into Octavia’s hand and squeezes gently. Step one is completed. It was easy. It’s an exciting thrill to do this while trying not to get caught. As Principal Kane walks away, she laughs. “Sir yes sir.”

Octavia groans. “Of course that had to be the part you heard, babe.” She feels ashamed.

“You’re so damn cute.” Raven grabs Octavia’s collar and kisses her. “It’s one of the many things I love about you. I’m almost sorry I’ve kept you from your sleep so much.”

“Mhm.” Octavia mumbles against Raven’s lips. “I’m not sorry about that at all. Why would I need sleep when I have you?”

“Te quiero, mi amor.”

“I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

Raven chuckles. “That’s Spanish, Pocahontas.” She lifts Octavia up and spins her around.

“Shut up and kiss me.” Octavia kisses Raven, forgetting that they’re at school.

The bell rings, signaling that it is time, effectively ruining the kiss between Octavia and Raven.

Raven quickly hugs Octavia and Clarke, before running off to her class. Miss Forest would be grumpy if she would be late, and she doesn’t feel like getting more detention. When she’s spending time in detention, she loses time that she could have been spending with Octavia. It’s better to stay out of trouble as much as possible, although today will have to be an exception. She glances at her watch. Okay, she can do this. Step two is up to Octavia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia laces her fingers together with Clarke’s, to walk to their classroom, as they often do. She looks forward to this day. For once, Monday might not suck. It should be an interesting day, if all goes well. Sweet Clarkey doesn’t suspect a thing.

Clarke watches as Octavia keeps glancing at her watch. “You really seem to like that new watch Raven has given you.” She noticed their watches are identical. It’s one of those cute couple things Octavia and Raven are doing. Octavia hasn’t stopped admiring it ever since they arrived at school.

“Ah yeah.” Octavia smiles nervously. “It’s cute that we have the same one.” She tugs Clarke along towards their class. “Plus, I can’t wait for school to end already, you know?” She winks at Clarke.

Clarke forgets how to breathe for a moment when she sees Lexa sitting behind her desk. Those intense green eyes are on her. She freezes, but then Octavia pushes her a little bit to enter their classroom. Okay, at some point she has to talk with Miss Woods. What on earth is she even going to say? ‘Oh hey, you kissed with Anya, but are you like into her or no?’ That’s not something she can ask. She has been nervous about this all weekend. The last time she saw Lexa was Wednesday morning, when she saw her kissing with Miss Forest.

Lexa stands up as her students sit down. “Students, open your book onto page eighty-three. You have a moment to read individually, in silence.” While her students look down at their books, she keeps her eyes trained on Clarke. She really need to talk to the blonde, to explain.

Clarke is staring at the page in her book, but she’s not concentrating at all. She’s not absorbing any of the words. She wouldn’t be able to tell what’s written on that page, not even if her life would depend on it.

Lexa clears her throat. “Miss Griffin, are you reading that page as I instructed?”

Octavia looks up to see what Miss Woods’ deal is for asking Clarke that.

Clarke slowly looks up at Lexa. “Y-yes.” She’s not really reading it, more staring blankly at it. “I’m reading it.” She knows she’s lying, but she can’t concentrate at all. It takes all the energy and willpower she can find not to cry again.

Lexa cocks her head. “You might want to try reading that page without holding your book upside down.” She would be amused if it wasn’t for how hurt Clarke is. It’s her fault that the blonde can’t concentrate.

Octavia can’t help herself and laughs a little, as a few other students laugh as well. “I’m sorry.” She whispers in Clarke’s ear. “You’re just really out of it.” She knows why Clarke is so distracted. Clarke really has it bad.

Clarke groans internally. How often will she embarrass herself in Lexa’s presence?

Octavia keeps wiggling her foot while glancing at her watch. Only a few more minutes. Argh.

“Why are you such a nerve wreck?” Clarke whispers. It’s making her nervous as well. “Can you sit still?” It’s distracting in an unpleasant way.

Octavia wiggles her foot more. She whispers while she hums, only for Clarke to hear. “Drip, drip, drip goes the tap of water. Drip, drip, drip, so much water.” She glances down at her watch again.

Clarke squeezes her legs in frustration until she can’t take it anymore. “Err, Miss Woods?”

“Yes, Miss Griffin?” Lexa questioningly looks at Clarke. The blonde looks overly nervous.

“Can I please go to the bathroom?” Clarke knows Lexa isn’t that easy to let students go to the bathroom during class, but this is Octavia’s fault. “It’s urgent.”

Lexa nods to give Clarke permission. If this was another student, she might have said no.

Clarke rushes out of the classroom, towards the bathroom.

Octavia tries to hide her grin as she looks at her watch again. Thirty seconds. It’s Raven’s move now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya is in the middle of teaching her class when a student whistles and catcalls her. She crosses her arms. “Which one of you has the nerve to do that?” She’s annoyed. “I’m your teacher, and you will all respect me.”

Raven shouts from the back of the classroom. “Miss Forest is hot. Am I right?” She high-fives the guy who is sitting the closest to her. Everyone knows she’s with Octavia, but they also know her reputation. She glances down at her watch. Almost time. She never acted out this much in class.

“Raven Reyes!” Anya glares angrily at Raven. “Be silent.”

Raven is going to hell for this. “Miss Forest, are you silent when you-”

“To the Principal’s office right now, Reyes!” Anya snaps at Raven before she can finish that sentence. That girl has some nerve.

Raven looks at her watch. Okay this is going good. She grabs her backpack and exits the class, ignoring the glare Miss Forest is giving her. She runs through the hallway, hoping Octavia completed her part. Otherwise this is going to be really awkward. If she gets caught, she might get detention for the rest of the school year.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is teaching her class when suddenly the fire alarm goes off. She has been informed that each time a fire drill takes place, the teachers are told beforehand, to know that it’s a drill. This can only mean that this is not a drill. There is an actual fire.

“Students, leave your things.” Lexa instructs. “Get up, be calm and exit the building.” She has never been through this procedure before and this is not even a drill. “This is not a drill.”

It turns out she shouldn’t have said that last part. Her students are screaming and sprinting towards the door, hurrying to get outside, not being calm at all. As far as she knows, Polis never had a fire happening, but there’s a first time for everything.

Octavia watches as all the students run out of the classroom. It’s her move now. She runs up to Miss Woods and desperately grasps her hand, trying to show panic in her eyes. “Miss Woods, oh my god, Clarke is still in the bathroom!! And the fire…” She squeezes a few tears from her eyes. Someone better give her a trophy for this. “Clarke is going to get hurt!”

Lexa’s head is spinning. Clarke is in danger. She has to do something. “Go outside, Octavia. I will get her!” She ushers Octavia out of the door. “Breathe, it will be okay!”

Octavia looks at Lexa and thinks how Miss Woods should be telling herself that. Man that poor woman really has it bad for Clarke, so concerned. Okay, fake tears. “Please save her, Miss Woods.” She sobs and runs away, noticing Raven further down the hall.

Raven laces her fingers together with Octavia. “Did it work?”

“Game, set, match, babe.” Octavia winks briefly at Raven. “You’re a genius. I hope Miss Forest won’t give you detention until the end of the year.”

“She’s pissed about the stuff I said and the catcalling.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is panting when she reaches the students’ bathroom. She opens the door and rushes inside. “Clarke!” She looks around. “Clarke, where are you? There is a fire!” Great, way not to cause panic, again.

Clarke walks out off one of the stalls. She looks at Lexa and tears appear in her eyes. “You kissed Anya.” She doesn’t even care that there’s a fire. It still hurts that Miss Woods kissed Miss Forest.

“I can explain.” Lexa wants to make this right, to clear this up. “What you saw is not what it looked like, Clarke.”

“Okay, so explain, right now.”

“Clarke, there is a fire. We have to go outside. I will explain this later.”

Clarke shakes her head. “No, I’m not going anywhere until you explain.” More tears well up in her eyes. “I don’t care about the fire. Are you into Anya?” She slides down against the wall, feeling defeated. “Explain what I saw.”

Lexa slides down next to Clarke. She wraps her arms around the blonde and cradles her. “Anya is my friend. She is the closest I have to family.” She strokes Clarke’s hair, wishing the blonde will stop crying. “Anya used to have a relationship of sorts with a man. The morning you saw us kissing was the morning she told me he had shown up at school. He still has feelings for her. In a quick rush, Anya told him she moved on and that she has a girlfriend. He wanted to see if Anya was telling the truth.” She wants to put all of her cards truthfully on the table. “Three years ago, Anya and I used to be together. We were both lone wolves, desperately seeking companionship at the time, so we clung to each other. After a while we mutually decided there was nothing more than friendship between us.”

Clarke listens to Lexa’s explanation while she relaxes against the brunette’s chest.

“Anya asked me if I could pretend to be her girlfriend for five minutes, so that man would realize she truly moved on and leave her alone. She should have told him the truth. I owe Anya a lot, including my job. She kissed me to let that man believe that we would be together, because he doubted us. I kissed her back briefly. It did not mean anything. I never want to hurt you, Clarke.”

Clarke lets out a breath she was holding. “I made the wrong conclusions. I’m sorry, I thought you were into her all of the sudden and it hurt so much. That small flicker of hope you had given me felt crushed in that moment.”

Lexa gently lifts Clarke’s chin up to look into her eyes. “If you ever have any doubt or when something is wrong, can you try and talk to me about it? We can always work it out together.” She kisses the blonde’s cheek.

Clarke gasps lightly. “You…you want to work things out together?” A newfound hope blossoms inside her.

Lexa doesn’t want to crush Clarke. She can see the way those blue orbs are lighting up and she’d hate to take that away from the blonde. “We can try, but I am still sticking to my personal morals.” She has always paid attention to her morals and she doesn’t want to break those.

“That’s good enough for me, Lexa.” Clarke is so relieved that what she had seen wasn’t what it looked like. She needs to communicate more and better with Lexa. “Wait, wait.” Her jaw drops. “There’s a fire!? I thought that sound was just a fire drill.”

“Teachers are informed when there is a fire drill. If this was a drill I would know.” Lexa quickly gets up on her feet. “This is not a drill.” She didn’t see any flames when she ran towards the bathroom, but it could be in the cafeteria or something.

Clarke hurries to stand up.

“Here, lean on me, Clarke.”

“But Lexa… the other people here at school…they’ll see.” Clarke is hesitant to accept. It’s not that she doesn’t want to, but she doesn’t want to get Lexa in trouble.

“Your ankle may slow you down.” Lexa knows what she’s doing, she’s helping Clarke. That’s all it is. There is nothing inappropriate to this. “We have to get outside.” The fire could spread fast and she doesn’t want Clarke to get hurt.

Clarke nods and swings one arm over Lexa’s shoulder, leaning on her. Her ankle isn’t even that bad. She can walk on it, only running would be a bit difficult.

Together they slump outside.

Lexa lets go of Clarke and counts her students, relieved when she counts them all.

Other teachers are doing their headcounts for their students as well.

The other students were calm at first, until Lexa’s students had been screaming that it wasn’t a drill, which is kind of Lexa’s fault for shouting that it’s not a drill.

Principal Kane clears his throat. “Attention teachers and students! There is no fire!” He sounds grumpier than usual. “Someone has pulled the fire alarm! I want you all to know that it’s not okay to pull the fire alarm! Whoever did this will be expelled for a week! I will take a look at the security cameras that are placed in the hallway!”

The hallway of Polis is the only place where there are a few security cameras, mostly for when other students steal from lockers. Other than that there are no security cameras, to keep everyone’s privacy intact as much as possible.

Octavia leans closer towards Raven’s ear. “Good job, babe.” She kisses her quickly.

“I wouldn’t have been able to do this without your lovely assistance.”

Clarke is smiling at Octavia and Raven as she approaches them. “Miss Woods ran towards the bathroom to look for me, and we talked it all out.”

“Yeah, Clarke.” Octavia tries to sound dramatic. “She was like a fucking hero, when we were getting out because we thought there was a fire she was all like ‘I have to go save Clarke’ and she ran so fast to get to you.”

“Damn, Clarke.” Raven winks at Clarke. “You have a good taste in women. I approve of her. Any girl who is willing to save you from a fire is worthy of you. Seal of approval.”

Clarke stares dreamily at Lexa, who is talking with other teachers. “Yeah, she’s amazing. I’m relieved it was a false alarm, but you’re right. This is just… wow… her first instinct was to save me.” She looks at Octavia and Raven. “You two really are grinning a lot.”

“Just happy for you, Clarke.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw they talked it out. 
> 
> Now Clarke just needs to put two and two together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks like I finished this chapter early, so I'm posting it before I'd go to sleep. 
> 
> Raven threatens Miss Woods...
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Clarke is back inside her class with Octavia and the other students. They had been outside for quite a while, so long even that it will be lunch break soon. Principal Kane had been beyond frustrated and said that someone had disabled the cameras, so there is no proof who pulled the fire alarm. A few names were mentioned of students who were in the hallway around the time where it happened, but there is no evidence to pin against any student.

Clarke is not so sure what to think about such a prank. Today it worked out really well for her. Whoever did that actually helped her a lot without knowing it. Wait a minute. Someone pulled the fire alarm. The cameras were disabled. Raven slipped away this morning to go to the bathroom. Octavia talked to Principal Kane as if she was stalling him. Octavia caused her to have to go to the bathroom. Their watches…operation Clexa. How does she only realize this now?

Octavia sees the look on Clarke’s face changing. Uh oh, Clarke figured it out. That was faster than she thought. It was only a matter of time before Clarke would find out anyway. “Uh…surprise? Yay?” It all worked out quite well. Clarke had the chance to privately talk with Lexa. It’s true that there were other opportunities to do so, but that’s not how Raven rolls.

Clarke has a small smile on her lips. Her friends are unbelievable, but also unbelievably sweet and supportive. They did all this for her. She should thank them. There is hope with Lexa. They’re both into each other, very clearly. She’ll just have to wait until she’s eighteen, for Miss Woods’ personal morals. That’s fine, but that doesn’t mean she can’t spend time with Lexa as friends.

“Miss Blake, read the next page, please.” Lexa instructs with a calm tone. She wants to hear Clarke’s voice, but she can’t always choose the blonde to read. It warms her heart that Clarke is smiling and sketching.

Clarke grabs her green pencil and concentrates on Lexa’s eyes. She is drawing the two of them together. Once this drawing is done, she will give it to Miss Woods, for her collection of frames. When the bell signals it is time for lunch, she slides her sketchbook into her backpack.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven is already saving seats for Octavia and Clarke in the cafeteria.

Monty, Jasper and Luna are sitting at their table as well.

Clarke takes the seat directly in front of Raven next to Monty, while Octavia settles down next to Raven.

“Hey uh…” Clarke looks at Octavia and Raven with gratitude. “Thanks for helping me.” They’ll know what she’s talking about. She grabs her chocolate pudding from her tray. “Want to trade this with your dessert, O?”

“Yup, you can have my fruit mix.” Octavia holds her dessert out to Clarke and accepts Clarke’s chocolate pudding with her other hand. She likes fruit, but she tends to share her dessert with Raven and her girlfriend happens to like chocolate a lot.

Monty leans over the table. “Hey Luna, there’s this girl who was asking Jas and I if we have your number.”

“Yeah.” Jasper chimes in. “It looks like all the prettiest girls are into girls.”

Luna scribbles her number down and slides it over the table. “Is it that cute one cute girl I was talking about?”

Monty nods. “That’s the one.”

“You can give this to her, Monty.” Luna taps it in front of Monty. “I trust you. Don’t give it to anyone else.”

Clarke is relieved that Luna has found someone else who reciprocates her feelings. That’s good. She felt bad for the way she acted at the movies. Luna is a sweet girl and she deserves to be happy with someone.

“Murphy is back at school today.” Jasper mumbles, sending an empathic look to Octavia and Raven. “He seems calmer now, but you never know.”

“If he bothers O again I’ll kick his ass.” Raven says with determination. She won’t let anyone trouble Octavia. “If he dares to try anything, he’ll learn soon not to mess with my girl.”

“I’d pay money to see that.” Jasper winks at Raven. “I bet you’d totally be able to kick his ass. Oh by the way, I heard from other students from your class that you were catcalling Miss Forest.”

“Ah yeah, I did that and she kicked me out.”

Clarke’s jaw drops. She didn’t know Raven did that. So that’s how the fire alarm got pulled. It all falls together now.

Jasper laughs. “Nice, so how much detention do you have now?”

“My man, I can’t even count it anymore.” When Raven went back to class after the fake fire alarm stopped, Miss Forest gave her another month of detention. “I guess I had that one coming.” It was all worth it. Clarke talked it out with Miss Woods so it’s all good, but that bitch better not break Clarke’s heart or she’ll turn the sprinklers on in her classroom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is relieved when the day is over, and mostly relieved that everything is okay with Clarke now.

Clarke walks up to Lexa’s desk and hands her the drawing she made. “I sketched this for you.” She keeps her voice low, as a few students are still leaving the classroom. None of them are paying attention to her. They all just want to go home, now that this Monday is passing.

“Oh my, Clarke.” Lexa accepts it and admires it. “This is beautiful. You drew us again.” She smiles as her eyes scan over the drawing. This time they’re kissing in the drawing. “I really like it.”

Clarke smiles shyly. “Are you going to frame it to add it to your collection?”

“Yes, I will.” Lexa carefully puts it away in her briefcase. “I look forward to see you tomorrow, Clarke.”

“I look forward to see you as well.” Clarke feels her stomach flutter. “Same time tomorrow.” She winks and walks away. As she walks, she moves her hips a little.

Lexa squeezes her hand around her briefcase. Clarke is a tease. It’s very alluring to kiss the blonde, but she has her morals. She’s already overlooking the fact that Clarke is her student. When the blonde turns eighteen, she will consider giving in. She could try to wait until the end of the school year, when Clarke stops being her student, but she’s not sure if she’ll last that long.

When every student has left, she makes her way to the door so she can leave. That’s when someone suddenly walks into her classroom and slams the door shut. She stares, displeased about this situation.

“Oh shit, I didn’t mean to slam your door, I just… fuck, never mind, I’ll get to the point.”

Lexa tilts her head to the side. “Raven?” That’s the girl who helped Clarke with the Mister Collins situation. “What is the meaning of this?” That girl definitely doesn’t watch her tongue.

Raven steps forward. Clarke would kill her for this, then revive her and kill her again. She places one hand on the side of Miss Woods’ desk and tries to look intimidating. It is way easier said than done. That stoic look is drilling into her skull. “I’m here to talk to you.”

Lexa is confused. “You are not even in my student, Raven.”

“Okay, listen really carefully.” Raven taps Miss Woods’ arm with her finger. Man, Lexa glares at her like she’ll chop her hand off. “I’m one of Clarke’s best friends, and I really care about her. I know you care about her as well. Before you pretend you don’t know what the hell I’m talking about, you know exactly what I’m talking about. Yes, Clarke told me, but don’t panic. Octavia and I won’t tell a soul.”

Lexa’s eyes widen. Did Clarke tell Octavia and Raven about her feelings? She is not prepared for this. She’s not sure what’s going on.

“Don’t look so freaked out, Le-, err, Miss Woods. Just treat her good, okay? Clarke is a sweetheart, she’s a good person.” Raven hovers closer towards Miss Woods. “If you hurt her, I will break you.” What she is doing might be incredibly stupid, but she doesn’t want to see Clarke getting hurt. She’ll let the first time slip because it was a misunderstanding, but if Miss Woods ever hurts Clarke on purpose she’ll have something coming her way, and it’ll be a shitstorm.

“Are you giving me that one talk parents tend to give?” This is new for Lexa. Nobody ever said those words to her. She has barely been with anyone throughout her years and never really met families from the people she had short relationships with.

“If I was giving you that talk, I’d ask you what your intentions with Clarke are. Hm wait, maybe I should ask that. You and I could be friends.” Raven says seriously. “I’m not going to tell anyone. You love Clarke, don’t you? I’m not even in your class, and I can tell.”

“Raven.” Lexa warns.

“If you hurt her, I will cut you, commander.”

Lexa rolls her eyes at the nickname. “I get it. If I hurt Clarke you will break me and cut me.” She has no intentions to hurt Clarke. “Is threatening a teacher a Monday ritual for you, Raven?” This is not how she pictured her day at school ending.

Raven laughs. “If it was, I would never see the end of detention.” She’d probably get expelled for quite a long time or maybe even kicked out of school.

“Tell me, Raven…” Lexa takes a step closer towards Raven and stares into her eyes. “Does Clarke know you are in here threatening me?” The way Raven’s expressions change lets her know she hit the jackpot. Clarke doesn’t know.

Raven looks down at her watch. “Oh would you look at the time. Well, I gotta go!” She waves quickly and makes a beeline for the door. Clarke will kill her if Lexa tells her.

Lexa chuckles as Raven runs away. 1-1 Reyes. Raven reminds her of Anya, but Anya probably would never admit that and it would be very strange to explain all of this. She can see why Raven tends to get on Anya’s nerves so easily. Clarke has a special set of friends. There is sleepy sporty Octavia Blake, who never pays much attention to the class, but who is great at gym. Then there’s rude rebel big-mouthed Raven Reyes.

Lexa barely made it one step out of her classroom when Octavia shows up in front of her. “Are you here to threaten me as well, Octavia?”

Octavia laughs. So that’s what Raven has been doing. “I’m guessing my girl was here then.” She shakes her head in amusement. “I’m not here to threaten you, Miss Woods. I’m here to teach you a few things.”

“You do realize that I am your teacher, right?”

“Shh.” Octavia winks at Miss Woods. She would reach her hand out, but she feels like that wouldn’t be a good idea. “How about we step inside for a moment and I’ll tell you which things Clarke likes the most?”

Lexa wonders how she got herself in this position. First Raven to threaten her and now Octavia to give her tips on… how to woo Clarke, she presumes. “Go home, Octavia. School is over.” She wants to go home as well so she can go and cook her dinner, and to be gone from the students’ shenanigans.

Octavia fishes a piece of paper out of her pocket. “I wrote a few things on here, because I already thought you might not listen, I guess I know now what it feels like when you’re in the position of trying to teach someone something and they don’t listen.” She holds the paper out to Miss Woods. “Here, just take this and I’ll be on my way.”

Lexa takes the piece of paper so Octavia will leave her alone. Clarke’s friends are a handful. Do they realize that she is not in a relationship with Clarke? It appears as if they haven’t received that memo. It’s quite baffling that Clarke has told her friends. Perhaps that happened after the misunderstanding from several days ago.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is almost home when Octavia and Raven run up behind her.

“Hey, wait for us!” Octavia shouts.

Clarke stops walking for a moment. She turns around the wait for them to catch up. “Oh, the two evil geniuses. You know, you both could have told me about the whole plan with the fire alarm. Lexa was really worried, everyone thought there was an actual fire.” She looks at Raven. “You totally messed with the cameras.”

“What matters is that it all worked out well, even better than we expected.” Raven wasn’t sure how it would turn out. “We thought that she would rescue you and then you two would fall hopelessly in love.”

“And live happily ever after.” Octavia adds.

“You two watch too many movies.”

Raven winks at Clarke. “You’re welcome, damsel in distress.”

“Yeah, Clarke. Did you like your knight in shining armor?”

Clarke blushes deeply. “Shut up.” She gives them both a light push. “Are you two sleeping over at my place tonight or are you just following me for the kicks? I thought you both already took off when I left, where have you guys been?”

“We had some business to take care of.” Raven replies like nothing happened. Nope, nothing at all. “It’s fun to follow you for the kicks, but a bed to sleep in would be nice as well.”

“Yeah, if you’re cool with it we’ll take your guestroom.” Octavia smiles a little at Clarke. “Tomorrow you can stay over at my place Rae, and the rest of the week as well.”

Raven shakes her head. “I don’t want to be a burden by staying over so much.”

“Babe, you’re my girlfriend. You can stay over anytime you want.”

Clarke looks at Raven with concern. She knows her friend’s home situation is rough. “Hey, how about you move in with me? You can have the guestroom. You know how my place is quite empty most of the time.” She knows Raven can’t move in with Octavia, as much as Octavia would want her to.

“Eh, I don’t know, Clarke.” Raven doesn’t really know what to do. “That’s sweet and all, but you don’t have to do that.”

Clarke wraps her arms around Raven and hugs her. “You’re always helping to take care of me, now let me help you to take care of you.” They have been best friends for a long time. This is the least she can do. “It’ll be like having a sister living with me, I’d love to have you around. Plus, O can sleep over as much as she wants. I know my mom will be cool with it.”

“Yeah, Miss G is kinda cool about stuff like that, I have no doubt she’ll be down with it.”

Raven really appreciates that offer. At her house, she often finds her mother passed out on the floor or on the couch. Her mother is always drinking and doing drugs. She eats mostly at her friends’ place, because her mother neglects her. It’s like she doesn’t even exist. Octavia stayed over at her place a few times and each time she locked her door, to make sure nobody could disturb them. It’s not an ideal way of living. Throughout the years, she received a lot of support from Clarke and Octavia. Abby helped her a lot as well. She remembers when she was a few years younger, Abby would pack two lunches for Clarke, so Clarke could pass one on to her.

Raven never sought pity from anyone. She never reported anything about her mother, because she doesn’t want child protective services to get involved. Ending up with random strangers is not something she wants. Her home is not all that bad. It’s just that her mother doesn’t care about anything. If she would stay away for a week, her mother wouldn’t notice. At school she always built up a reputation for herself, to be tough and eventually flirty as well. When she first became flirty, it was to protect herself to avoid getting hurt. She has always been used to people leaving her, or at least she was until Clarke and Octavia came around.

Octavia was Raven’s first friend. She liked Octavia from the first day she met her. The way Octavia smiled at her while holding her hand out and introducing herself was endearing. Shortly after that they befriended Clarke, who was sharing the chocolate sprinkles she had on her sandwiches. The three of them are like sisters, although she is in love with Octavia and she’s happy that it’s mutual. In her eyes, Octavia and Clarke are her family.

Clarke grabs her phone. “I’ll text my mom to let her know I officially adopted you, Rae.” She types a text out to send it to her mother. Her mother won’t mind.

“For my first day as your sister, I’m going to use some of that flowery shampoo you have.”

“If you’re going to slip into my shower with O, you better sanitize it afterwards.”

Raven laughs. “That’s actually a really good idea.” She kisses Octavia’s neck. “What do you think, O?”

“Mhm, sure thing, babe.”

“Eww you two.” Clarke scrunches her nose up. “I really don’t need to know that.”

“Oh hush.” Octavia chuckles. “Go drool over Miss Woods.”

“I don’t drool over her!” Clarke’s cheeks turn scarlet. “I just… I just like her!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I've been writing this story for about eleven hours, hence I've been updating so fast. 
> 
> Being addicted might not cut it. Very good parts are yet to come. I'm not sure how many chapters I'll write in total, but I'm guessing maybe 20.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time. :)

Christmas is closing in. Today each teacher is organizing a small party in their classrooms for their students. After today, everyone will be going home for the holidays and not see each other until the new year has begun. Everyone is allowed to dress how they want today, as long as it’s not very much against the dress code rules. The rules are slightly bent for today.

Raven has her arms linked together with Clarke and Octavia. Her life has been looking up since she’s been living at Clarke’s place. Abby is sweet and always gets her the cookies she likes. Living with Clarke feels like having a roommate and it’s great. Sometimes when Octavia isn’t sleeping over, she cuddles with Clarke. Just as friends, of course. They have had a lot of crazy weekends where they would sing karaoke and take silly pictures. Soon she’ll be turning eighteen, but that doesn’t matter much since her mother doesn’t seem to have noticed that she moved out.

Clarke is dressed in a Catwoman suit. She asked Principal Kane if she was allowed to do that, to be certain. Since the holidays are closing in, he allowed it. It was mostly Raven’s idea to have her wear that and Octavia tried to convince her as well. Those two are quite persuasive. They both said she could use it as a tool to seduce Lexa. There was no way she could say no. Plus, Raven and Octavia are wearing something challenging as well, so she’s not alone with that.

Raven is wearing a sexy tiger suit. She’s been pouting because she’s in Miss Forest’s class, while Octavia and Clarke are in Miss Woods’ class. The plus side is that they only have to be at school for four hours today, simply to celebrate a bit and to hear what their grades are so far. After that, they can go home. It’ll be a blast because Octavia is staying at Clarke’s place with her for the entire holidays.

Octavia is wearing a sexy bunny suit. Raven kept telling her it’s cute, so she couldn’t say no to her girlfriend. She can’t resist Raven when she’s pouting. Each time her girlfriend pouts, she kisses that pout away. She enjoys the tiger suit Raven is wearing. Her girlfriend is so hot.

Jasper is dressed as a knight. He whistles at Clarke, Raven and Octavia. “Looking hot, ladies!” He has a plastic sword in his arms.

Monty is smiling at them. He’s dressed as peter pan and he looks humble.

Raven winks at Jasper. She slaps her own ass. “Can’t touch this.” She teases Jasper and pulls Octavia into her, letting their tongues tangle around.

Octavia firmly places her hands on Raven’s ass and lifts her up.

The school bell rings, zapping them back to reality.

They all make their way to their classes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is wearing a tailored suit. Black pants, a white buttoned up blouse, a black tie and black jacket and black shoes. She looks like a fine stud. Her hair is flowing freely. This is one of her favorite things to wear and it might be a bit related to the fact that Clarke likes to see her with a suit. It was on Octavia’s latest list of tips. She can’t believe she’s actually accepting tips from Clarke’s friends.

Clarke’s mouth runs dry when she sees Lexa. Ah fuck, why can’t she be eighteen yet? She’s not so sure yet what will happen once she turns eighteen, but so far she’s been friends with Miss Woods. Over the weeks that passed, she gave Lexa many drawings. She has been at the brunette’s place a few times and they ate dinner together on a few occasions. They have been taking their time to get to know each other more. The most she has received is a kiss on her cheek.

Lexa’s eyes rake over Clarke’s body. That Catwoman suit is killing her. She has a great view of the blonde’s cleavage. Clarke is wearing that suit on purpose, she can tell. Reluctantly she peels her eyes away. This is her classroom. There are other students present. If she looks at the blonde too long, it will become suspicious.

Octavia grins and nudges Clarke. “She was totally checking you out, hearteyes and everything.” She has caught Miss Woods staring at Clarke many times, mostly during classes. When Lexa would notice that she noticed, she would always wink at her and smile, to which sometimes Miss Woods shook her head.

There is a radio in the classroom to play some music. Students have been given a chance to bring CDs if they wanted to, or to connect their phone to play music.

Clarke plugs her phone to play a song, after Miss Woods has given her permission. The suit that Lexa is wearing is perfect. She skips through the songs on her phone and settles on ‘Dangerous Woman’, which is a perfect song for the brunette.

The students sip from orange juice, since alcohol isn’t allowed.

Lexa bites her bottom lip while Clarke looks at her while the song plays. Oh, she will get back at the blonde. Clarke won’t get away with this so easily. When the song is over, she selects the next song. She settles for ‘Young Girl by Gary Puckett’. It’s an older song, from the sixties and definitely appropriate for the situation she’s in. She has been listening to it a lot.

 

_Young girl, get out of my mind_

_My love for you is way out of line_

_Better run girl_

_You're much too young girl_

 

Clarke’s mouth is slightly agape as the song plays. She never heard this song before, but the beginning of it already tells her that Lexa selected this to get back at her.

 

_With all the charms of a woman_

_You've kept the secret of your youth_

_You led me to believe you're old enough_

_To give me love_

_And now it hurts to know the truth_

_Young girl, get out of my mind_

_My love for you is way out of line_

_Better run girl_

_You're much too young girl_

Clarke wonders if Lexa really wants her to get out of her mind. It must be quite difficult for Miss Woods, as a teacher, Lexa is in a tough position. She’s still holding on to that shimmer of hope. It’s all she has. Everything has been going well.

_Beneath your perfume and your make-up_

_You're just a baby in disguise_

_And though you know that it's wrong to be_

_Alone with me_

_That come on look is in your eyes_

_Young girl, get out my mind_

_My love for you is way out of line_

_Better run girl_

_You're much too young girl_

Lexa lightly brushes her arm against Clarke’s, as she reaches out to grab a cup of orange juice.

Clarke sucks in a deep breath. She whispers in Lexa’s ear. “You did that on purpose.” She knows Miss Woods well enough, with her subtle touches.

Lexa won’t deny it. “I did.” She winks, grabs a cup and turns around.

 

_So hurry home to your mama_

_I'm sure she wonders where you are_

_Get out of here_

_Before I have the time_

_To change my mind_

_'Cause I'm afraid we'll go too far_

Clarke won’t let Lexa get away with subtly touching her without at least doing something back. Nobody is paying any mind to her, aside from Octavia. She places her hand on Lexa’s ass and squeezes quickly. Octavia is grinning at her. When Miss Woods turns around with her eyes widened, she looks away and tries to appear innocent.

_Young girl, get out my mind_

_My love for you is way out of line_

_Better run girl_

_You're much too young girl_

 

Lexa takes a few deep breaths. Only a few more weeks. Then Clarke will be eighteen, but the blonde will still be her student. It’s a dilemma. Her mind tells her it’s wrong, because it is. One look at Clarke and she wonders how something that appears so good can be so wrong. People who end up together often have age differences. Sometimes even quite a few years, and most people wouldn’t bat an eye. If you see a couple where one is seventeen and the other is twenty-six, many people wouldn’t mind, but if those two people are a student and a teacher, then it’s a whole different situation.

Octavia gets to choose the next song. She selects the cup song, and immediately students grab empty cups to sing along while attempting to do the trick with cups.

Clarke laughs as she tries to copy Octavia with the cups and she laughs louder when even Lexa gives it a go.

When everyone is busy with the cups, Lexa leans closer to Clarke for a second to whisper in her ear. “Payback.”

Before Clarke can process what Lexa whispers, she feels the brunette’s hand slapping her butt. She stares as Lexa moves away to walk to her desk. Oh the nerve. Okay, she had that one coming, but still, the nerve. Miss Woods keeps teasing her back.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the party is coming to an end, Lexa lets all her students know their grades. She is proud that so far, none of her students is flunking. A few of them are dancing on a fine line between flunking and passing, but overall she is pleased. Octavia began to score much better. Clarke told her Raven is living with her since several weeks and that Octavia is over a lot. Apparently Raven has been tutoring Octavia, which is working out quite well. Clarke has special friends.

Clarke looks forward to the holidays, but she will miss Lexa. She did manage to get Miss Woods to agree to meet up once during the holidays. Arrangements have been made. Octavia and Raven will be going out one day, and her mother thinks she’ll be going out with them, but instead she’ll be at Lexa’s place. And the best part is that it’s not just for a few hours, no it’s a whole day with the night that follows included! She’s so thrilled. Octavia and Raven will be at some bed and breakfast. What makes it even better is that it will during the night where the new year begins. Her mother sadly has to work that night, which is not so sad for her really. She never spent a night at Lexa’s place.

Lexa watches as her students leave. Her holiday plans have been made. She can hardly believe she let Clarke talk her into having the blonde over at her place for a day and a night when the new year begins. During Christmas, she will be spending time with Anya, which Clarke knows about and she made it clear that it is simply as friends. It’s her usual habit to spend time with Anya during the holidays, since they’re both lone wolves. She feels bad about lying a bit to Anya, but that’s because she can’t risk telling her the truth. Clarke’s friends seem okay with everything, but that doesn’t mean Anya would be.

Lexa told Anya that around new year, she is going away for a few days for a short trip. She hates lying to her best friend, but the truth wouldn’t work. She knows Anya better than anyone. Anya would never condone this and she doesn’t blame her. If the roles were reversed, she might have asked Anya if she lost her mind. Morally she knows that this is wrong. Clarke is her student. Having the blonde at her place is not quite right, even though she doesn’t plan to be intimate with Clarke. The lines have been blurring since that first time the blonde was at her place.

When the classroom is empty, Clarke leaps back inside, while Octavia waits outside at the door just in case. It’s proving to be quite helpful that Octavia and Raven know about all of this, since they help her out. They’re definitely great friends, keepers for life. She wraps her arms around Lexa.

Lexa stiffens at the sudden embrace, because they are at school. Her classroom is empty aside from the both of them, but that doesn’t mean it’ll remain that way.

“It is okay, O is standing at the door, in case someone would walk in.” Clarke assures Lexa. She smiles as the brunette visibly relaxes and hugs her back. “I’m going to miss you so much.”

Lexa strokes Clarke’s back and kisses her cheek. “You will see me soon enough.”

“I know, but new years eve feels like it’s so far away. I’m going to miss you during Christmas.”

Lexa gently lifts Clarke’s chin up. “I will miss you as well.” She knows she’s crossing lines, even though they haven’t kissed yet or anything like that.

Clarke kisses Lexa’s cheek and lets her lips linger for a while.

Lexa gently pulls away from their hug. “Someday.” She keeps telling herself that as well.

Clarke nods in understanding. “Not yet.” She looks at Lexa one more time. “You look so good in that suit.”

“You look stunning, Clarke.” Lexa retorts. “Or should I say… Catwoman?” She looks at the catlike leather suit Clarke is wearing.

“I was blaming my friends, but it sounds like I should thank them.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke, Octavia and Raven are walking over the schoolyard. They notice many students who still hang around a bit and they finally get to see what the other teachers are wearing.

Raven whistles when she sees Miss Woods. “Damn Clarke, Lexa looks hot as a fine stud.” She can see what Clarke sees in her. Lexa is attractive, that’s a fact.

“Yeah.” Octavia agrees. “With that suit, I’d do her.” Lexa definitely has sex appeal.

“Stop it you two.” Clarke complains. “First off all, all mine and secondly, you two are together, get a grip.” She looks at Octavia. “I’d expect this from Rae, but not from you. She must have been rubbing off on you quite a bit.”

“You’ve got no idea, Clarke.” Octavia teasingly winks. She laughs as Clarke rolls her eyes.

Clarke is shocked when she sees Miss Forest. “Holy… wow, she’s wearing a fox suit?” She didn’t think any of the teachers would opt for something like that.

Raven smirks. “I was shocked as well. When I entered the classroom, I had to fight myself not to make any comments. She was glaring at me the whole time, like she was ready to shut me up if I’d say something.” It has been tough for her not to say something. Miss Forest already looks like a fox without a suit like that. “I said nothing, but other students sure did.”

“Well damn.” Octavia looks impressed. “With a teacher like that, I’d write a kinky note as well.”

“Ugh.” Clarke groans. “It is official, Rae has corrupted you O.” Both her best friends are flirts. Octavia was never such a big flirt, but she seems to be now. She knows they’re only teasing though.

Octavia bursts out laughing. Tears spring in her eyes. “Look guys!” She points her index finger to their right. “Lincoln is wearing a pink ballerina outfit.” Now that’s a unique sight and so adorable.

Raven falls on the ground laughing when she sees the hulk of the man Lincoln is in a pink ballerina outfit. “Oh my god, he actually looks so sexy in that.” She has to admit that she digs it.

Clarke laughs. “More like cute. Who knew that our gym teacher who always drills us has this in him?” This day has been fun so far. She sees Miss Cole who is dressed like an angel. Argh, of course. She wonders if Miss Cole is into Miss Woods or not. Lexa sort of found out about her jealousy a few weeks ago, when Miss Cole popped up as the lunch break was about to begin, asking Lexa if she was ready for lunch. When that day was over, Miss Woods talked to her and told her she is not interested in Miss Cole.

“Those combat boots don’t match though.” Raven adds as an afterthought. “Ballet shoes were probably too uncomfortable for Lincoln to wear. Not that I blame him. I wouldn’t want to wear ballet shoes either.” She likes his combat boots, they look cool. “Man, I want a pair of those combat boots.”

Octavia thinks about the presents she bought. She didn’t get combat boots for Raven, but hopefully her girlfriend will like what she’s getting anyway. She has a gift for Raven, Clarke and for Abby. That’s their habit each year. They always get each other gifts. It’s one of their traditions. It never has to be expensive or fancy. It can even be personally made. Last year Raven gave her a bracelet with charms that has Raven’s name worked into it. She already liked Raven as more than a friend back then, but she didn’t know it was mutual.

Clarke smiles when she sees Miss Cole getting a bit touchy feely with Miss Forest. Okay if those two hit it off together that’s great, as long as nobody tries to steal her Lexa. She wants Miss Woods all to herself. Sometimes that someday can’t come fast enough, but she will respect Lexa’s wishes. When Miss Woods sends a subtle wink her way she knows she’s definitely done for. The truth that she has known all along… she’s in love with Lexa.

Lexa’s eyes keep searching for Clarke through the crowd of students and teachers. A smile tugs at the corner of her lips each time she spots the blonde, who is smiling so beautifully. Clarke truly is a ray of sunshine. Her heart is drumming in her chest. The blonde gives her wings. There’s no denying that she’s in love with Clarke.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah they're in love... no surprise there. 
> 
> Next stop: the holidays. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays have arrived.

“Be careful with those boxes!” Clarke warns. “My mom wouldn’t like it if you break it.” Her mother would freak out if they would break anything. They have been using the same Christmas decoration year after year. A few times something got broken, much to her mother’s dismay.

“We should have put that damn tree up sooner.” Raven feels like it should have been up weeks ago already. People usually put it up quite soon, not two days before Christmas. “Do you still have those Christmas balls with our handprints on them from the first time we spent the holidays together?”

“Yeah, my mom keeps those in a smaller box with lots of bubble wraps.” Clarke looks through the boxes to find it. “It has sentimental value, so it’s tucked away safely.”

Octavia picks up a box. “Ah Clarke, I found the box that has those Christmas balls that you painted.” She remembers how Clarke painted a whole bunch a few years ago, and how proud her friend was when she presented them.

“You know what?” Raven puts the box down that she had been holding. “You two should decorate stuff and I’ll take care of the lights, yeah?” She doesn’t feel like working on their Christmas tree, she’d much rather take care of the lights.

“You’re not going to make the lights explode like the firework are you?”

“Don’t insult my skills, Clarke. My lights and my firework are the best and you know it.”

“I also know that last year you tried to connect too many lights at once and the whole block had no electricity for two hours.”

Raven smirks. “I’d call that a skill as well. Besides, we had candles and it was fun.” She remembers it really well, ah the good old days.

“It wasn’t fun for that kid from my neighbors when you and O pulled sheets over your heads and pretended to be ghosts, I bet that kid still has nightmares.”

“Hey, hey.” Octavia buts in. “I’ll have you know I’m a very friendly ghost. It’s not my fault that I tripped and accidentally tackled that kid. I was only trying to give that kid some candy to show that I was a friendly ghost and not a scary one.”

“It is weird how someone can think you’re scary.” Raven doesn’t see Octavia as scary at all. “You’re cute and not scary at all. You should go visit that kid with your bunny suit, say that you’re the easter bunny.”

“I can be very scary. Who knows, maybe I’ll prove it to you.”

“Okay, fine it’s a challenge.” Raven winks at Octavia. She’s going to like having her girlfriend try to be scary. “What do you want if you succeed?”

“Hmm.” Octavia licks her lips. She definitely wants to succeed. “If I can scare you within the next few days, I want you to wear bunny ears to school after the holidays and you have to tell everyone we pass that you’re my cute bunny.” She’s determined to win this challenge.

Raven grins widely. She likes Octavia’s idea. “If you don’t succeed, I want you to wear a cool outfit with lots of bling. Then when school begins again, you have to stand on the schoolyard and rap loud enough for everyone to hear.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, babe.”

Raven holds her hand out to shake on it.

Clarke laughs at how silly they’re being. She’s not sure who to vote for. Both ideas are quite tempting and she’d want to see both. It’s not the first time Octavia and Raven challenge each other. Often they involve her as well, and she doubts this year will be different.

Octavia finds some decoration in a box. “Is your mother going to bake cookies again, Clarke?” She loves the cookies Abby makes. That woman has a secret recipe that she refuses to give away.

“I think so, but I could bake some as well.”

“Um yeah thanks, but I was asking about cookies, not stones.”

Clarke throws a pillow at Octavia. “My cookies are not that bad!”

“Clarke please, I nearly chipped a tooth last time.”

“That’s only because I forgot to take them out of the oven so they were just a bit… not soft.”

“Jasper offered us some of his special chocolate cake.” Raven says. “He talked to me about it at school. You know, the one we had last year.” It’s a special taste and it’s not for everyone, but they laughed a lot after they ate it.

“No way.” Clarke shakes her head. She will keep her foot down about this one. “We’re not going to accept drugs.” She plops down on the couch to take a break with her sketchbook.

Raven peers over Clarke’s shoulder as her friend is sketching the Christmas tree and she’s quite sure the one Clarke is drawing next to herself is Lexa. She’s sketching them both with nightgowns.

“Do you have to stand there the whole time?” Clarke can see that Raven is standing there even without looking, because she can see the shadow on her sketch.

“The thirst is real.”

“Stop teasing me, Rae.”

“Alright, I’ll go work on the lights while you keep drawing commander hearteyes.”

Clarke mutters silently. She pulls her attention back to her sketch.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven whistles while she has a tangled nest of lights wrapped around her arms.

Octavia is carrying as much lights as she can. “Are you sure this is a good idea, Rae?” She looks at all the lights Raven is about to connect. “I have a feeling there are more than last year, and that didn’t go down so well.”

“It’s fine. I’ll just tap some electricity from Clarke’s neighbors to support it.”

“You’re going to get yourself in trouble again.”

“Shh, I got this. I got this.” Raven winks at Octavia. “You’ll see how the pro does this.”

“This should be interesting.”

“Okay, I’m going to decorate this balcony first.” Raven wraps a whole tangle of lights around the balcony. “This is going to look so good.”

“Are you sure there aren’t enough lights already?”

Raven ignores Octavia’s comment. It’s the holidays, she wants to have a colorful array of lights.

Octavia goes back inside to help Clarke with the Christmas tree, if she has stopped drooling over her sketch of Miss Woods that is. She finds Clarke on the couch, still sketching. What a surprise.

Clarke looks up at Octavia. Okay, she should help her friend with the decorations. She closes her sketchbook. “Do you want to put the star on top, O?”

“Uh yeah, sure, but I can’t reach it.”

Clarke takes the star and puts it in Octavia’s hands. “I’ll lift you up.” She can manage to hold Octavia for a few seconds.

“Okay, but you better not drop me.”

Clarke wraps her arms around Octavia’s legs and lifts her up. This is not as easy as she thought it would be. She needs to work out more.

Octavia reaches her hand up to place the star on the Christmas tree. She almost has it when suddenly everything goes dark, Clarke wobbles and they both fall down with the tree.

Everything that was already in the tree breaks.

Clarke scrambles back up on her feet. “RAVEN!!!” She storms out of the door and oh yes the lights in the entire block are out.

Neighbors are storming outside. “Not again! That Griffin family!”

“Hey, hey!!” Clarke shouts back at them. “This was all Reyes!”

“Oi!” Raven shouts at Clarke. “I thought you adopted me and shit, you traitor.” She laughs. The moment she does something wrong, they’re suddenly not like sisters anymore. So typical for Clarke. “It was an honest mistake. I’ll go get the candles.”

“You better not burn the house down, Rae.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is preparing her Christmas dinner when she hears a knock on her door. That must be Anya. She hurries to the door to open it.

“Hello, Lexa.” Anya smiles a little and steps inside. “It smells good in here.”

“Hi, Anya.” Lexa closes the door and walks back to her kitchen. “The chicken is in the oven. I have baked potatoes and vegetables.”

“I brought dessert and champagne.” Anya takes two glasses from the cupboard. “Should I pour you one?”

“Yes, that would be lovely.”

“It’s a shame you’re going away around New Year’s Eve this year.” Anya will miss Lexa. They usually spend that time together. She hopes Lexa will have a good vacation, she rarely ever goes anywhere.

Lexa feels a bit guilty about lying to Anya and sort of ditching her, so she can spend New Year’s Eve with Clarke. It’s wrong in many ways. “Are you going to be alone?”

“I know that look on your face, Lexa.” Anya knows Lexa will enough to know what her expressions mean. “You don’t have to feel guilty for wanting some vacation, you’ve been working hard you deserve it. I’m not sure if I’ll be alone. Costia asked me if I want to do something together.”

Lexa feels her guilt slightly dissipating. “So, you and Costia?” She accepts the glass of wine Anya poured for her and sips from it.

“I’m not sure, maybe.” Anya doesn’t know what to think. She’s not sure if there will be a her and Costia. “She’s sweet, but she’s just so soft, you know?”

“Yes, she appears that way.” It doesn’t have to be a bad thing that Costia is rather soft. She knows Anya has more to her than what’s on the surface. “You know you have soft edges, Anya.”

“I’ve been thinking about our past.”

“Oh?” Lexa is surprised. She’s not expecting this. “You have?” She’s not sure what Anya has been thinking.

“I’m surprised you don’t seem to be into Costia. She looks like your type.”

“Who says I have a type?”

“Okay, I’m going to put it all on the table now.” Anya puts her glass down and takes Lexa’s glass to put that one down as well. She guides Lexa towards the couch and sits down.

Lexa stares into Anya’s eyes as they sit on her couch together.

Anya seems more nervous than usual. “I have a feeling you’re into someone and I don’t know who. Are you sure you’re not into Costia?”

Lexa didn’t know Anya has that feeling. She should watch herself better. “I am not into Costia, I guarantee you that.” She’s only into Clarke, but she can’t tell Anya that.

“Are you absolutely sure that you’re not into Costia?”

“Yes, Anya. I am absolutely positively sure that I am not into Costia.”

Anya bites her bottom lip and nods. “Okay so… if you’re really, really not into her. Would you mind if I…?”

“You and Costia?”

“Yeah, maybe.”

Lexa sighs in relief and smiles. “If you like her and if she likes you back, then why not?” She squeezes Anya’s knee. “Go get her, tiger.”

Anya laughs loudly. “You’re always such a dork. You like someone, I bet. Whoever it is, well, go get her tiger.” She winks at Lexa.

“I have to finish dinner.”

“I’ll put the plates out.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Abby glares at Raven when she opens the present Raven gave her. It’s a set of Christmas decoration to put in the tree. “Thank you, Raven.” She hands a wrapped gift to Raven.

Raven smiles shyly. It was sort of a little bit her fault that Clarke and Octavia fell down with the tree and broke a bunch of decoration. She opens the gift Abby gave her. “Thanks, Abby.” She looks at the red hoodie. It’s definitely her taste.

Octavia nervously hands Raven her present. “Here you go, babe. I hope you’ll like it.” She shifts a bit and waits nervously for her girlfriend’s reaction.

Raven opens the present, feeling a bit nervous as well. It’s a set of necklaces with half a heart on each, engraved with their names. “This is perfect, O, I love it!” She wraps her arms around Octavia and kisses her. “I’m going to wear this day and night. I’ll never take it off.”

Octavia helps Raven to put it on, while Raven puts hers on. “See babe, now everyone will know that you and I belong together.” It would be strange if there are people who don’t know that yet.

“Awe.” Clarke feels herself melting. “You two are so cute together.”

Octavia opens the present that Raven gives her. She grins widely as she sees the set of handmade coupons. “Coupon number one, good for a back massage. Mhm, yes babe.” She looks at the second coupon. “Coupon number two, good for a hot steamy shower with-”

“I have a present for you, O!” Clarke quickly wants to change the topic. She hands her friends and her mother their present, while she gets presents from them. Only a few more days before she gets to spend a day and a night with Lexa.

Octavia squeals when she opens the gift Clarke gave her. It’s a scrapbook filled with pictures from Raven, Clarke and her. It also has a bunch of drawings in it. “Oh my god, you have a drawing of Rae in her red lacy underwear!” Her smile reaches up to her ears.

“Yeah, I was surprised as well.” Raven admits. “When Clarke asked me to model in my underwear, I was very confused. I thought she wanted to have a look at my goodies. Then sadly she explained it was purely to draw me in an accurate way.”

Clarke laughs. “You confused? Please, you took your clothes off fast and told me that I should paint you like one of your French girls.” It was a very awkward moment, but she knew Octavia would like a gift like that.

Raven leans closer to whisper in Clarke’s ear without Abby hearing. “I bet you’d want to paint Lexa like that.”

Clarke blushes deeply and pushes Raven away. She shrugs when her mother looks confused. Raven never behaves.

Octavia holds the scrapbook out for Abby to see. “Look, my babe is beautiful isn’t she?”

“I’m aware that it’s a sketch, but that’s still Raven.” Abby replies dryly. “Seventeen year old Raven.”

Raven laughs. “Relax, Abby. It’s the same like when I’d wear a bikini.” Clarke’s mother can be so stiff and serious sometimes. “It’s not a crime to look at that sketch, you know. And hey, I’ll be eighteen soon.”

“You’re so lucky, Rae.” Clarke groans. “You get to turn eighteen on January fifth and I have to wait until Valentine.”

“Don’t grow up too fast, honey.” Abby says with a sweet smile. “You have enough time to be an adult, enjoy your youth first.”

Raven swings one arm around Clarke. “Clarke is enjoying her youth so much.” She grins at Clarke. “Don’t you wish you could be seventeen forever?”

Clarke is frustrated enough as it is. Ugh Lexa and her morals.

Octavia pouts. “It’s not fair that you’re both older. I have to wait until August before I turn eighteen.” She’s always been the younger one.

Raven crosses her legs while she sits. “Maybe we should take a break until August after I turn eighteen.” She suggests playfully. “Maybe I have morals that as an adult I don’t want to date anyone under eighteen.” She winks at Clarke.

Okay that does it, Clarke needs to take revenge. She will help Octavia to scare Raven, so Raven can lose that challenge.

Octavia grabs Raven’s collar and kisses her. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re mine.” She bites Raven’s neck. “I’m going to leave my mark all over you.”

Abby clears her throat. “Who is thirsty?” As the girls laugh, she quickly adds, “To drink, champagne as an appetizer before dinner. I meant drinks!”

Raven teasingly caresses Abby’s cheek for a second or two. “Red looks good on you, Miss G.” she finds it amusing how flustered Abby is.

Octavia yanks Raven back. “Behave, babe.” She holds her girlfriend securely in her arms. “Some champagne would be nice, thank you, Abby.” She smiles politely at Clarke’s mother.

Abby pours them each a glass. “I will miss you during New Year’s Eve, Clarke. I’m so sorry that I have to work, but you know what the hospital is like. It’s all hectic.”

“It’s okay, mom. Don’t worry about it. I’ll have a good time with Octavia and Raven.” Clarke feels slightly guilty for lying to her mother, but she can’t tell her mother that she will be with Lexa. Her mother has no idea about the several times after school where she has spent time at Miss Woods’ place. She knows her mother would not be okay with it. It has to be kept a secret.

“She’ll have a blast.” Raven says. She knows Clarke will have a good time, but it won’t be with her and Octavia.

Abby smiles sadly. “I hope you girls will all have a good time at that bed and breakfast.”

Clarke feels like her lie is not that far from the truth, well sort off. She will have a bed to sleep in and there will be breakfast. That counts for something, right? She’s relieved that Octavia and Raven are being so cool about this and that they are covering for her, even though they do seize each chance they get to tease her. Soon she will be spending time with Lexa, just a few more days. She wonders if she should tell Miss Woods that she’s in love with her. They already admitted that the attraction is mutual, but love goes much deeper. What if she scares Lexa away? She doesn’t know if Miss Woods is in love with her. Loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *places glasses of water on the table* I know y'all are thirsty. 
> 
> In the next chapter Clarke will be at Lexa's place.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes to Lexa's place. 
> 
> Enjoy. ;)

Clarke is in her bedroom, preparing her backpack. It’s only for one day and one night, so she doesn’t need many things. Spare clothes, pajamas and toiletries are enough, along with the gift that she has for Lexa. It is early morning now. She already said goodbye to her mother last night. Her mother had the night shift at the hospital, which caused her to be home before she woke up and now her mother is sleeping.

Tonight it will be New Year’s Eve. She really looks forward to spend time with Lexa. It’s amazing that she managed to convince Miss Woods to agree to this. It will be just the two of them. She wonders what it will be like to sleep next to Lexa, although knowing Miss Woods, they might not sleep together. Lexa is the type who would insist to sleep on the couch. She’ll just have to be persuasive enough.

Raven walks into Clarke’s bedroom. “I’m all set to go. O will be here soon.” She’s thrilled that she’ll be going to a bed and breakfast with Octavia. “We’ll walk you to Lexa’s place, to make sure you arrive there safely and then we’ll be on our way.”

Clarke nods. “Yeah okay, that sounds good.” She zips her backpack shut. “It’s nice of you both to cover for me.” She’s grateful for everything Octavia and Raven do for her, and have done for her ever since she told them that she has feelings for Miss Woods.

“That’s what friends are for. Plus, I totally have a bet going with O about when Lexa will give in.” Raven is deadset that Lexa won’t be able to resist the temptation tonight. New Year’s Eve is perfect for lovers to take a leap. Octavia told her she sort of agrees, but she’s betting Lexa will wait until Clarke’s birthday. “If I win, she’s going to wear a shirt to school that has something special written on it and if lose, then I have to wear that special shirt.”

“Oh my god, Rae.” Clarke rolls her eyes. “Don’t bet on something like that.” She has no idea what’s written on the shirt Raven is talking about, but she probably doesn’t even want to know. Knowing Raven and Octavia, well, mostly Raven, it will most likely be something bad or even inappropriate.

“You helped O to scare the living shit out of me, making me lose the challenge.”

“That’s what you get for making me fall down with that tree and making the electricity fall out for an hour.” Clarke feels like Raven totally had that one coming.

“At least it wasn’t two hours this year.” Raven retorts. “Besides, that’s not fair. You fucking put spiders in my bed!! Those little demons where crawling on my legs!” She was screaming so loud that she thought she’d lose her voice. “Seriously who the hell places a bunch of spiders in someone’s bed in the middle of the night? You don’t even have to fear spiders to be freaked out by having them crawl over you.”

“I know. I’m sorry. It was a mean thing to do and I shouldn’t have done that.”

Clarke does feel a bit guilty. Raven was screaming bloody murder when she woke up with those spiders. Okay that was a bit meaner than it should have been. There are nicer ways to scare Raven, but at least that one was a solid way to work. Raven was so pissed off that Octavia had to sleep with Clarke, because Raven kicked Octavia out of her room. They eventually made up though.

Raven’s phone buzzes. “O is at the door. Are you ready?” She types a quick reply back to Octavia. They agreed that Octavia shouldn’t ring the doorbell because Abby is sleeping.

“Yeah, I’m ready.” Clarke swings her backpack over her shoulder. She’s looking forward to this.

They make their way downstairs to the door, where Octavia is waiting for them outside.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa keeps smoothing her clothes over and over. All the curtains in her apartment are closed out of slight paranoia that Anya might pass by and wonder if perhaps she’s home after all. It doesn’t make much sense, but she doesn’t want to take any risks. She is nervous about this. Having Clarke over for an entire day and night is a big deal. She already took a cold shower to try and cool down. It didn’t help much.

It’s been a long time for her since she has been with anyone. Clarke is making her very sexually frustrated. All the teasing doesn’t help, but that’s also her fault because she tends to tease the blonde back. She hopes Clarke will like the food that she will prepare, though it’s doubtful that the blonde will care much about the food. She is the one who keeps putting her foot down that it’s too soon for them to get involved with each other in a way that would be more than friendship, as if they haven’t been dancing on a fine line already.

There is a bottle of champagne that she’s keeping cold. She decided to stick to one bottle, not wanting to risk either one of them drinking too much. She never drinks much, but when she’s nervous she could quickly pour another glass. It’s better to have precautions. She can sleep on the couch. Clarke can sleep in her bed. Her self-control has been wearing thinner and thinner. She’s not sure how much longer she will be able to contain it. She has to be the responsible adult.

Preferably she wants to keep it together until the end of the school year. Then the blonde won’t be her student anymore. It’s unlikely she’ll manage to wait that long. The least she wants to do is wait until Clarke is eighteen, for her personal morals. She has been waiting for several weeks already. It wouldn’t hurt to add a few more weeks to that. In six to seven weeks, the blonde will be eighteen. Sometimes she feels like it’s disturbing how hungrily she seems to be for Clarke to be a bit older.

She has to stop pacing around. The blonde will be here any minute now. It’s bad how Clarke’s mother has no idea about this. She understands why the blonde’s mother can’t know. In no good conscious would Clarke’s mother allow the blonde to be here. It’s wrong. A teacher shouldn’t invite their student at their home, especially not to let their student sleep over. Even if she doesn’t touch Clarke, it’s still not right.

It is nerve wrecking that Clarke has told her two best friends. Luckily they have kept their mouth shut, but nothing guarantees her that it will stay that way. All it would take is one slip up from either Octavia or Raven. She’s worried that she would hurt Clarke somehow, even if she doesn’t mean to. If something goes wrong, Clarke’s best friends might spill the beans to get back at her somehow. It would be low, but she doesn’t know them that well. Clarke seems to trust them, but nobody can promise her that Octavia and Raven can fully be trusted.

She won’t tell anyone, because it’s too risky. Anya is her best friends and they’re like siblings, but it’s not safe to tell Anya. It’s possible that Anya would tell on her, or that she would threaten to tell on her so she wouldn’t pursue Clarke in any way. She knows that if word travels, it will endanger her career. Her job would be lost. She has been taking risks. During the past few weeks, she has thought about quitting her job, to get out of the position of being Clarke’s teacher. It wouldn’t be wise to give her job up, now that she finally has a steady one, which she happens to like. It wasn’t her intention to fall in love with Clarke, it simply happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke tries to convince Octavia and Raven not to follow her all the way to Lexa’s front door, but it had been no use. Her best friends are curious, too curious for their own good. She’s nervous when she knocks on Miss Woods’ door.

Lexa opens her door. She raises an eyebrow when she sees not only Clarke, but also Octavia and Raven standing in front of her door. That’s unexpected.

Clarke looks at her friends. “Okay, you can both go now. I arrived here safely.” She hugs Octavia and Raven. “Have fun at that bed and breakfast.” She loves them, but she wants them gone so she can be alone with Lexa.

Raven kisses Clarke’s cheek. “Have fun, Clarke.” She winks at Lexa. “Take care of her.” She hopes Miss Woods catches on to her double meaning.

Lexa nods. She will take care of Clarke.

Octavia kisses Clarke’s cheek. “I’ll miss you, Clarke.” She takes Raven’s hand and leaves.

Lexa lets Clarke enter her apartment. The door is barely closed when the blonde wraps her arms around her waist.

“I’ve missed you so much, Lexa.” Clarke nuzzles her head against Lexa’s chest. It relaxes her to hear the brunette’s heart beating. It’s been more than a week since she saw Lexa for the last time.

“I have missed you as well, Clarke.” Lexa winds her arms around Clarke’s waist. “Would you like to drink something? I have water, orange juice, champagne and a few other things.” The blonde is her guest and she will treat Clarke well.

“Yes, I’m thirsty. Since it is still morning, I’ll settle for some orange juice.”

Lexa kisses the crown of Clarke’s head before pulling away from their hug, so she can get the blonde some orange juice. “Make yourself comfortable on my couch.”

Clarke sits down on Lexa’s couch. She’s wearing a pink blouse that you can see through if you’re close enough, and a pair of light blue jeans. She eyes the brunette, who is wearing a suit. It’s so obvious that they’re into each other with all their hugs and kissing each other on the cheek. It’s slowly killing her to have to wait. Always so close and yet not close enough. She notices how all the curtains are closed and how many candles there are burning. Lexa is really setting a mood here.

Lexa hands Clarke a glass of orange juice. “It is fresh. This will quench your thirst.” She kept it cold in the refrigerator.

“No, it won’t.” Clarke mumbles.

Lexa’s cheeks redden. “Patience, my lo-” She sees Clarke’s eyes widening. “My lobster is cooking.” She slipped up.

Clarke chuckles and shakes her head. “Sure, Lexa… Your lobster will quench my thirst. It’s a very common thing for people to eat lobster in the morning when they are thirsty.” She winks at Lexa.

Lexa pokes Clarke’s cheek. “Stop it, stop teasing me.”

Clarke grasps Lexa’s wrist, pulls her a bit closer and stares into her eyes. They’re only a few inches apart. “I’ll stop teasing you if you admit it.” She’s sure she heard what she heard, and she’s sure that the brunette knows that she heard what Lexa didn’t mean her to hear.

Lexa has to fight herself not to close the small gap between them. “Admit what?” she has a feeling what Clarke is talking about, but she wants to hear the blonde say it.

“Admit that you love me.” Clarke would say in love, but she’s not sure of that. She tightens her grip on Lexa’s wrist and leans in a bit more. “Well?” She’s dangerously close to the brunette’s lips.

Lexa can feel Clarke’s breath so close to her skin. The tension is killing her. She needs a cold shower right now. She grasps the blonde’s glass with her free hand and places it on the table. Those blue orbs are following her. She kisses Clarke’s earlobe. “I do.” She whispers softly. “I love you, Clarke.”

Clarke’s heart is jumping through loop after loop. “I love you too, Lexa.” It feels good to say that. There is so much truth to those words. It’s more than love, she’s in love, deeply so. “Don’t forget your lobster.” She teases, not being able to help herself.

“You said you would stop teasing me if I would admit that I love you.”

“Took you too long.”

“I have to take a shower, I will be back soon.”

Clarke is thoroughly amused. “You’re already dressed and you smell delicious.” She knows exactly why Lexa needs a shower.

“I have new soap I want to try, which I forgot about earlier.”

Clarke throws her head back and laughs loudly. “You’re such a bad liar, Lexa.” She watches as Lexa is about to vanish in the bathroom. “Would you like a hand?”

“Clarke.” Lexa warns with a calm tone. “Stop.” She doesn’t want to go there. This is going to be a long day.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Would you like another glass of champagne, Clarke?”

“Okay, but just one more.” Clarke doesn’t want to drink too much. “People will be counting down soon.” She hands Lexa the present that she has for her. “This is for you.”

Lexa smiles and opens it. It’s a set of candles. “Thank you, Clarke. I love it.” She’s happy with this gift. Clarke didn’t need to get her anything, but she appreciates it. “I have something for you as well.” She moves to get the present and hands it to the blonde. She put a lot of thought to Clarke’s present.

Clarke opens it to see what it is. It’s a thick leather sketchbook with binders. Her name is engraved at the front of it in golden letters. She opens it and finds special pencils in various colors. “Oh… Lexa. This is beautiful.” She kisses Lexa’s cheek. “Thank you!”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, I really do.” Clarke is smiling widely.

“Perhaps you would like to sketch our journey.”

“That’s a great idea.” Clarke will definitely sketch Lexa a lot. “I think I will.”

They put everything down, getting ready for the countdown that won’t take much longer anymore.

Lexa wraps Clarke in her arms.

Clarke is being content to be held by Lexa, while the New Year is closing in.

They’re standing near Lexa’s window, peaking from behind the curtains to watch all the fireworks. It’s beautiful. There are so many colors.

“How was your Christmas with Anya?”

“It went well. It turns out she likes Costia.”

Clarke’s eyes twinkle at that. “So Anya and Costia then?”

Lexa hums. “I believe so.” She knows Clarke has been slightly jealous. “You no longer have to be jealous.”

“I was only a little bit jealous.” Clarke knows it was more than a bit, but it’ll do. “I’m glad to hear that Anya is into Costia.” It’s definitely a relief. She hopes it will be mutual.

“How did your Christmas go, Clarke?”

“It was quite good, but there were a few incidents. Raven tried to connect too many lights. Then the electricity dropped and I knocked the Christmas tree down with Octavia. The whole block had no electricity for an hour. We had to use many candles. Octavia and I got back at Raven, because of some challenge where Octavia had to prove that she can scare Raven. We kind of uh…placed spiders in her bed. It worked though, she was definitely scared. Raven has been teasing me a lot about you. She said she bets I want to paint you like one of my French girls.”

Lexa is used to hear all kind of shenanigans from Clarke and her friends. She can only imagine what it all must have been like to go through that. “It sounds like you had quite the adventure.” At times like this she realizes how young Clarke still is. The blonde has a delightful childlike nature, yet at the same time Clarke can be quite mature. During the blonde’s mature times, she almost forgets how young Clarke is. Almost.

“Ah, the countdown is beginning.” Clarke smiles at Lexa while more fireworks are happening in the distance. She’s happy to spend this night with the brunette.

Lexa smiles as Clarke prepares herself for the countdown. The blonde told her that she does this every year, as most people tend to do. Personally she never really bothered with it much. Together with Anya she often used to say how it was a few minutes past midnight already.

“Ten!”

More fireworks burst into colors. Lexa thinks about Clarke, the girl she loves.

“Nine!”

Lexa shouldn’t be in love with Clarke. She really shouldn’t be, but she is.

“Eight!”

Clarke is her student. She is the blonde’s teacher.

“Seven!”

Clarke is not eighteen yet. Close, but not yet.

“Six!”

Clarke has such a bright beautiful smile. It’s one of her favorite things. Her days are always better when she gets to see the blonde smile.

“Five!”

Her feelings for Clarke are wrong, so very wrong. She knows it’s wrong to feel this way, but her heart has a will of its own.

“Four!”

Yet her feelings for Clarke feel so right, like she’s meant to feel this way.

“Three!”

She has personal morals, as she told Clarke. Morals she has always stuck too.

“Two!”

Clarke looks so perfect in the moonlight. Morals be damned.

“One!” Clarke smiles widely full aware of who she is with. “Happy New Ye-”

The rest of Clarke’s sentence is lost when Lexa kisses her. Soft and tender lips are moving gently against hers. More fireworks are being set off in the distance. Everything fades away as they both melt into their kiss.

Lexa doesn’t go further than that. It doesn’t have to be more than this. For the time being, she’s perfectly happy with just one kiss. Clarke is hers.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet some of you are thinking 'fucking finally'. 
> 
> Clarke was counting down, innocently and unknowing. Then when she's about to wish Lexa a happy new year, Lexa is just like nope fam, have a kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's reaction after the kiss...

Clarke’s mouth is agape when Lexa pulls away. This really happened. She didn’t expect this at all. The brunette kissed her. Their kiss was so warm, soft, sweet, tender and careful. Her lips have a slight burn from where Lexa’s lips were mere seconds ago. What should she do? Is it safe to kiss the brunette back now? Was their kiss a stepping stone for them to be more? She’s not sure how to read into this situation.

Lexa bites her bottom lip so hard that she’s drawing some blood from it. She wasn’t able to help herself. Seeing Clarke standing here so perfectly in the moonlight is too much. This whole scenery was begging her to kiss the blonde, so she did. Despite knowing that this should be wrong, it feels right.

“Lexa…” Clarke tries to process all of this. “That was amazing. Your lips are so soft.” She caresses Lexa’s cheek. “Do you regret it?” She knows the brunette has personal morals, which she has been sort of strict about.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand and tenderly kisses her knuckles. “I don’t regret it.” She knows it’s a bit against her own morals, but she doesn’t regret it. She kissed Clarke because she really wanted to, and she knew the blonde would want it as well.

“Can I…?” Clarke hesitates. She doesn’t want to overstep any boundaries. She really wants to kiss Lexa back, but she’s unsure how the brunette will react.

Lexa nods. She’s relieved that she made the first move. She wouldn’t want Clarke to have to carry that burden. This is her responsibility. This is all on her.

“Okay, stand still.” Clarke cups Lexa’s cheeks and looks into her eyes. So green, so intense and so beautiful. The brunette looks perfect. She slowly brings her lips closer to Lexa’s. Kissing the brunette feels so much better than anyone else she has kissed.

“It is getting late.” It’s past midnight now and Lexa knows that Clarke is going home again tomorrow. “My bed is made for you.” She hears her own words and realizes how wrong they could be interpreted. “For you to sleep in, alone, I mean.” She clarifies quickly.

“Your bed is big enough for the both of us.” Clarke still remembers from that time where she hurt her ankle. “You can sleep in there with me.”

“I will sleep on the couch.”

“Please, Lexa.” Clarke doesn’t want to banish Lexa from her own bed. “Just sleep, I just want to hold you.” She knows that their kiss doesn’t mean that she has a green light to go further, and she respects that.

Lexa gives in. It’s difficult to say no to Clarke. She slips into her bathroom to get changed into her nightgown. There is a slit in her nightgown, so her legs are slightly revealed when she walks.

Clarke waits for Lexa. When the brunette is done in the bathroom, she goes into the bathroom to change into her pajama. Well, it’s really just an oversized shirt and a pair of boy shorts. When she walks back into the bedroom, she can hear Lexa gulp.

Lexa fights herself to stop looking at Clarke. “Those are not really pajamas, Clarke.” She thought the blonde would cover herself up more.

“I sleep like this all the time at home.” Clarke feels comfortable in this. Octavia and Raven have seen her often in outfits like this, and she doesn’t mind Lexa seeing her like this. “Sometimes I even sleep nude, so this is not bad.”

Lexa tries very hard not to picture Clarke naked. She moves to her side of the bed, to leave enough space for the blonde.

Clarke lifts the sheets up and lies down next to Lexa. She shuffles closer until she can cuddle with the brunette. “I really love to cuddle, do you mind?” She always cuddles when she’s sleeping with someone.

Lexa shakes her head. She lets Clarke nuzzle up against her. “I love you, Clarke.” She presses a kiss on the crown of the blonde’s head.

Clarke smiles against Lexa’s chest. “I love you too, Lexa.” She’s so happy to be here with the brunette, to be in her arms. “Lexa?”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“Would you be okay with… would you uh…Can you…” Clarke is trying to search for the right words. “Do you want to be my girlfriend?” She feels so silly for asking, but after their kiss she doesn’t think they can still simply be friends.

Lexa is completely enamored. Clarke is so cute. She can feel the blonde’s heart racing. “Yes.” She is okay with being Clarke’s girlfriend.

Clarke shrieks out of happiness. She wraps her arms more around Lexa and kisses her.

Lexa feels Clarke’s tongue seeking entrance. Regretfully, she gently pushes the blonde away. “Can we take this slow?” She is fine with a kiss here and there, but she doesn’t want to go further than that yet.

Clarke blushes crimson red. This is slightly embarrassing. To Lexa this must have looked like she was trying to jump her bones. “Yes. Yes, of course.” She’s okay with taking things slow, at least Lexa is her girlfriend now. “We can take it slow.”

Lexa strokes Clarke’s back. She smiles as the blonde rests her head on her shoulder. Sleeping like this is new and different, in a good way. She can get used to this. It won’t be easy. Their relationship has to be kept a secret. This feels like being in the closet all over again, from when she was younger and had to hide her first relationship, when she wasn’t out yet. Now she has to hide because of how forbidden this relationship is.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Ow, O, stop kicking me.” Raven rubs her legs. “That’s the second time.”

“I can’t help it, this bed is so small.” Octavia tries not to fall out of it. “I’m sorry, babe. I’ll kiss it better.” She moves under the sheet to kiss Raven’s legs.

“Don’t let me stop you there, O.”

Octavia chuckles. “Are you forgetting that I’m the one who has all those coupons?” She kisses up to Raven’s thigh.

“You can sleep on top of me. I’ll be your pillow.” Raven pulls Octavia up on top of her. “I’ll make sure you don’t fall out of the bed.”

“The next time we go to a bed and breakfast, we need to make sure our beds aren’t separated.” Octavia thought they would have a big bed to themselves, but it turned out that was not the case. “Your birthday is coming up in a few days. Mind if I give you an early present?”

“Hmm?” Raven knows her birthday is coming up, but it’s still a few days. “You have an early present for me?”

Octavia traces one hand down Raven’s body. “Mhmhm.” Her fingers slip underneath the waistband of Raven’s lacy underwear. “You know it’s dangerous when you’re wearing red. You know I can’t resist that.”

“Why do you think I’m wearing this?” Raven smirks. She knows exactly how Octavia reacts when she wears this. “It’s good to know that you’re into me so much.”

Octavia kisses Raven’s neck and sucks hard at her pulse point, intending to leave a hickey. “You’re all mine, babe.” She’s happy that Raven is hers. “Do you have any idea how many people at school are into you?” There are many people at their school who are pining after her girlfriend.

“There are people at our school?” Raven tries to sound surprised. “That’s weird because I only see you.” Octavia is the only girl she truly has eyes for.

“I’m flattered, but I often hear rumors of how many students want to do stuff with you.” Octavia hates it how some students talk about Raven, because they don’t see Raven like she does. Those other students see a flirt, someone they can have a quick fun fling with. Others would only break Raven’s heart.

“I don’t care about them. I’m yours.” Raven isn’t interested in anyone else. “You know, many students are pining after you. I heard that Murphy was so pissed off at you because he likes Emori, and he caught a rumor that Emori thinks you’re cute, so Murphy was drawing conclusions.”

“He needs to get a grip. When a girl thinks another girl is cute it doesn’t mean they’re into them. Plenty of girls are cute, but I’m only into you.”

“You’re right.” Raven agrees with Octavia. Finding someone cute doesn’t equal being into them. “I heard that Emori was annoyed when she heard what Murphy had said to you and apparently she dated Luna for a few weeks, to show him that it’s okay to be gay.”

“You always know all the gossip that goes around.”

“Of course I do. You’ve got to give me some credit, O.”

Octavia moves her lips to Raven’s ear. “There’s this coupon I’d like to use up tonight.” She whispers huskily. “You know… the one with the number on it.”

Raven can pretty much hear the wink in Octavia’s voice. “Do you want to be the top or the bottom?”

“Top, because you’re a bottom, babe.”

“You know that’s not true, O.” Raven roughly pulls Octavia down and bites her lip. “You know I’m dominant.”

“I’d say bite me, but you’re already at it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun is breaking through the window. Lexa stares at Clarke, who is peacefully asleep. This is the first time she gets to wake up next to the blonde. It’s so much better than her dreams. Beautiful doesn’t cut it. She lifts the sheet up and carefully slips out of her bed to tiptoe out of her bedroom towards the kitchen.

She grabs some toast and breaks a few eggs. This is her chance to make breakfast for Clarke and to bring it to bed. She’s not sure how much of a morning person her girlfriend is. This is all really happening, Clarke is her girlfriend now. She feels young and giddy. As the eggs are on the pan, she grabs oranges to squeeze fresh orange juice.

She opens her cupboard to look for a tray. Once she found one, she places it on her kitchen table. She takes two glasses for the orange juice and puts them on the tray as well. Lastly she grabs a plate and some cutlery. Hopefully Clarke will like eggs with toast. When the toast is ready, she cuts it in the shape of a heart.

With a fork, she scrambles the eggs a bit. It has been wonderful to sleep with Clarke. She never knew she would enjoy cuddling so much. In the past she never really cuddled much. Her girlfriend was like a warm blanket against her. It was very comfortable. This is something she wants to do more, but she knows it will be risky. Each time Clarke is here, she’s lying to her mother.

Clarke is stirring a bit and slowly opening her eyes when Lexa walks in with a tray in her hands.

Lexa smiles at Clarke. “Good morning, beautiful.”

“Mhm.” Clarke sleepily rubs her eyes. “Good morning, baby.”

“I made you breakfast, if you would like some.”

“You’re bringing me breakfast to bed?”

Lexa nods. She steps closer towards her bed and sits down, while carefully placing the tray on top of the sheets.

Clarke feels tears welling up in her eyes. “Nobody has ever brought me breakfast to bed.” She’s overwhelmed with how sweet Lexa is. There’s no way she could ask for a better girlfriend. “Thank you, this is so sweet of you.” She leans closer towards Lexa and kisses her.

Lexa’s stomach flutters as Clarke looks at the breakfast she made for her. She hopes her girlfriend will like it. This is new for her. She never brought someone breakfast to bed before.

Clarke smiles at the heart shaped toast. “You’re such a sap, Lex.”

“Lex?” Clarke has never called her that before.

“Do you mind?”

“No, I am merely surprised.”

“So was I when you kissed me last night.” Clarke takes a bite from the toast. “Do you want some?” She holds it out towards Lexa so she can take a bite. “This is the best breakfast I’ve ever had, because you made it for me with love.”

Lexa knows Clarke was surprised when she kissed her. Even she was surprised that she really did that. It was completely unplanned, she went with the moment. She takes a sip from her orange juice.

“Can I try some of that?” Clarke asks sweetly.

Lexa is slightly confused, since Clarke has her own glass, but she doesn’t mind sharing. “Yes, you can.” If her girlfriend wants her glass, she can have it.

Clarke moves to kiss Lexa. She traces her tongue over her girlfriend’s lips, to lick off the taste of the orange juice. “Mhm, yummy.” She pulls back and winks at Lexa.

Lexa’s jaw drops. “That was naughty, Clarke.” For a moment she thought Clarke would seek entrance with her tongue, when she felt Clarke’s tongue against her lips.

“Nope, it was yummy.”

Lexa groans. “You are such a tease.” Clarke is literally going to be the end of her. She has to keep her self-control.

When they’re done eating their breakfast, Lexa brings the tray to the kitchen, while Clarke slips into the bathroom to shower and to get dressed.

Clarke hurries in the bathroom. She knows that unfortunately, soon she will be going home. She already received a text from Octavia and Raven that they’ll pick her up in half an hour. It’s important that they all arrive back at the same time, so her mother won’t get suspicious. Her mother should be sleeping after her night shift at the hospital, but there’s a risk that her mother is staying up a little while to wish them a happy new year.

Lexa is in her living room when Clarke walks in. She can see that her girlfriend’s hair is still damp.

Clarke walks over to the couch. “It’s your turn, baby.” She gives Lexa a chaste kiss.

Lexa gets up so she can go and take a shower. She can sense that she might need a cold one. At least she is still sticking to her morals, well a part of her morals. Kissing could be seen as innocent, sort of, a bit. They don’t use tongues, so that has to count for something.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven knock on Lexa’s door to collect Clarke. They can’t risk going to Abby’s place without Clarke, in case Abby is awake.

Lexa opens her front door.

“Yo.” Raven greets Lexa with a big smile. “We’re here to pick Clarke up.” She knows Lexa already knows that, but anyway.

Clarke appears behind Lexa. She pulls her girlfriend into a hug. “I’ll miss you.” She knows Octavia and Raven are standing right there to see it, but they won’t mind.

Lexa eyes Octavia and Raven while she hugs Clarke back. “I will miss you as well.”

“Awwww.” Octavia whispers. “You two are so sweet.” She has to admit that she likes the idea of Clarke and Lexa.

Raven smirks as Lexa glares at them. That fucker is all hearteyes for Clarke, but other than that Lexa is so intense.

Clarke cups Lexa’s cheek, pleading her girlfriend with her eyes. She doesn’t want to lean in and kiss her, because she’s not sure if Lexa is okay with that while Octavia and Raven are standing so close.

Lexa melts by looking into Clarke’s blue eyes. She knows Octavia and Raven already know a lot about what’s going on. Her lips meet Clarke’s for a second. Then she pulls away again.

“Aw man.” Octavia groans.

Raven pumps her fist in the air. “I knew it! I totally called this one.” Octavia lost.

“Don’t cheer too fast, babe.” Octavia kisses Raven’s cheek. “You still lost that challenge about getting scared, so we’re even now.”

Raven grins. She knows she’ll have to wear those bunny ears to school and tell everyone that she’s Octavia’s cute bunny, but at least her girlfriend will have to wear a special shirt.

Lexa cocks her head, confused about what’s going on.

Clarke sighs. “They made a bet with each other about when you’d give in…” She knows that it’s weird, but that’s who her two best friends are.

Raven stares at Lexa. “So did you two do the do?”

“Raven!!” Clarke blushes deeply and glares at Raven. “That’s just really inappropriate.”

“Practice safe sex, kids.”

Lexa wants to close her door as quickly as possible. She may have been a bit wrong when she compared Raven to Anya. Raven is much worse, but that could have to do with Raven being much younger than Anya.

“Raven.” Clarke hisses. “Stop that, we just kissed.” She squeezes Lexa’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“I will see you at school in a few days, Clarke.” Lexa will miss Clarke, a lot. She steps closer towards Octavia and Raven. “Do not speak about this with anyone. This has to be a secret, is that clear?”

“Crystal.” Octavia zips her mouth. “I won’t tell a soul, I’d never do that to Clarke.”

“Yeah same.” Raven chimes in. “We’ll keep your dirty little secret.” She winks at Lexa.

Lexa doesn’t feel like their words are so reassuring. Clarke’s friends make it clear that they wouldn’t do such a thing to Clarke, but that doesn’t mean they wouldn’t do it to her. This is getting more and more dangerous. She has to hope that this secret will be kept.

Clarke leaves with Octavia and Raven to go home. She looks forward to the holidays being over so she can go back to school, back to Lexa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Clexa is together. :)
> 
> Lexa doesn't want to go further than a simple kiss. 
> 
> To say it with Clarke's words, not yet. ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School begins again after the holidays are over.

Clarke laughs as Raven puts bunny ears on her head.

“Don’t laugh!” Raven doesn’t feel cute at all. “I’m a rebel dammit!”

“A rebel who screamed bloody murder because of some spiders.”

“You know what, I’ll put spiders in your bed sometime in the middle of the night, let’s see how you’ll like it.” Raven feels like anyone who wouldn’t scream at least a bit at that isn’t normal. If they ever do anything like that ever again, she’ll let her revenge rain all over them.

They’re both going to be early at school. They agreed with Octavia to meet up early.

“Don’t run so fast, Clarke.” Raven’s chest heaves as she tries to keep up with Clarke. “Goddammit you thirsty fucker, slow down!”

Clarke really wants to arrive at school so she can catch a glimpse of Lexa. It’s a shame that she won’t be able to touch or kiss her girlfriend. She can only do that when they’re alone.

Once they arrive at school, Octavia is already waving at them.

Clarke laughs as she sees Octavia’s shirt. There is a can of whipped cream printed on Octavia’s shirt and underneath it with big letters it reads ‘I’m whipped’ and it has Raven’s signature on it.

Jasper and Monty pass by them.

“Hey!” Raven shouts. “I’m O’s cute bunny!”

Clarke can tell this day is going to be interesting. Octavia and Raven have a fun relationship, they always tease each other. As friends they did that as well, and she was often caught up in the mix.

Jasper whistles. “Looking good, Raven!” He holds a thumb up to show his approval.

Monty smiles. “Cute bunny.” He runs over the school yard as Raven chases after him and Jasper.

“Look Monty, Raven is chasing after us.” Jasper comments. “She wants us.”

“Keep dreaming, guys.” Raven grins and nudges them with her elbows. “I’ve got O whipped. I’m set for life.”

“When’s the wedding?” Clarke asks teasingly.

Raven clears her throat, her eyes searching for Octavia. “Hey, O!” She shouts loud enough for the entire school to hear. “When is our wedding!?”

Octavia smiles widely. She can see what’s going on. “I’m free this weekend! Is that any good for you, babe!?”

“Yup!”

“Hey, Octavia.”

Octavia is startled from a voice behind her. “Oh hi, Emori.” She sees Murphy next to Emori.

“I like your shirt, it is cool.”

“Ah thanks. Raven makes me wear this, she got me all whipped.”

Murphy grins. “It’s funny, I like it.”

Raven runs up to Octavia, not liking that Murphy is standing so close to his girlfriend. “Hey, what’s up?” She looks at Octavia.

“They were telling me that they like my shirt.”

“See, I told you people would like it.” Raven wraps her arms around Octavia and kisses her. “Let’s go inside, O.” She knows school is about to start soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven smiles as she makes her way inside her classroom. “Hello my dear fellow students, I’m Octavia’s cute bunny.” She laughs as they all laugh.

Anya looks at Raven and wonders if she will ever grow up. “Class has begun. Attention students.” She grabs a stack of papers. “I hope you all had a nice vacation.” She hands the papers out. “Pop quiz to see if your brains haven't melted during the holidays.”

Raven eagerly takes the paper. She hasn’t been studying during the holidays, not at all, but this shouldn’t be too difficult for her. She has passed many tests before without studying for them. Her holidays were great. She had a really good time with Octavia at the bed and breakfast. They talked a lot and their relationship has been getting a lot stronger. She’s thinking about college. It’s possible that she would end up in a different one than Clarke and Octavia. It would be perfect if the three of them can stick together, but that would mean having to be accepted into the same one.

She has talked about college with Octavia and Clarke a few times. The three of them would love to get accepted into Arkadia. It’s the biggest one there is. It has a lot of dorms and you can easily have two or even three roommates, because those rooms are up to four people. Since it’s so big, it has many options of what you would like to study. She probably wants to do something with engineering. Clarke is interested in art, which they have there as well. They also offer studies to become a doctor.

She knows Abby kind of wants Clarke to become a doctor, but it’s likely that Clarke will opt for both that study and art at the same time. She’s not sure what Octavia wants to study. Despite Arkadia being so big, it’s tough to get accepted there. Many students apply for it. It’s a very popular choice. She hopes Miss Forest will consider writing her a recommendation letter. From now one, as one of her New Year resolutions, she’ll try not to get herself detention anymore. She likes to have fun, but her grades matter. It’s only a six more months before she graduates. It helps that she’s in an advanced class. She hopes that Clarke and Octavia will make it as well.

The highest GPA one can get here at Polis is 5.0. Right before the holidays, she had 4.1 which is really good, but she feels like she can get more than that if she’d try harder. The higher her GPA, the higher her odds are to get into Arkadia. Octavia had a 3.2 which is neat as well, definitely not bad. Clarke had 3.8 which she was surprised about, because she feels like Clarke should be in her advanced class. Sure her class is more complicated, which might drop Clarke’s GPA a bit, but who knows, she feels like Clarke might have been able to make it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia proudly shows her shirt to the students in her class as she walks in.

Clarke looks at Lexa just in time to see her rolling her eyes. Octavia’s shirt is silly, but at least it’s not against the dress code rules of Polis. Miss Woods looks so good today, as she does every day. She wonders what will happen once she turns eighteen. It has always been an unfortunate fact that her birthday is on Valentine’s Day, but this year that might be perfect. She’s okay with taking things slow, anything for Lexa.

Lexa settles behind her desk as her students trickle in. “Good morning, students. Happy New Year to all of you. May your grades be ever in your favor.” She laughs lightly as her students stare at her confused. See, she’s not always stoic.

Clarke melts at the melodic sound of Lexa’s laughter. She’s definitely in heaven right now. Nobody better pinch her now because this dream is too good. It has been the best New Year’s Eve of her entire life. Being kissed right as the clock struck twelve was perfect. Absolutely perfect. To top it off even more, that’s the same night Lexa became her girlfriend. It can hardly get any better than this. Being with Lexa is pure bliss.

Octavia gently nudges Clarke with her elbow. “Miss Woods asked you,” she coughs, “the answer to question two,” she coughs again, “on page ninety-five.”

Lexa tilts her head. It appears that Clarke was distracted again. Octavia seems to think she’s oblivious to that fake coughing. She will let this one slide.

Clarke quickly looks at the page to read the question, to see if she knows the answer. “I don’t know.” She frowns as she has no idea.

“Pay attention to my class, Miss Griffin.”

“Yes, Miss Woods.” Clarke stares sadly at her desk. “I’m sorry.”

Lexa feels like rushing to Clarke’s desk and hugging her, to let her know it is okay, but she can’t do that. It’s so sad when Clarke sounds so disappointed and when her girlfriend apologizes. She has to keep telling herself that in this classroom, she is Clarke’s teacher.

Octavia can see the hurt that’s flickering in Lexa’s eyes, even though Miss Woods tries to hide it well. She lifts her hand up. “I know the answer, Miss Woods.” She has to snap them both back into reality.

Lexa peels her eyes away from Clarke. She hopes she wasn’t staring too long to draw suspicion. “Go on, Miss Blake.” Maybe Clarke’s friends knowing can have a few perks. Once this day is over, she can hug her girlfriend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Costia smiles as Lexa enters the teachers’ lounge for their lunch break. “Would you like some coffee?” She holds one cup out.

Lexa eagerly accepts the cup. “Thank you, Costia.” She blows gratefully into the steaming cup.

Anya taps the spot next to her. “I saved you a seat, Lexa.”

Lexa scans the room. She can see Anya, Costia, Maya and Lincoln. She sits down next to Anya, while Costia moves to sit next to Anya as well.

“How was New Year’s Eve for you, Lexa?” Anya asks while looking at Lexa. “Did you have fun on your trip?”

Lexa takes a tentative sip from the hot liquid. “Yes, it was a decent trip.” She still feels bad for lying, but she can’t tell the truth. Even if she would consider ever telling Anya, she can’t say it with all those others around as well. “How did you spend New Year’s Eve?” She hopes Anya wasn’t home alone. It’s bad how she ditched her best friend so she could be with Clarke.

Anya smiles and places one hand on Costia’s knee. “Costia invited me over and I said yes. It’s a shame that you couldn’t be there with us. We watched the fireworks around midnight and we had a few good bottles of champagne.”

“That sounds lovely, Anya.” Lexa is relieved that Anya had a good time. She was worried that Anya might have been sulking at home in a pair of sweatpants, while eating some fast food. “I am happy for you and Costia.”

“I gave my students a pop quiz today. They didn’t seem pleased with that at all.”

Lexa smiles at that. “I wonder why.” She can already imagine how much they must have groaned. “I have been thinking about which students are worthy of a recommendation letter. Their graduation will happen in six months.” She often thinks about her students and their future. “Many of them will be trying to get accepted to Arkadia.” She already knows she’ll write a recommendation letter for Clarke. Not just because Clarke is hers, but because Clarke is one of her top students who deserves it. She’s considering the same for Octavia, since her grades have been gradually improving.

“I’ve been thinking about that as well.” Anya admits. “Arkadia is a good college. I’m thinking about writing a recommendation letter for Reyes, if she can stay out of trouble.”

“I remember you told me that she has potential.” Lexa hasn’t forgotten how highly Anya spoke off Raven when the school year began. “I believe you should write her a recommendation letter, to give her a chance. Do you remember how often you used to get in trouble in the past? You were given a chance, now you have the opportunity to do the same for others, such as Reyes.” She knows she’s sticking her neck out a bit for Clarke’s friend now, but Raven is not so bad. Raven has been tutoring Octavia and she knows Raven moved in with Clarke due to a rough life at home. That girl deserves a chance.

“You make a very good point, Lexa.” Anya can’t disagree with Lexa. What the younger woman is telling her is true. “I’ll give her a chance, but I hope she’ll stay out of trouble. If she can behave, I’m sure she’ll get accepted into Arkadia. It would be ridiculous if they wouldn’t accept someone with her GPA.”

Lexa makes a mental note to herself to talk to Raven at some point, to inform her about the road that’s ahead of her if only she can stay out of trouble. She looks forward to the end of the school year, when her students will finally graduate. Once Clarke graduates, her girlfriend will no longer be her student. Six more months and they don’t have to be secretive anymore. If Clarke gets accepted into Arkadia, she will be an hour away. That’s not bad.

Anya pours herself another cup of coffee. “Speaking of Arkadia, I heard they will be looking for new teachers for certain programs. Working here at Polis has been decent, but I’ve been thinking to apply for a job there. The paycheck is higher.” She pours another cup for Lexa as well. “Perhaps you should apply there as well.”

“I only began to work here at Polis since the beginning of this school year, Anya. It seems unlikely that Arkadia would accept me.” Lexa doesn’t think they would accept her. They likely want teachers with more experience. If she would apply and if she would get accepted, she would risk being Clarke’s teacher all over again. Even if she wouldn’t end up as Clarke’s teacher, it wouldn’t be ideal to work there while being together with a student. “I like my job here, at Polis.”

“Okay, if you want to stay here that’s fine.” Anya is not going to push it. “Just think about it before making a final decision. They will begin hiring people in March, so you can think about it until then.”

“I am sure they will hire you, Anya.” Lexa knows Anya has great potential as a teacher. “You are teaching an advanced class, you will be a valuable addition to Arkadia. I will miss seeing you around here at Polis.”

Anya laughs lightly. “You talk as if I already got the job. I’ll see how it goes once they start hiring people. You should definitely consider it, because there’s no harm in trying. If they accept you, your paycheck will be much higher.”

“I will think about it, for now, we should think about our students and their future.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke winks at Lexa every now and then. She props her elbow up on her desk and leans her chin in the palm of her hand, simply admiring her girlfriend. It feels like a rush, in a good way. It is Friday now and this weekend, on Sunday she will turn eighteen. She has plans with Lexa. Her mother thinks she’s staying at Octavia’s place with Raven. She got lucky that her mother has to work this weekend. With her best friends she arranged that at first she will spend time with Octavia and Raven on Saturday and then she’ll go to Lexa’s place to spend the night there.

Lexa glances at Clarke, who winks at her again. She’s relieved that she decided to put some makeup on this morning, in case she would blush a bit. It definitely helps. Over the last few weeks, a few students asked her if she was sick. When she was confused what they meant, since she doesn’t sound sick, they clarified that she looked red.

Octavia notices how Clarke keeps winking at Lexa. She nudges her friend gently with her elbow. “You have something in your eye.” She whispers. “I think it’s a bug… a love bug.”

“Shh, I’m trying to pay attention to the class.” Clarke whispers back. She’s dreaming about Lexa.

Octavia bites her lip to avoid laughing. “You’re drooling over Lexa again.” Clarke is in much deeper than she’s admitting.

Lexa clears her throat. “Silence, Blake and Griffin.” She often hears them whispering during her class, which is not okay. It’s her job to reprimand them. She can’t let it slide because Clarke is her girlfriend and because Octavia is Clarke’s best friend. She has to treat all her students equally. “If you turn to the next page, you will find a poem from Edgar Allan Poe. I have asked you all to prepare reciting a piece of a poem.” She gave it to her students as homework yesterday, so they would do some research. “Blake, you can go first.”

Octavia clears her throat and stands up. “I decided to recite a piece of ‘The Raven’.” She ignores the knowing look Miss Woods is giving her. “Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, while I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. Tis some visitor, I muttered, tapping at my chamber door- Only this, and nothing more.”

“That was good.” Lexa is pleased that Octavia did her homework. “Griffin.” She’s curious to hear the piece Clarke has chosen.

Clarke stands up. “Is it okay if I recite a poem I’ve written myself?” In case Lexa says no, she also prepared one she hasn’t written herself.

“Very well, Miss Griffin.” Lexa wants to hear which poem Clarke has written. She had no idea her girlfriend writes poetry. “Let’s hear it.”

Clarke clears her throat. She feels a bit nervous. “I call this one ‘Your love gives me hope’.” She sucks in a deep breath before reciting the poem she wrote, which she has written for Lexa.

 

_Press your lips softly on mine_

_Slowly take my breath away_

_Allow our passion to combine_

_Promise me you’ll always stay_

_Take my hand and hold it tight_

_Gently run your fingers through my hair_

_Hold me close every night_

_Prove to me that you really care_

_Gaze into the darkness with me_

_Let our souls shine brighter than the stars in the sky_

_Touch my heart with yours like it’s meant to be_

_We’re bound to be together because you’re my baby_

_Every second I love you more and more_

_Feel it in your veins that this is our bond_

_I love you, you give me something worth living for_

_You’re in my heart for an eternity and beyond_

_I hang on to your words and I can’t resist_

_You make my heart beat slower and faster at the same time_

_I see in your eyes that true love does exist_

_Everything is okay the moment you whisper “you’re mine”_

 

Lexa has no words. She’s rendered speechless. Clarke wrote this for her and she can feel that her girlfriend poured her heart out in it. She has to let Clarke know that it’s more than love, she’s in love.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is mine. ©  
> It may not be copied or duplicated in any way. 
> 
> The next chapter will be about Clarke's 18th birthday. I know people have been waiting for that one, and I hope it will not disappoint. I'll try my best to make it worth your while. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's night for me, but I finished this chapter.   
> So I thought oh well... I'll post it because people have been on the edge of their seats for this one. 
> 
> I feel like the expectations have been quite high for this chapter, so I really hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. 
> 
> It's a mature piece, so you have been warned.

It’s Saturday. Clarke’s birthday is tomorrow, on Valentine’s Day. She is looking through her closet, deciding what to wear. Octavia and Raven are downstairs in the living room, waiting for her to get ready. Once she’s ready, she’s going to hang out with them all day. Then when the night falls, she’ll be going to Lexa’s place, while Raven will go to Octavia’s place. Her friends are the absolute greatest for covering for her.

It’s a good compensation to celebrate today with Octavia and Raven. That way they can have their day to themselves as a couple tomorrow, and she can have her time with Lexa. She hopes that she will have the chance to kiss her girlfriend more. They don’t kiss often, not even when they’re alone. Occasionally they give each other a chaste kiss or a quick peck. She doesn’t want to put her hopes up too much. Even though she’ll be eighteen that doesn’t mean there would suddenly be a big chance. She hopes there will be, but if not then that’s fine. At least she’s in a relationship with Lexa.

Clarke selects blue lingerie to wear. It’s lacy and she likes wearing it. She chooses a pair of jeans that’s somewhat comfortable and a simple white shirt. These are clothes she feels comfortable in. She grabs her backpack and makes her way downstairs where her best friends are waiting for her.

“Okay guys, I’m ready.” Clarke smiles at her friends. “Let’s go.”

“Clarke, wait.” Raven replies. “Sit down for a moment we need to talk to you.”

“Um, okay.” Clarke furrows her eyebrows while she makes her way to the couch to sit down. “What’s up?” Octavia and Raven are giving her a serious look.

Octavia looks at Raven. “You should tell her.” She shifts on the couch and smiles weakly at Clarke.

“Tell me what?” Clarke wants to know what’s going on.

Raven doesn’t mind blurting it out. “We need to have the talk with you.” She states bluntly. “We know you better than anyone else. We’ve been your best friends for years.”

“It is possible things can happen with Lexa.” Octavia adds. “You know, maybe you two will go to the first base.”

“Um…” Clarke would hope they’re talking about baseball, but they’re clearly not.

“Shh, just hear us out.” Raven insists. “Okay so the first base, French kissing.”

“Oh my god, Rae… can you… no, just no.”

“Clarke, we’re trying to help.” Octavia takes Clarke’s hand and looks at her. “We know you’re a little uh… inexperienced, and we want to give you some tips.”

Clarke crosses her arms. “Okay, whose idea was this? Let me take a wild guess. Hmm… eenie meenie miney mo, Raven.” She points at Raven who’s grinning at her. “Can’t we just skip this talk and hang out?”

Raven sits down next to Clarke. “You will thank us later, trust me.” She waves at Octavia to sit down next to Clarke as well. “Trust us, we’re your best friends and we know what’s good for you.”

Clarke feels like she’s in such an awkward position when Octavia is sitting on one side of her while Raven is sitting on the other side of her. They’re both whispering things in her ears. She wants that invisibility cloak that Harry Potter has. She can use it right now.

When Octavia and Raven stop whispering, Clarke’s face keeps changing colors from pale white to bright red. They high-five each other while they let Clarke process her shock.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia and Raven take Clarke out to go eat some spaghetti, after spending the whole day walking around.

Clarke slips into the booth on one side, while Octavia and Raven sit next to each other on the other side.

A waitress on rollerblades rolls towards them. “Hello, can I get you anything?” The waitress smiles and holds a small notebook in her hand with a pen.

Octavia winks at the waitress. “How about your number?” She laughs as Clarke looks shocked. Raven laughs along with her. “See, babe, I told you I wouldn’t be too ashamed.”

“I’m ashamed to sit here with you two.” Clarke says. She sends the waitress an apologetic look. “You two have to stop challenging each other.”

“Okay, fine.” Octavia gives up. “I was just kidding. I’ll have a glass of lemonade and spaghetti.”

Raven nods. “Same for me.”

“For me as well, thank you.” Clarke closes the menu card. She hopes Octavia and Raven will behave now. She waits for the waitress to leave. “What did you two bet on this time?”

“If O manages to get her flirt on, I’ll give her a special treat tonight.” Raven replies with her signature smirk.

“Yup.” Octavia smiles. “And if I actually get that phone number, I get to tie Raven up for an hour to do whatever I want.”

“Oh my god.” Clarke covers her ears with her hands. “TMI, you guys.” She regrets asking. When will she ever learn not to question Octavia and Raven like that? They’re so gross.

“Pssh please.” Raven says amusedly. “As if you wouldn’t want to tie Lexa up.”

“I object!”

“Overruled.”

“You’re not a lawyer, O.”

“Not yet, but maybe someday I will be. It’ll be like Legally Blonde.”

“You know that’s not how… you know what, never mind.”

The waitress brings them their drinks and their spaghetti. She slips the bill to Octavia with a number scribbled on it. “If you’re ever single, call me.” She winks and rolls away.

“Oh my god.” Raven is shocked. “Holy shit, O, you did it.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. She can’t believe that actually worked, while Octavia is clearly here with Raven. Those idiots. She watches as they eat their spaghetti together like those dogs in love in that movie she used to watch as a kid. “Ugh you two, we’re in a public place.”

“Want some?” Raven takes a spaghetti wisp in her mouth and leans over the table.

“Come on, birthday girl.” Octavia encourages Clarke. “We used to give each other platonic pecks all the time, and we did all sorts of crazy stuff together.”

“I know that.” Clarke remembers those times. “But that stopped when you two got together, and I’m with Lexa.”

Octavia pulls Raven back to take the other end of the spaghetti wisp into her own mouth. They both laugh when it breaks, but they kiss each other anyway.

Clarke is relieved when they’re done and they go outside. Now she can finally go to Lexa’s place. She’s been waiting to spend time with her girlfriend.

Raven can tell that Clarke can’t wait to go to Lexa’s place. “Hey Clarke, are you ready to go to smexy lexy?”

“Don’t nickname my girlfriend, Rae.”

“What?” Raven shrugs. “She’s smart and sexy, so she’s smexy ad it rhymes with Lexy.”

“Everyone needs a nickname.” Octavia pitches in, supporting Raven. “For example, Raven is my Rae bea.”

“Yeah.” Raven hums pleased. “And O is my poco loco, because she’s my Pocahontas.”

“Okay so let’s see if I get this…” Clarke looks at her friends. “Lexa is smexy lexy, Raven is Rae bea and Octavia is poco loco. What does that make me?”

Raven winks at Clarke. “You’re Clarke spark.”

“I had to ask…” Clarke mutters to herself. “I couldn’t have just… not.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke smiles brightly when she knocks on Lexa’s door. She already shooed Octavia and Raven away, not wanting to deal with those two any longer.

Lexa opens her door and lets Clarke in.

Clarke hugs Lexa. “Hey, I’ve missed you.” She always misses her girlfriend when they’re not spending time together.

“It is good to see you, Clarke.” Lexa takes Clarke’s backpack from her to place it somewhere on the side in her apartment. “Would you like some water or lemonade?” She bought a bottle of lemonade, in case Clarke would prefer to drink that.

“Lemonade sounds good.” Clarke plops down on Lexa’s couch. It feels good to be here again, and to spend a night here. It’s already dark out and it’s getting quite late. Octavia and Raven kept her around a long time. After she had dinner with them, they persuaded her to go to the movies. “I’m sorry I’m so late.” She glances at her watch, it’s past eleven.

Lexa sits down with two glasses of lemonade, she hands one to Clarke. “It is okay. I hope you had a good time with your friends.”

“They were acting out. Octavia flirted with a waitress because Raven challenged her, and weirdly enough Octavia got the phone number from that waitress. Overall we had fun, but they’re just really silly.”

“Silly friends leave lasting memories, Clarke.”

Clarke sips from her lemonade. “You have a nickname by the way.”

“I do? You told me they call me commander hearteyes.”

Clarke laughs. “Yeah they do, but now they also call you smexy lexy.” She watches as Lexa quickly puts her glass down to compose herself.

“That is… interesting.” Lexa gets up and lights a few candles.

Clarke watches in awe at all the candles. “You’re using scented candles.” She inhales deeply. “Mhm, your place smells nice.” She knows Lexa likes candles, and she likes candles as well. These scented ones are great. “It smells like roses in here.”

Lexa sits back down next to Clarke.

Clarke yawns a little. “I’m sorry, I was out with my friends all day and it’s getting late.” She’s not that tired, but she wants to cuddle with Lexa.

Lexa knows when Clarke is faking something. “Would you like to go to bed?” She decides not to call her girlfriend out on her fake yawning.

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

Lexa stands up. She scoops Clarke into her arms, like she did that time where Clarke hurt her ankle.

Clarke smiles as Lexa carries her. “I love it when you carry me.” She can definitely get used to this.

Lexa uses her foot to open her bedroom door. It wasn’t shut so that helps. She’s careful not to bump Clarke’s head against the door. Once they’re inside, she kicks her foot against her bedroom door to shut it.

Clarke feels enchanted when she looks at all the rose petals that are on the floor. The sheets on Lexa’s bed are red silk. It’s clear that her girlfriend is doing this for Valentine.

Lexa gently lowers Clarke onto her bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke’s sunshine golden locks flow beautifully over her shoulders. Lexa’s fingers are longing to weave their way into the blonde’s hair. She licks her lips slowly, noticing the way those blue orbs follow the movement of her tongue.

Clarke slowly leans in closer, wanting Lexa’s lips on hers. She wants to kiss her girlfriend.

Lexa tenderly places her hands on Clarke’s cheeks. She wants to be the one to make this move, to be the one who is responsible. For so long she has wanted to do this. She closes the gap between them and melts their lips together. Clarke’s lips are soft and full, and slightly moist in the very center. Kissing her is an absolute pleasure. This pleasure makes all her little pleasures like hot showers, sipping wine or drinking steamy coffee fade into nothing. She kisses Clarke with such furiosity, as if she’s trying to glue their lips together.

Clarke’s mind goes completely blank. The only thing she can think about is Lexa. That’s all there is right now, this perfect goddess who is kissing her. She wants to etch the love she feels into Lexa’s skin and pour it into her veins. As their tongues are entwined, a sensuous shiver trickles down her spine, igniting tingling nerve pulses in its wake.

Lexa moans into their kiss, her body trembling lightly with desire. She lets their kiss linger for as long as she can, savoring the sweet taste of Clarke’s tongue, dancing around her own.

Clarke’s heart thumps against her rib-cage. This is really happening. Lexa Woods is kissing her, truly deeply kissing her and she’s kissing her back. She begins to writhe slightly.

Lexa breaks their kiss. Her eyes drop down to Clarke’s breasts. Reaching out, she gently traces the contours above the blonde’s shirt. “You are so soft, curvy and beautiful, Clarke.” Her words carry out, whispered while her lips ghost over Clarke’s.

Clarke slides one hand underneath Lexa’s shirt. She gazes into those intense emerald green eyes. Her fingers slide up over the brunette’s toned stomach. It’s obvious that Lexa works out.

Lexa slips a hand under Clarke’s shirt, slowly moving her hand up to cup one of her girlfriend’s perfectly round breasts, above the lacy fabric of her bra. Her lips make contact with the soft skin at the nape of Clarke’s neck. She wants to be tender with her girlfriend. Lust is definitely present she won’t deny that, but this is about love.

Clarke feels tiny kisses tickling her skin, delicate and sweet, soft as rose petals, even more so than the rose petals on the floor. Lexa’s slender fingers unbutton her pants. She grasps the hem of her own shirt and pulls it over her head, offering her girlfriend a full view of her blue lacy bra.

Lexa cups her hands over Clarke’s breast, feeling her girlfriend’s hardened nipples through the offending piece of fabric that’s in her way. She places one hand behind Clarke’s neck, pulls her up a tad, while letting her other hand unclasp her girlfriend’s bra. Once the bra finds its way on the floor, she drinks in the sight underneath her. Her mouth runs dry.

Clarke tangles her hands into Lexa’s shirt. She takes a deep breath and lifts her girlfriend’s shirt up revealing the black lacy bra Lexa is wearing. “Mhm, Lexa.” She can’t stop the moan that escapes her, seeing her girlfriend like that does dangerous things to her.

Lexa feels herself getting wet by the sound of Clarke’s voice. Her girlfriend sounds so hot when she’s turned on. This moment is incredibly, indescribably, unbelievably sensual.

Clarke kisses Lexa’s earlobe and purrs, trying to seduce her girlfriend more. She slides one hand behind Lexa’s back and fumbles with her girlfriend’s bra. It takes her a short moment to manage unclasping Lexa’s bra. The swells of her girlfriend’s breasts are enticing.

Lexa gently lies Clarke down onto the matrass of her bed. She slowly slides her girlfriend’s pants down, taking her sweet time to take them off. When Clarke is left only in her underwear, she feels something inside her explode, turning her on more. She kisses her girlfriend’s chest, leaving a trial of butterfly kisses.

Clarke’s breaths are following each other faster than they should. She wants this, but there is one problem. As Lexa kisses her way up, she bites her bottom lip. She’s too nervous to say something.

Lexa stares into Clarke’s eyes. She’s concerned about the way her girlfriend is biting her lip. Lip biting is a big turn on, but something tells her that Clarke is worrying. “Clarke? Are you okay?” She halts her movements. The last thing she would want is to hurt her girlfriend in any way.

“I… I…” Clarke feels heat rushing up to her cheeks. She feels embarrassed. “Do you promise you won’t laugh if I tell you?” She stirs slightly on the matrass, getting more nervous with each passing second. Her heart is beating faster, her breaths more labored.

Lexa’s eyes widen as realization sinks in. She shouldn’t have assumed. “We don’t have to do anything, Clarke.” She’s perfectly okay with taking things slow. Maybe she shouldn’t have initiated this. She will give Clarke her clothes back.

“No, wait.” Clarke reaches out for Lexa’s wrist. “I want this… I want you. It’s just that I… I’ve never…” She doesn’t want this to be bad for her girlfriend. “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

“You would never disappoint me, Clarke.” Lexa replies earnestly. “We can stop here. It does not have to be more than this.” She doesn’t want to make Clarke uncomfortable.

“I want this to happen.” Clarke wants this with Lexa. “I just wanted to warn you so you would know.”

Lexa feels hesitant. She wants this just as much, but not at the expense of Clarke’s innocence and comfort. “Are you sure you want me to take your virginity?” This changes things quite a bit.

Clarke smiles at Lexa. “Yes, I’m sure.” She wants this, she wants Lexa.

“If I make you uncomfortable in any way or if I do something that you do not like or want, tell me to stop.” Lexa caresses Clarke’s cheeks. “I would not be mad or disappointed. When you say stop, we stop, no questions asked.” She really hopes her girlfriend will tell her to stop if something is wrong. “Can you promise me that?” It would break her heart to hurt Clarke. Consent is very important.

Clarke is really lucky to have Lexa as hers. “Yes, I promise.” She doesn’t feel like she’ll need to say stop, but she appreciates it.

“Okay, birthday girl.” Lexa winks at Clarke and lowers herself to gently crash their lips together again. She presses one knee between her girlfriend’s legs, feeling the wetness that’s increasing.

Clarke’s moan is stifled in Lexa’s mouth. She trusts her girlfriend. She knows Lexa will be gentle with her. This is already by far her best birthday ever and the best Valentine’s Day ever.

Lexa descends down Clarke’s body. She places her hands on her girlfriend’s breasts, teasing her nipples, rolling them between her fingers.

Clarke moans louder. “Ah yes, Lex… Lexa.” She lets her head fall back onto the pillow as Lexa’s tongue is lapping around her nipple.

Lexa lets her other hand trial down Clarke’s body. Her fingers dip underneath her girlfriend’s underwear. She feels aroused by the way Clarke is writhing and arching her back a bit.

Clarke bucks her hips upwards, wanting Lexa’s touch. She bites her bottom lip hard as another moan escapes her. “Lex… please.”

Lexa takes Clarke’s underwear off, seeing her girlfriend fully naked now. “Beautiful, so beautiful.” She strokes her finger over the soft patch of tiny blonde curls. “You are so wet, Clarke.” She rubs the tip of her finger around.

Clarke opens her eyes and sees Lexa bringing her finger up to her lips, tasting her. “Oh god, fuck me senseless.” That’s so hot to see.

“As you wish, Clarke.” What Lexa didn’t expect was for Clarke to grab her and roll them over, leaving her girlfriend on top.

“You know, Lex.” Clarke says with a husky low voice. She lets her fingers dance down Lexa’s body. “I really want a special dessert for my birthday.” She feels her confidence rising as she winks at her girlfriend, no longer feeling nervous. Slowly she makes her way down.

“Clarke…” Lexa had planned to take care of Clarke first, not the other way around. She didn’t think her girlfriend would tease her, at least not after Clarke admitting that she’s a virgin.

“Shh.” Clarke lightly bites Lexa’s thigh. “Relax and enjoy.” She hopes her girlfriend will enjoy this. She has never done this before.

Clarke Griffin is going to be the end of Lexa Woods. This forbidden love is dangerously delicious. Lexa grips the sheets. It’s unbelievable that this is Clarke’s first time. She has never felt anything like this.

Clarke hums in pleasure as Lexa moans her name. Apparently getting sex tips from Octavia and Raven wasn’t so bad after all, they whispered lots of them in her ears before she left her house. Lexa tastes a bit salty with a mixture of sweet oranges and she already knows that this will be her favorite flavor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was slightly weird for me to write an intimate scene, since it's definitely not my strong suit, at all. 
> 
> I feel like I should go hide behind a rock or something, haha. So awkward. *looks around for Harry Potter's cloak*


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clexa is so in love.

 Clarke and Lexa are both panting as they lie down, completely spent.

“You were amazing, Clarke.” Lexa feels like she really has to let Clarke know that. “Nobody ever made me cum four times in nothing more than a few hours.” She feels exhausted. Every bit of energy is drained from her body.

Clarke smiles at the compliment. She’s so relieved that she didn’t disappoint. “Grand slam, Lex.” She grins at Lexa’s confusion. “Grand slam is to make someone cum four times in twelve hours, but I didn’t even need twelve hours.” She glances at her watch. “Three hours seemed to do the trick.”

Lexa rolls onto her side to look at Clarke. “I had you six times.”

Clarke can’t even move that’s how exhausted she feels. “I had no idea sex is such a heavy workout. You can’t say anything about having me six times. Your fingers and your tongue are magical.” There are tiny droplets of sweat all over her body.

“You are gorgeous, Clarke.” Lexa is in awe with the way Clarke looks. Her girlfriend is breathtaking.

“I’m all sweaty and eww.”

“You are never eww.” Lexa would never see Clarke that way. “It is impossible for you to be eww.”

“Can you lean into me so I can kiss you?” Clarke’s muscles are sore, her whole body is. “I would lean into you, but I’m so sore.”

“Would you like me to massage you, Clarke?”

Clarke smiles at the idea of Lexa massaging her. “Where on earth would you find the energy to do that?”

“I found it in your smile.”

“You’re such a sap, Lex.” Clarke pouts, awaiting her kiss. “I love you, Lexa.”

Lexa chuckles at Clarke’s pouting. “I love you too, Clarke.” She leans into her girlfriend and kisses her. “I will roll you over so I can massage you.”

“Mhm, okay.”

Lexa gently rolls Clarke over. She kneads her girlfriend’s shoulders and her back. Tonight has been quite eventful. Clarke pleasantly surprised her.

“This massage feels good.” Clarke feels a little less sore. It’s all been worth it. “We should probably sleep, shouldn’t we? It’s the middle of the night.”

Lexa lies down next to Clarke. “Would you like some pajamas?” She could get up and help her girlfriend into some pajamas. It’s obvious that Clarke is very exhausted.

“No, I can sleep naked. It’s fine.”

Lexa lets Clarke sleep on her chest. They will have to be careful about their relationship. Octavia and Raven are the only ones who know, thanks to her girlfriend. So far that hasn’t been a bad thing, since those two cover for Clarke plenty of times. She wonders what the future holds. In a little over four months, her students will all graduate and most of them will be on their way to college.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia kisses Raven’s wrists. “I’m sorry that the rope was too tight. You should have told me, babe.” She wouldn’t want to hurt her girlfriend. They were just having some fun.

“Don’t worry about it, O.” Raven doesn’t mind. “I had a good time.” Her wrists might hurt for a while, but it’s all okay. “A bet is a bet, so it’s all good.”

“I didn’t think that waitress would really give me her number. It was obvious that I was there with you.”

“I’m a little amazed about that as well, but have you looked in a mirror lately? If you do, you’ll understand why she gave you her number.”

Octavia grabs a bottle of some sort of cream from her bathroom. “Hold your wrists out. I’m going to apply some of this.” She opens it and dips her fingers in the cream.

Raven slightly winces. She can see Octavia’s concerned look. “It’s just a bit cold, that’s all.” She tries to shrug it off like it’s nothing.

“I can see that you’re in pain.”

“It doesn’t hurt that bad. It’ll heal fast. Don’t break your pretty head over it, O.”

“Okay fine, but next time you should tell me.”

“Mhm kinky.” Raven winks at Octavia. “So there will be a next time huh?”

Octavia finishes applying the cream. “Perhaps, who knows.” She looks at her watch. “Ah shit, it’s almost noon, we should go pick Clarke up.”

“I bet Clarke and Lexa finally got it on.” Raven has a good feeling that it all worked out. “Do you think Clarke used our tips? We gave her tons of tips.”

“Well for starters, I’m not going to bet on this with you because I’m thinking the same thing. They probably did it.” Octavia can’t imagine those two being able to resist the temptation. Not with how subtle not so subtle they were always looking at each other in the classroom. “I guess Clarke would use at least some of the tips we gave her. We do know how to gay it up, so if she’s smart, she used it. We might have scarred her a little though, after all those uh… intimate details.”

Raven laughs. “Oh yeah, I’ll never forget that look on Clarke’s face after we gave her all those tips.” It was amusing to watch. “Our Clarkey was really flustered.”

“Let’s go collect her.”

“Ten dollar says they did it.”

“I told you I’m betting the same, so I’m not going to bet with you, babe.”

“It sucks when you’re on my side.”

Octavia gives Raven a light shove. “People are usually glad when their partner is on their side. After New Year’s Eve, there’s no way I’d take the risk to bet that they wouldn’t have got it on this weekend.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is draped over Lexa’s couch. She woke up a while ago, to an empty bed because Lexa was already up. When she finally got up, she took a shower and now she’s on her girlfriend’s couch.

Lexa is sitting at the table, going through papers for her students. She is occupied with recommendation letters. The sooner she finishes them, the sooner her students can use it to apply for the college they want.

Clarke is still yawning a bit. She wonders where Lexa gets her energy from, and no the answer is not because of her smile. Five hours of sleep wasn’t much, but it’s not the worst either. It’s almost noon now, and she knows that Octavia and Raven will be picking her up soon.

“Have you thought about college, Clarke?”

“Yeah, I have.” Clarke thought about it many times and she talked about it with Octavia and Raven a few times. “I’ll be applying to Arkadia. I hope they’ll accept me.”

“With your GPA you should be able to get in. Your recommendation letter will help as well. If you keep your grades up, it will all be fine.” Lexa believes that Arkadia will accept Clarke. Her girlfriend is adequate to go there. “Do you have an idea what you wish to study?”

“Personally I really want to get into their art program, but I know my mother would like it if I’d become a doctor. Not that I would dislike being a doctor, I guess I just like art more. I’m thinking to do both. It’s cool that Arkadia has so many options that students can combine two things.”

“Your drawings are very talented, Clarke.”

“If I ever become famous that way, those frames in your bedroom with my drawings will be worth a lot.”

“They already are worth a lot. You made them.”

“You’re a sap, Lex.”

“And you love it.”

“Are you writing a recommendation letter for Octavia as well?” Clarke is not going to take advantage of Lexa to have her write one for Octavia, but it would be nice if she’d do that. She knows that Octavia wants to get into Arkadia as well. It would be sweet to get accepted there, along with Octavia and Raven. “I know that she’s been trying to get better grades. Raven has been tutoring her.”

“Yes, Octavia has been working harder.” Lexa has to admit that Octavia improved. She’s no longer that girl who nearly falls asleep during her class. “She will receive a recommendation letter from me.” It’s not because Octavia is Clarke’s friend. Each student who is given a recommendation letter from her will be because they earned it.

There’s a knock on the door.

Clarke gets up and grabs her backpack. “I guess Octavia and Raven are here.” She walks over to Lexa to kiss her. “I’ll show myself out. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.”

“Until tomorrow, Clarke.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is drinking coffee in the teachers’ lounge. She’s thinking about the amazing weekend she had. Being with Clarke has been extremely sensual. Her girlfriend easily tops everyone she has ever been with. She secretly loves that she had the chance to be Clarke’s first, yet that also scares her. People don’t forget their first.

Her briefcase is next to her, with the student recommendations in it. A few of her students have earned it. Her other students have a chance to prove their worth if they wish to receive one as well. The students will be working on a project soon, which is Principal Kane’s idea. She hopes it turns out okay. She has been informed that the project is new, to test the potential of each student.

Anya enters the teachers’ lounge, looking distraught. She grabs a cup of coffee and sits down next to Lexa. With her fingernails she taps her cup.

“What’s wrong, Anya?” Lexa’s voice is laced with concern. She’s not used to see Anya like this.

“Costia and I broke up.”

Lexa is not going to ask which one of them broke it off. If Anya wants her to know, she’ll tell her. “I am sorry to hear that, especially since Valentine happened yesterday.” She hates it when Anya is hurt.

“You know I’ve never been big on romance. It’s kind of disgusting if you ask me.” Anya scrunches her nose up to add to her point. “We went to the park and I was trying my best to be a bit romantic, because Costia always appears so soft and sweet, so I wanted to try and be romantic for her.”

“You were trying to be someone you are not.”

“I knew you’d get it, Lexa. Exactly, I was trying to be someone who isn’t me. We were at the park and it was awkward and uncomfortable. Anyway, I tried and then she tells me that she can’t be with me anymore because she’s into someone else. I had a big bouquet of roses, which I threw in the pond and then I left.”

“It sucks when the one you are into is into someone else. You deserve better, Anya.” Lexa briefly squeezes Anya’s hand. She knows Anya doesn’t like to be all emotional. “Ducks are not a fan of roses though, I heard they prefer bread.” She catches a hint of a smile on Anya’s face.

“Shut up, Lexa.” Anya lightly slaps Lexa’s thigh. “I kind of went back afterwards to fish those roses out of the pond.”

“Of course you would do that.”

“Do you want to go clubbing this weekend? We haven’t been anywhere in ages. We’re both single, unless you have a secret Juliette somewhere.”

“You know I am not a party animal, Anya.”

“Okay, let me rephrase it. I need to drink this weekend and get away for a while. You need to be my wingwoman and it wouldn’t hurt for you to get laid. Seriously, how long has it been for you? You haven’t been with anyone for nearly a year.”

Lexa lifts her cup of coffee to her lips to hide her smile. Anya doesn’t know that she’s not single at all. She already had sex yesterday, with Clarke, her student. It would be easier if she would be able to tell Anya, but she can’t. “Okay, Anya. I will go out with you this weekend, but I am not wearing a dress.”

“That’s fine. You can wear a suit or something. You always look hot in a suit.”

Silence washes over them as other teachers walk in.

Costia is avoiding eye contact with Anya and Lexa.

Anya leans closer towards Lexa to have a whispered conversation. “Next month Arkadia will begin to hire people. I’ll be applying there. Have you thought about applying?”

“I have thought about it.” Lexa is unsure of what to do. If she would get hired there, her paycheck would be visibly higher, and if they would offer her a contract, she would be set for life. “I have not made a decision yet.”

Anya shakes her head. “I’m really confused as to what’s holding you back. Every teacher dreams of working at Arkadia. It has so many benefits. I know you said you like it here, but Polis doesn’t have the best reputation. Most of it we have to think Mister Collins for. You have all those degrees and extra credits you picked up. You’d be wasting your talent if you don’t try to get accepted there. Sure I’m teaching an advanced class, but you and I both know that you’re just as qualified as I am, if not more.” She knows Lexa better than anyone.

Lexa knows that Anya is right. She’s only hesitating because she knows Clarke wants to be a student at Arkadia. If she would get hired there, she wouldn’t necessarily end up as one of Clarke’s teachers, but then they would be at the same school. It’s very complicated. Dating Clarke would not be illegal at Arkadia, though colleges do have their own strict policies for it. It would be frowned upon. If she would end up as Clarke’s teacher if she were to be hired as a teacher at Arkadia, people would wonder about Clarke’s grades and ask themselves if she would be giving Clarke higher grades due to their relationship, even though she would never do that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

March is slowly coming to an end. Clarke sighs, knowing that April will be around the corner soon. Raven always pranks her, and she has no doubt that Octavia will be helping Raven. They prank each other each year, but sometimes it gets a bit out of hand. On top of that, they prank teachers as well, if only that will end well.

When the bell rings, the students hurry to leave the classroom.

Clarke pretends like she accidentally just dropped all her pencils. “Ugh, I’m such a klutz.” She kneels down to slowly pick them up, one by one, as the students are leaving.

Octavia kneels down next to Clarke. “I’ll help you.” She knocks them over again. “Agh, oops. I’m sorry.” She watches over her shoulder to see the last student leave. “It’s clear now.”

Lexa places her hands on her hips. “Again with the pencils?”

“Yeah, I know. I need new tricks.”

Octavia walks over to the door and leans against it, pretending to tie her shoelaces.

Clarke grasps Lexa’s tie. “I love it when you wear a tie. You know it drives me mad.” She pulls Miss Woods close and kisses her. She lives for these moments.

Lexa licks her lips. “You are wearing cherry lip balm.”

“Mhm, do you like it?”

Octavia loudly clears her throat. “Hello, Principal Kane, sir!” She tries to give him her biggest smile, as she watches him approach Miss Woods’ classroom. She gives her shoelaces one last tug and stands up.

Clarke and Lexa quickly pull away from each other.

Lexa holds a pencil out to Clarke. “Here you go, Miss Griffin. Be careful next time.” That last line is not about the pencils at all. She will have to be careful as well.

Principal Kane walks in. “Miss Woods, there is a teacher’s conference.” He smiles at Lexa.

Clarke makes her way to exit the classroom. It was a close call. Having Octavia on the lookout helps for when she steals kisses in between classes or after class. She looks forward to graduate. Only three more months to keep this all a secret. So far it has been going well. What could possibly go wrong in three months?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, what could possibly go wrong... The typical thing to say/think when something is about to happen, or isn't it? 
> 
> Who knows. Oh wait, I know. *evil grin* 
> 
> As for those who like eh... a kinky scene, I guess? You can choose: Lexa's classroom or at Clarke's house while her mother is home/arrives home. This will be some sort of poll, I think? So you can choose between those two and what's picked the most shall be written.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's house won the vote, so Clarke's house it is.

Clarke is still sleeping when something tickles her face. She moves her hand to her face. When she opens her eyes, Raven is laughing and taking a picture. “Ugh, Rae, what did you do?”

Raven grins and takes another picture. “You look good this morning, and you look _different_.” Finally she can get some payback for that time where Clarke placed spiders in her bed. April Fools is one of her favorite days, because she gets to prank everyone. “I think I know which picture you should use in your yearbook this year.” She winks at Clarke.

Clarke jumps out of her bed and runs into the bathroom to have a close look in the mirror. “Raven!!! You doodled on my face!?” She grabs a washcloth and turns the knob on. She rubs the washcloth over her face, but it doesn’t come off. “You used a permanent marker on my face!?”

Raven smirks proudly. “Yup, and I messed with your alarm clock.” She holds her wrist up to look at her watch. “We have fifteen minutes left to arrive at school, and it takes ten minutes to get there.” She’s already dressed, but Clarke isn’t.

“Raven!!!” Clarke knows what this means. She has no time to get that stuff off of her face. “Ugh, for fucks sakes!” She hurries to get dressed. “I’m going to smother you in your sleep, woman.” She might regret a little bit that Raven is living with her.

“I’ve got two words for you, Clarke.” Raven steps closer towards Clarke and backs her up against the door. “Frickin spiders!”

“I already told you a million times I was sorry! Rae, we have school! You doodled on my face!”

“Are you worried Lexa won’t like it?”

“You know what, I’ll let her kill you first and then I’ll revive you to kill you again.”

Raven kisses Clarke’s cheek. “Love you too!” She shakes her hips as she walks away. “You better hurry, wouldn’t want to be late.”

“I hate April Fools.” Clarke grumbles. She finishes getting dressed and grabs her backpack. Today is going to be bad. She hopes that this is the only prank Raven will pull on her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia laughs as she sees Clarke and Raven arriving at school. Raven really did it, that fucker.

“It’s not funny, O!”

“I’m loving your new look, Clarke.” Octavia high fives Raven. “I can’t believe you actually did that, Rae. You’re so bad.” She wonders how Lexa will react. “You might wanna run fast after class though, unless you want the commander’s wrath to fall upon you.”

“I’ll see you both at lunch.” Raven kisses Octavia. She moves to kiss Clarke’s cheek, but Clarke pushes her away. “Spiders, Clarke, fucking spiders.”

“Yeah, so you keep telling me!” Clarke wonders why she has to be the one who has to keep paying for it. Octavia was in on it as well.

Octavia and Clarke hurry to get into their class.

Lexa is standing near the board with a piece of chalk in her hand. The second she sees Clarke, her piece of chalk falls onto the floor. There are whiskers doodled on her girlfriend’s face. It looks like Clarke is supposed to look like a cat. On her girlfriend’s forehead is written ‘teacher’s pet’. Oh god. There’s no way Clarke did that to herself. That’s not the way her girlfriend draws and writes. Clarke must be pranked, most likely by Raven.

Clarke mouths ‘I’m sorry’ to Lexa. She knows that this is bad. As soon as this day is over, she has to get this off of her face. This could draw too much unwanted attention.

“Good morning, students.”

“Good morning, Miss Woods.”

“I want you all to know that I will not be participating with the April Fools’ idiocy.” Lexa doesn’t want any dumb pranks. This day should be banished, it’s despicable. “Anyone who would attempt to prank me will receive detention. If you had any plans to do so, I insist you change your mind right now.” She looks at Clarke. “Miss Griffin, go to Miss Vie right now. I do not wish to see you in my classroom again until that garbage is off of your face.” She keeps her voice calm and strong.

Clarke gets up from her desk. “Yes, Miss Woods.” She winks at Lexa as she passes by her. It’s a relief that her girlfriend is sending her away so the school nurse can remove this from her face. Enough students already saw and laughed.

Miss Vie is looking after Monty’s hand as Clarke walks in.

“Monty, what happened?”

“Jasper tried to prank me with pushpins on my chair. He thought I’d sit on them and then jump up, but as I placed my backpack next to my desk, I placed my hand on my chair, well I kind of smacked it.” Monty holds his hand up. “That’s how I ended up here with a few of those pushpins in my hand. Jasper feels really bad about it.” He looks at Clarke. “Did Raven doodle on your head?”

“Damn Monty, Jasper shouldn’t have done that.” Clarke hates it when people try to prank someone that way. It can be hurtful, as is now proven with Monty. “Yeah Raven did this. That obvious huh?”

“It’s Raven, so yes, it’s that obvious.”

Clarke moves to sit down. She’ll wait until Miss Vie is done looking after Monty. She hates how she’s missing class now. In the past she wouldn’t have minded it, but this school year she minds very much.

Miss Vie takes a cotton ball she drenches it in nail polish remover. “This is an acetone-based nail polish remover, which is useful for removing permanent marker.” She explains. “I’ll use this get that drawing off of your face. It will take a little while. Keep your eyes closed.”

Clarke nods and closes her eyes. It feels cold against her skin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day all the oldest students have been gathered at the gym hall. They’re sitting on the benches.

In the middle of the gym hall, there’s a microphone set up. Principal Kane is standing right next to it, along with Miss Woods, Miss Forest and Miss Cole, who teach the eldest students.

Lincoln is keeping the students in line. He has a clipboard with a checklist, to see if any student is absent.

Clarke is sitting next to Octavia and Raven. All they know so far is that it’s something about a project which they’ll get information about.

Principal Kane taps the microphone. “Good morning, students.”

“Good morning, Principal Kane.”

“All of you are the eldest students here at Polis. As you all know, you will be graduating in a little over two months, if it all goes well. This year we want to try a new project. This project will count for your grades, for a third of your grade, to be precise. I urge you all to take this seriously. Failing this project can result in not being able to graduate.”

Clarke wonders what the project will be. She knows that Lexa knows, but her girlfriend hasn’t told her. Being in a relationship doesn’t give her special privileges about classes and schoolwork, which is understandable. She wouldn’t ask for any special treatments like that.

Principal Kane continues his explanation. “For this project, you will work in groups. Each group will have students from each class. It is important to show that you can work as a team and not only with the people from your own class. When your name is called, you will step forward and draw a name from the bowls the teachers are holding, but not from your own teacher, of course. This way the selection will be random.” He ignores the various reactions from the students. “Silence, students. When I call your name, you will step forward, draw two names and read them out loud.”

The students stop talking so Principal Kane can continue.

“Raven Reyes, you may draw two names.”

Raven steps forward. She looks at the bowls the teachers are holding. Man this feels like the hunger games or some shit. She fishes a piece of paper out of Miss Cole’s bowl. “Jasper.” She smiles widely and holds her thumb up. She’s cool with that. Okay, second one. She fishes in Miss Woods’ bowl. “Octavia.” She grins widely. Fate is on her side.

Jasper and Octavia get up to walk over to Raven.

“The first group has been arranged.” Principal Kane says. He shoots the group a pointed look, but they all shrug as to say that it’s not their fault they’re in a group together. “Clarke Griffin.”

Clarke steps forward. It sucks that Raven won’t be in her group, but she’s happy for Octavia. She fishes a piece of paper out of Miss Cole’s bowl. “Monty.” She’s very pleased with that. Monty is sweet he’ll be a joy to work with. It’s odd how Monty isn’t in the advanced class along with Raven, but she feels like he just wants to stick with Jasper. Those two are like apple and pie. Okay, now Miss Forest’s bowl. “Aden.” She looks around to see who Aden is.

Monty and Aden step forward.

Clarke stares confused at Aden. There’s no way Aden is seventeen or eighteen like the rest of them. “Uh hi, you’re Aden?”

“Yes, hi.” Aden smiles at Clarke. “I know you’re confused. I’m fourteen. I will turn fifteen during our summer break. Before you ask, yes, I skipped three grades.”

Clarke hopes she will get a good grade for this group project with Monty and Aden. There must be an obvious reason why Aden skipped three grades and ended up in the advanced class.

More students draw names from the bowls until everyone is separated into groups.

Principal Kane taps the microphone again to get everyone’s attention. “For the next month all of you will not have to attend school on Wednesday, but before you cheer, this is to utilize that day to work on your group project. I advise you all to use your weekends as well. Your teachers will hand out papers with the information of the group project. The best of luck to all of you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke peers around. It’s dark out and it’s a bit late. “You should follow me inside, Lexa.” She had told her mother she was out with a friend, since it is Friday night. “Please, baby.” She cheers when Lexa gets out of her car.

Lexa holds her breath as Clarke opens the front door of her house. She always lets her girlfriend talk her into things, although she usually said no when Clarke tried to invite her in.

Clarke chuckles as she tugs Lexa along. “Shh.” She holds a finger to her lips. “We have to be quiet.” She whispers with a hushed tone, trying not to be too giggly.

“Shh yourself, Clarke.” Lexa retorts. “You keep chuckling and giggling.” She is doing a much better job at being silent.

“You’re right, but we have to be silent.” Clarke’s heart is beating fast. Adrenalin is rushing through her body. This is very exciting for her, the thrill of trying not to get caught. “Okay, up the steps we go.”

“Are you sure we should do this at your house, Clarke?” Lexa hesitates because this is quite risky. She hasn’t been in Clarke’s house before, for obvious reasons.

“I’m sure.” Clarke wants Lexa here with her. She tiptoes on the stairs, trying to not make them crack. “Follow me.”

“Should we really do this while your mother is home, Clarke?”

“I know that if she walks in on us, it wouldn’t be an ideal first meeting, but come on can’t you feel the thrill of this?” Clarke turns around on the stairs to give Lexa a pleading look. “Don’t you want me to play with you?” She leans closer towards her girlfriend and talks with a sultry voice. “Imagine all the fun things we can do.”

Lexa feels a throb between her legs. She roughly grasps Clarke’s shirt and bites her bottom lip. “You keep teasing me, naughty girl.” Her pulse is quickening as her girlfriend moans. “You have to try to be very silent. Can you do that, baby girl?” Her eyes are blown wide with desire.

Clarke moves her lips to Lexa’s ear. “Yes, commander.” She whispers with a rasped voice. A grin splits on her face, knowing how it drives her girlfriend crazy when she calls her commander.

Lexa hoists Clarke up and carries her upstairs. “Bedroom.” She demands, whispering.

“First door on the left.”

Lexa opens Clarke’s bedroom door as silently as possible. Once inside, she wastes no time to undress her girlfriend, almost ripping her clothes off. She takes her tie off and uses it to blindfold Clarke.

Clarke yelps and quickly bites into her hand as Lexa teases her. She can feel her girlfriend running her fingertips all over her skin, quickly followed by Lexa’s tongue.

Lexa stops right above where Clarke needs her the most. To tease her girlfriend further, she kneels between Clarke’s legs and blows lightly. Her girlfriend is glistening, which increases her arousal.

“Lex, please.” Clarke begs.

“You have been a naughty girl, Clarke. I should punish you.”

“Yes, punish me.” Clarke has never been more turned on her life. “Punish me, commander. Ple- Oh, f-fuck, L-Le-Lexa!”

Lexa kisses Clarke to silence her. She enjoys the way her girlfriend feels around her fingers. “You are so tight, Clarke.” She stares hungrily at Clarke. “You have to be silent.” She pumps her fingers harder and faster inside of her girlfriend.

Clarke is about to cry out from pure ecstasy. She sits up a bit and bites into Lexa’s shoulder, trying desperately to stifle her moan.

Lexa bites her bottom lip, groaning. She removes her tie so Clarke can see her again and uses it to gag her girlfriend instead. The second Clarke is gagged she dives down to eat her out. She makes sure to not let a single drop go to waste.

Clarke struggles to be silent, despite the gag.

“Clarke, honey, are you home?”

Clarke and Lexa both freeze at the shouting.

“Shit.” Clarke mutters. “That’s my mother.” She hurries to pull her shirt over her head and grasps Lexa’s hand. “Follow me, fast.”

Lexa feels like she can’t breathe anymore. They shouldn’t have risked this, not when Clarke’s mother is home.

Clarke pushes Lexa into the hallway with her, she quickly opens the bedroom door that’s directly next to her own bedroom and pushes her girlfriend inside, without any explanation. There’s no time.

Just as the door closes, Abby walks out of her own bedroom. “Clarke, you’re home.” She looks over Clarke’s shoulder to check Clarke’s bedroom, which is empty. “I heard… things.”

“Hi, mom. I’m sorry if Raven woke you up.” Clarke apologizes. She knocks loudly on the bedroom door where she just pushed Lexa inside a few seconds ago. “Take it easy in there with Octavia, Raven!!” She looks at her mother. “I’m sorry Octavia followed me home because she really missed Raven. You know how those two love birds are.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa looks disheveled while she’s standing in the bedroom Clarke pushed her in, without any warning. It’s dark, until a light switch flips on.

Raven smirks at the sight of Lexa. She can easily put two and two together. Clarke is so thirsty. She walks over towards Lexa, who looks like she has seen a ghost. It’s interesting how Lexa ended up in her room. Fuck, Miss Woods is hot.

Lexa stares at Raven as she steps closer.

“Hi, Miss Woods.” Raven whispers sweetly. “Are you here to play?” She twirls a lock of Lexa’s hair around her index finger.

Lexa and Raven hear loud knocking on the door.

Raven nearly laughs at the way Lexa is startled. She hears what Clarke says about Octavia. Ah interesting. Sure, Clarke wants to jump Lexa’s bones, Abby wakes up and she has to be the cover. Fine, if that’s the way it is.

Lexa clenches her jaw as Raven holds a finger to her lips. What is Raven up to this time?

“Oh god, yes!” Raven moans loudly. “Yes, O, ooooh my god! R-right there!” She grins as Lexa blushes furiously. “Don’t stop!!”

“Please keep it down, girls.” Abby calls out from behind the door. “I would really like to sleep.”

“We’re sorry, Abby!” Raven shouts back. “How inconsiderate of us to only think about our own extremely thirsty needs because we want to do it everywhere.” Clarke can’t hold this against her and neither can Lexa. They should be lucky that she’s covering for them. “We’ll try to keep it down now. O, get your hands off of my ass! That doesn’t help.” She winks teasingly at Lexa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Abby looks at Clarke. “I will be going to sleep, after I wash my ears out with bleach.” She glances disturbed at Raven’s bedroom door. “I don’t mind it when Octavia visits, but it is quite late. If this happens again, next time tell Octavia that it’s late and that she can visit another time.”

“Yes, mom. I’m sorry that I- they ruined your sleep.” Clarke hopes Raven isn’t being too bad for Lexa. It was quick thinking. She knew her mother would look into her bedroom, but not into Raven’s. “Goodnight, mom.”

“I’m going to make some hot chocolate before I go back to bed. Now that you’re home and now that I’m awake, we can talk about college.”

“Ah yes, what a great idea.” Clarke inwardly curses herself for taking this risk, and even more now that she’ll be downstairs with her mother, while Lexa is in Raven’s bedroom. She can’t ask to let Raven go downstairs as well, because it can’t be known that Octavia isn’t even there. She knocks softly on Raven’s door. “Behave in there. I’m going downstairs for a drink with my mom. Goodnight, sweeties.” Reluctantly she follows her mother downstairs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raven winks at Lexa. “Let’s go to bed, _sweetie_.” She walks over to her bed. “Come on, I don’t bite… hard.” She’s enjoying this way too much.

“Raven, that is entirely inappropriate.” Lexa can’t believe she landed herself in this situation.

“Listen, you’re not going anywhere for the time being, unless you want to get caught and I know you don’t want to get caught. Abby doesn’t come inside my bedroom, so you’re safe in here. Stop being a prude and get your hot ass over here.”

“Raven!” Lexa hisses. “I am not a prude and it is not okay for you to say those things.” She looks at Raven who is only wearing a top and some underwear.

“Don’t give me that look. This is my bedroom. You’re lucky I wasn’t sleeping naked, then again… maybe you’re not lucky.”

Lexa nervously paces around. She’s stuck in Raven’s bedroom for now. Note to self, do not enter Clarke’s house, especially not when Abby is home.

Raven takes Lexa’s hands in hers and guides her towards her bed. She props a pillow in the middle. “Happy now, smexy lexy?”

“Do not call me that, Raven.”

“I was peacefully sleeping. You and Clarke decided to be all horny. Try to sleep or rest, or whatever. Clarke will collect you when the coast is clear.” Raven knows Clarke will be back the second it’s safe. “Unless you want to climb out of my window.” She jokes.

“Yes, I will climb out of your window.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“No.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I wasn't going to let Abby catch them. Abby drama is a no-go for me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a certain surprise for Clarke.

Raven opens the window in her bedroom. “Uh, do you want me to tie some sheets together or something?”

Lexa shakes her head. “That will not be necessary.” She doesn’t need sheets to get down.

“Um okay, so you’re just going to climb down the pipe then?” Raven is still hoping that Lexa will tell her that she’s kidding and that she doesn’t actually plan on climbing out of the window, but Miss Woods looks very serious.

“Yes, I will climb down the pipe.”

“Ah shit, you’re not going to fall or anything, are you?” Raven feels like this is a bad idea. Kind of cool, but not smart. “You could sleep or something, Clarke will get you out eventually. It’s weekend anyway.”

“I should go home, Raven.” Lexa is tired. She wants to go home and sleep. “Tell Clarke that I will see her Monday at school.” She swings one leg over the edge, followed by the other. The pipe seems to be close to her reach.

“Fuck, let me help you.” Raven sees that Lexa can’t quite manage to reach the pipe. “Hold on to my wrists and I’ll swing you a little.” This is insane. If Lexa falls, she’s going to break something and then Abby will know something is not right at all.

“Can you at least put some more clothes on before you lean over this edge?”

“I’m an eighteen year old woman, I’m proud of my body. Does my cleavage bother you?”

Lexa sighs. She grips Raven’s wrist so Raven can help her to reach that pipe. It is futile to argue about this.

“It’s kinky that you and Clarke were trying this.” Raven admits. “But uh, I suggest you don’t do that here, especially not with Abby around. It can be fun, but if you get caught it won’t be fun.” She knows Abby would completely lose her shit, and it would ruin what Clarke has with Lexa. “Soon Clarke will graduate.”

“You are a good friend for Clarke.”

“Awe, you’re giving me a compliment.” Raven smiles at Lexa. “I know you care about her, you’re lucky you didn’t break Clarke’s heart or I’d drop you. Okay, try to grab that pipe.”

Lexa reaches out with one hand for the pipe and holds on to it. She lets go of Raven with her other hand to place both her hands around the pipe. She feels like a teenager again, when she would sneak in and out of certain foster homes.

Raven leans her elbows on the edge and watches as Lexa begins to climb down.

“Are you going to keep staring at me, Raven?”

Raven takes her phone and snaps a few pictures. “I wouldn’t want to miss this. O is going to love hearing about this.” She can already imagine how Octavia would react when she hears what happened and sees the pictures. “Looking good, Miss Woods, looking very good.” She snaps another picture. “Say cheese.” She wonders what Clarke will say once she tells her that Lexa climbed down the pipe to escape. That woman knows how to make an exit.

Lexa makes her way down the pipe. This is not the workout she expected to get tonight. Once she’s almost down, she jumps. She tucks her head and rolls over the grass.

Raven’s jaw drops at the sight of Lexa jumping and rolling over the grass. She’s relieved when Lexa holds her thumb up to let her know she’s okay. The only problem now in Clarke’s little story is that Octavia isn’t actually here.

Lexa hurries towards her car to quietly leave. Never again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke slips into Raven’s bedroom, once her mother has vanished in her room. She moves towards Raven’s bed on her tiptoes. “Lexa?” She whispers carefully.

Raven stirs in her bed. “No, Lexa climbed out of the window to escape.”

“You’re kidding.” Clarke thinks Raven must be joking.

“I’m really not, I even got pictures.” Raven reaches for her phone to show the pictures to Clarke. “Look, she climbed down the pipe.” She holds her phone up for Clarke to see.

Clarke is shocked. She didn’t know what Lexa would do when she pushed her in Raven’s bedroom, but climbing out of the window is one of the least things she expected Lexa would do. It’s her fault. She shouldn’t have brought her girlfriend inside, especially not while her mother is home. Hopefully she hasn’t scared Lexa off.

Raven pats the spot next to her. “Wanna cuddle? I can see that you’re worried. It was quite risky what you did, but it must be difficult for you with this secret relationship.” She knows Clarke doesn’t get it on often with Lexa. “Tomorrow we can tell your mother that Octavia left early and I’ll text O so she can keep up with the story.”

“Thanks for covering for me, Rae. I just freaked out and my first idea was to push Lexa inside your bedroom, because I knew my mom might look into mine. You can be a real royal pain, but you’ve been helping me a lot, so thanks. You and O have been always been supportive and it means a lot to me.”

Raven wraps Clarke in her arms. “Come here, Clarke.” She strokes Clarke’s hair. “We’re like sisters. Attached to the hip, remember? We all need to get accepted into Arkadia, then we’ll be sorority sisters.”

“Pft, who says we’ll be pledging with the same sorority?” Clarke pokes her tongue out.

“Fine, O and I will be pledging where all the beautiful babes pledge and you’ll be pledging with the geeks.”

“Have you forgotten that you’re the one who’s in the advanced class at Polis?”

“Want to hear some new gossip?”

“You always have gossip, Rae. What is it this time?”

“Some teachers from Polis are trying to get hired at Arkadia, so maybe we’ll see some familiar faces.” Raven nudges Clarke with her elbow. “Maybe Miss Woods will follow you there.” She ignores Clarke’s eye-roll. “My recommendation letter has been sent. Aden sent his as well. Man that look on your face when you drew his name for that group project.”

“You never told me someone so young is in your class.”

“He’s fairly new, recently transferred. I think he’s some sort of orphan. He’s staying at a temporary home until this school year ends.” Raven feels for Aden, she knows how tough it can be when it feels like you have nowhere to go. She got lucky because she can live with Clarke. “Aden is trying to apply for a scholarship at Arkadia. If he gets in, he’ll be able to live there in a student dorm. That boy is crazy smart. If he keeps this up, he’ll be out of college by the time he turns eighteen.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s Tuesday morning, Clarke is on her way to school with Octavia and Raven. Yesterday during her lunch break she spoke briefly with Lexa about her escape down that pipe. She’s not mad or anything, only a bit amused. They both agreed not to go to her house together anymore, at least not yet. Ten more weeks and then the school year will end.

She agreed with Lexa that they will wait until maybe the end of the summer before sharing their relationship with others, as to say that they only got together somewhere in the middle of the summer. That still seems like a bit of a long stretch and it could be questioned, but nobody would be able to say that it’s not allowed. They’ll be clear by then. Ten more weeks. It’s been going well so far. There have been a few close calls, but nothing bad. Everything is covered. Nothing can go wrong.

They will have gym the first two hours. Octavia looks chipper, as she always does when they have gym.

Octavia rubs her hands together. “Let’s go, the bell will ring soon!” Gym is her favorite. If she gets accepted into Arkadia, she’s thinking about joining one of the sport clubs. Her recommendation letter might help her to get her in, plus her grades have been improving.

“You can run ahead, O.” Raven winks. “I’ll be right behind you.” Where she can have the best view.

Clarke chuckles lightly. “You’re unbelievable, Rae.”

“Watch her ass before you judge me.”

“You’re asking me to watch your girlfriend’s ass?”

“It’s no big deal.” Raven replies dryly. “I’ve been checking Lexa out as well.”

“Raven!”

“Clarkey, Clarkey, Clarkey.” Raven pats Clarke’s shoulder. “It’s way too easy to get under your skin.”

“You’re Satan’s reincarnation.”

“Say that again while you sneak Lexa in your house and end up pushing her in my bedroom, where I help her climb down the pipe to escape.”

They make their way to the lockers from the gym to get changed.

Lincoln is in the gym hall with his whistle, getting them all in line. He crouches down a bit in front of Aden. They talk with hushed tones.

Clarke, Octavia and Raven shrug, neither one of them knows what’s happening when Aden walks away while staring at the floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is sitting comfortably in the teachers’ lounge with a cup of coffee. There are papers in front of her from tests she has been grading for her students. It’s quite calm this morning. The other teachers are teaching their class. She has no idea where Anya is, she usually joins her since both their classes are having gym. It’s possible that Anya will join her a bit later.

Lexa’s cup of coffee is empty when the door opens.

Anya walks in with a student. “Hello, Miss Woods.” She greets formally.

Lexa has never known about a student being brought into the teachers’ lounge. “Hello, Miss Forest.” It feels strange to be so formal around Anya.

Anya points at a chair for the student to sit down, across from Lexa. “This is Aden, one of my students.” She sits down on another chair. “Aden is fourteen. He will turn fifteen during the summer break.” She leans a bit over the table, closer towards Lexa. “His foster parents were supposed to keep him around until the end of the school year, but they’re kicking him out. It doesn’t make sense because he’s a good kid.”

Lexa watches Aden, who hasn’t said a word yet. The boy seems to be staring at his own hands. “That is a very unfortunate situation.” She knows how tough it is to go from one place to another. She’s been there in the past and so has Anya.

“I don’t want Aden to keep bouncing around in the system.” Anya holds two fingers up. “He’s this close to getting a scholarship for Arkadia.”

Lexa knows what that means. If Aden keeps being switched into new places he’ll miss good opportunities. “I have a feeling you brought Aden here for a reason.”

“I have an offer for you, which may sound… weird, but hear me out.”

Lexa nods. “Okay, go on.” She will listen to what Anya has to say.

“I was thinking I could sort of take Aden in. Not as my son of course, but as a younger brother. I want your help, so I don’t have to do this alone. It would only be for a few months, and to help him a bit on his feet once he goes to college.”

“Are you asking me this because I am moving into a bigger apartment next week?” Lexa has been packing her things for the new apartment she’ll be moving into, where she’ll have a spare room. She has always wanted an apartment that would be a bit bigger.

“That’s half of the reason, but I want to give Aden a chance, like we once had one. Do you remember what you told me, Le-, err, Miss Woods? You told me I was once given a chance, and that’s true, so where you. You told me I have the opportunity to do the same for others. We could help Aden.”

Lexa does feel like Aden deserves a chance. “You want both of us to be his legal guardians?”

“If you accept, then yes.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Lexa’s lips. It’s very kind of Anya to do something like that. “How do you feel about that, Aden?” She needs to hear something from him, to hear what he thinks. This conversation is strange to have while Aden is sitting right here with them.

“I would like to go to college. All I need is a temporary place to live. I won’t cause any trouble.”

Anya stands up. “I’ll see if we can get this arranged. I have to take him to the hospital for a while.”

Lexa’s head snaps up. “The hospital?” She eyes Aden to look for injuries, but she doesn’t notice any. They must be hidden then.

“He…” Anya makes quotation marks with her fingers behind Aden’s back. “Fell.” She gives Lexa a knowing look. “I’ll bring him there for a medical checkup. Principal Kane already called the hospital. Doctor Griffin is waiting for us.”

Lexa hates it when people do things like that. Foster families aren’t always good. She hopes that Aden will be okay. If they get clearance, then it looks like she’ll be his legal guardian along with Anya. That also means Aden would be at her place from time to time. What does she have to do with a kid? Okay, Aden is a teenager so it shouldn’t be too difficult, but still? Is she supposed to pack lunch for him or does he pack his own lunch? Should she give him a bedtime or is he too old for that? Okay, deep breaths. It’s not sure yet that she and Anya will get a green light for this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hi mom, we’re home!” Clarke calls out as she walks through the door with Raven. Her mother had texted her to go home directly after school. Apparently it’s important.

“In the kitchen, honey.”

Clarke and Raven make their way to the kitchen together.

Clarke sees Aden sitting on a chair. “Oh hi, Aden. Are you here to work on our project?” She knows that tomorrow they’re home to work on it, it’ll be due soon. Monty should be around tomorrow, along with Aden.

Abby smiles faintly. “Honey, I need you and Raven to sit down for a moment.”

“Um okay.” Clarke wonders what’s going on. Aden still hasn’t said a word. “What’s up?”

Raven sits down next to Clarke, equally confused.

“I was working at the hospital today when Aden’s teacher brought him in.” Abby explains. “Her name is Miss Forest. She was trying to become Aden’s legal guardian, along with a certain Miss Woods, since there were issues with his last foster family. While Miss Forest made calls, they declined her.”

“Man that sucks.” Raven replies. “It’s not fair that they declined her.” She wonders what will happen to Aden.

Clarke is concerned and confused. “What will happen with Aden?” She doesn’t know what it’s like, but she does know how much Raven used to struggle at her home.

“This is why I need to talk to you both. After Miss Forest made that call, I made a call as well. They accepted.”

Clarke lets out a breath of relief. “Okay, so Miss Forest and… Miss Woods will be Aden’s guardian?” She’s still trying to puzzle this situation together. It is good news that her mother made a call and that they accepted. Her mother always does good things for her patients, and always tries to take good care of them. She wonders why Aden was in the hospital, but she can take a wild guess that it has to be linked to the place he used to stay at.

Abby shakes her head. “No, honey. They declined Miss Forest and Miss Woods.” She keeps her voice calm. “I know this is a big step, but I have enough space, and you will all be off to college soon.”

Clarke stares at her mother. “You’re Aden’s legal guardian now? His foster parent?” She didn’t expect that her mother would make such a big decision all of the sudden. It’s really out of the blue.

“Close, but not quite.”

“Mom??”

“I adopted Aden. He is your brother now, Clarke.”

Clarke’s head is swimming with thoughts. Her mother adopted Aden. She has a brother now. They applied for the same college. What does it mean that Miss Forest and Miss Woods were applying to be Aden’s legal guardians together? Is Lexa something with Anya?  They wanted to take Aden in? Is this why her girlfriend is moving to a bigger apartment? What if Lexa wants a child? But Aden is a teenager. She needs answers, fast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah Clarke is confused.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is confused. She goes to Lexa's place.

“Hey.” Raven tries to hold Clarke in her arms. “Breathe, Clarke.” She feels bad for her friend. This is all affecting Clarke because her friend has no idea what’s going on. She doesn’t blame Clarke for being thoroughly confused.

“I have to talk to her, Rae.” Clarke is breathing heavily. She doesn’t manage to relax in Raven’s arms. “I need to hear from her what exactly is going on so we can talk about it together, as adults.” She doesn’t want to jump to conclusions. That time with the fake fire alarm taught her a lot. Since then she has always talked with Lexa if something was wrong. “I have so many questions and I need answers from her.” She tries to regulate her breathing. There must be a very logical explanation for all of it. Her girlfriend is a good person.

“It’s late now and we’re home tomorrow for that group project.” Raven can tell that won’t do. She takes Clarke’s hand. “Grab your coat, we’re leaving.” She can’t see Clarke upset in any way. Knowing her friend, Clarke wouldn’t sleep while she’s so confused.

Clarke takes a few deep breaths. She grabs her coat and follows Raven.

Raven walks downstairs with Clarke. “Abby, we’re going to watch a movie at Octavia’s. We just need to get out of the house a bit, and clear our head, you know?” She smiles politely at Abby.

“Okay, but you both need to be back tomorrow morning to be fresh to work on that project.”

“That sounds nice, but I’ll actually be at Octavia’s to work on it with Jasper.”

“Okay, honey. Clarke, I expect you home tomorrow for that project. It’s important for your grade. Monty will be at our door tomorrow.”

“Yes, mom.”

Raven laces her fingers together with Clarke’s while they walk outside. It’s already dark out. She gently rubs circles on Clarke’s hand. “Everything is going to be okay.”

“I love her and I trust her. I’m just confused.”

“I know you are, _sweetie_.”

“Raven…”

“It was cute and sweet.” Raven walks a bit faster. “Let’s go get your girl.” She feels like they’re on a mission together now, an important one.

“Are we in a cheesy romantic movie now or something?”

“Nah, you and Lexa are far cheesier than all those movies. You’re great together, I’ve noticed. I can see that Lexa makes you happy.”

“She makes me happy, just like O makes you happy.”

“O is my world. I’m crazy about that girl. When did you first realize your attraction to Lexa?”

“From the moment I looked into her eyes for the very first time.”

“That’s some deep shit, Clarke.”

Clarke smiles at Raven. “When did you first realize you like O as more than a friend?” She gives Raven a knowing look.

“The night sky is beautiful, don’t you think?”

Clarke barks out a laugh. “You’re in so deep, Rae.” She’s sure Raven has been into Octavia for a very long time.

“Shut up, _sweetie_.”

“You know you love me.”

“Mhmm.” Raven snakes her arms around Clarke’s waist and kisses her cheek. “You know me so well.”

“Fine, love you too. Now let me go, you’re being gross.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa is about to call it a night when someone knocks on her door. Confused she walks towards her door to open it. Her confusion increases when she sees Clarke and Raven.

“Hi.” Clarke mumbles. “I have many questions and I need answers, so we need to talk.” She fidgets with the hem of her shirt.

“Of course, come in.” Lexa doesn’t know what’s going on, but she doesn’t like to see Clarke upset in any way. “Where are you going, Raven?” She watches as Raven turns on her heel.

“I’m going to Octavia’s place.”

“It is dark outside.” Lexa can’t let Raven leave while it’s dark. “It might not be safe.”

“I’m not a kid.” Raven can walk outside in the dark just fine.

Clarke grabs Raven’s hand. “Just follow me inside.” She tugs Raven along while she steps inside Lexa’s apartment.

Lexa closes the door and lets them sit on the couch. “Would you like to drink something?”

Raven nods. “Lemonade would be nice, if you got some.”

“Same for me.”

Lexa pours them each a glass. She’s not used to Clarke showing up at her door so late without a warning. If her girlfriend wants to talk, then it must be important.

Clarke sips from the glass, trying to think about what to say first. “Okay, uh….Aden was at the hospital. My mother said you tried to be his legal guardian with Miss Forest.” She meets Lexa’s eyes. “Explain?”

Lexa can see in Clarke’s eyes what she’s thinking. “Miss Forest and I are not together. We are like siblings. She suggested that perhaps we could be Aden’s legal guardians, so he would be able to switch between us. Not as a son, but as a brother.” She’s relieved that Clarke is talking to her, rather than making hasty wrong conclusions.

“Is this the reason why you’re moving into a bigger apartment soon?”

“No, I simply want more space. Miss Forest only told me about Aden this morning.”

“Did you want to do it because you want a child in some way, or something? I know you’re twenty-six, Lexa.” Clarke knows that at a certain age, people think about children. “Maybe you’ve been thinking about it, and maybe I’m holding you back?” She wonders about their age gap.

Raven quietly drinks her lemonade as Clarke and Lexa talk. She would have been on her way to Octavia’s place, if they hadn’t stopped her because they refuse to let her walk through the streets alone while it’s dark. She feels like she shouldn’t be here while they’re having what sounds like a private conversation.

Lexa is slightly taken aback. “I have not thought about children.” She’s not sure if she would or wouldn’t want children. For now she is strongly focused onto her career.

“My mom adopted Aden. Apparently he’s my brother now.”

“She did?” Lexa is relieved that Aden found a home. “That is good news.” At least she knows now that Aden is safe and that he has a good home.

“I’m sorry for showing up at your door so late.” Clarke bites her bottom lip. This was stupid she had been worrying for nothing. “I just wanted to talk to clear this up.”

Lexa sits down next to Clarke. “It is okay.” She lifts her girlfriend’s chin up to look into her blue eyes. “It is good to talk to me about things you worry about, no harm has been done.” She moves her lips closer to Clarke’s and kisses her tenderly.

“I should go.” Raven stands up. “O will be waiting for me.” She doesn’t need to be here any longer. They need their privacy, especially if they’re going to jump each other again.

“I will drive you there, Raven.” Lexa can’t let Raven walk all the way there while it’s so late.

“You’re being such a mom, Lexa.”

Lexa grabs the keys from her car. “Will you stay here, Clarke? Or do you want to go with me while I drop Raven off?” If Clarke is too tired, she can go to bed. “I mean, I assume you are staying here tonight?” She shouldn’t assume what her girlfriend would do. “If you are and if you are tired, you can go to bed. I should be back soon.”

“Yeah, I’d like to sleep here.” Clarke doesn’t really have anywhere else to go now. Her mother thinks she’ll be at Octavia’s place. “I’ll see you in a bit then? I’d like to take a shower before going to bed. When you’re back, I should be out of the shower.”

“I will see you soon, my love.” Lexa presses a kiss against Clarke’s forehead. “I am happy you came here to talk.”

“I’m happy that we were able to have this talk.” Clarke leans in and kisses Lexa, gently moving her tongue over her girlfriend’s lips.

As Lexa leaves to give Raven a ride, Clarke wonders about their future. In about two months she will graduate and hopefully get accepted into Arkadia, along with Raven and Octavia. How will her relationship with Lexa go? She’s still young and setting her life out with her studies, but Lexa has a career and she lives on her own. Their lives are different, but they’re in love and they’re entangled with one another. She hasn’t thought much about the future yet, but she’s reaching a point where she’s thinking about her future with Lexa.

Clarke has had a few short relationships, well, if it could be called that. She dated a few people when she was younger, but never anything serious. It was never more than a kiss. She has already admitted that she loves Lexa and that she’s in love with her, but what if it goes so much deeper than that? What if… Lexa is the one? That special one people tend to talk about, the one she could spend the rest of her life with. It would be amazing. The idea gives her butterflies.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s kind of you to give me a ride, Lexa.” Raven appreciates it. “I would have been fine to walk, but I appreciate it.” She might manage to get along with Lexa.

“There can be shady figures when it is this late.” Lexa knows that at night there is a higher risk for people with wrong intentions to approach people. “It is not safe for a beautiful girl like you.” She knows there are certain perverts who could bug Raven and if Raven would have to walk from her place to Octavia’s place, it would take her half an hour. In no good conscious can she let Raven wander the streets alone at night.

“You think I’m beautiful?” Raven is a bit taken aback. People have given her compliments many times, but she didn’t think Lexa would complement her like that.

“You know you are very easy on the eyes, Raven.” Lexa is not going to lie about that. She knows when someone is appealing. “You sound quite surprised.”

“That’s because I am surprised. I didn’t think you’d give me a compliment like that.”

Lexa keeps her eyes fixated on the road.

Raven moves her seatbelt a bit to be comfortable. She stares out of the window, up at the sky. There are so many stars out now. “Before I got together with Octavia people always saw me as nothing more than a flirt, someone they could get it on with fast. I always had short flings because people ditched me fast. Never did I think that Octavia would be into me like that, but she was and she still is. I’m so lucky to have her.”

“You are more than you think, Raven.” Lexa didn’t think Raven had negative thoughts about herself like that. “You are smart, you have potential. You have been tutoring Octavia.” She reaches out for Raven’s hand and squeezes gently. “Octavia is lucky to have you.” She pulls her hand back to place it on her steering wheel.

Raven is not used to receive comfort from Lexa. “You wanted to be Aden’s guardian, because you care. I can see it in the way you carry yourself. You wanted to help him, to offer him some sort of home.” It’s beautiful how Lexa was willing to take care of Aden. “I bet Aden has had a rough youth. I sort of know what that’s like, although I never bounced through the foster care system.”

“Aden deserves a chance. Miss Forest and I wanted to give him that. We used to bounce through the foster care system, as you would say it with your words.”

“Damn that must have been hard for you. You made a good career and everything though. Aden has a good home now. Abby is a sweet woman and Clarke is going to be a sweet big sister who will surely embarrass Aden plenty of times.”

Lexa laughs at Raven words and the way Raven laughs. She has to admit that Raven’s laugh is infectious.

“I like your laugh, Lexa.” Raven wants to see the softer sides of Lexa more often. “Clarke really loves you a lot, you know? I’ve never seen her so head over heels. I know she’d jump through fire for you, but it is okay, because I know you’d do that for her as well.”

“I am glad we had this talk, Raven.”

Raven clicks the seatbelt open. “I’ll see you around another time.” She kisses Lexa’s cheek and opens the door of the car. “It’s good to be friends. You should hang with us sometime.”

Lexa smiles. Clarke’s friends are quite nice. It has been interesting to see another side of Raven. She loves Clarke a lot, deeply so. Soon her girlfriend will graduate. Two more months. Her talk with Clarke has made her wonder about their future. She never really thought about the whole picture of having a wife and perhaps a child. Now that Clarke mentioned certain things, she might be thinking about that a little. Her girlfriend has to concentrate on college first. Is it possible that she can marry Clarke someday? They have only been dating for four months so far. It will be six months when Clarke graduates. They have time.

What if… No, that’s crazy. Although… what if… could it be? Maybe it can be. Clarke might be the one for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke playfully ruffles Aden’s hair. “Let’s go to school, bro.” She laughs as he tries to swat her hand away. Having a sibling can be nice.

“Wait, I’ll fix your hair.” Raven turns the water from the sink on. She holds her hands under the water. “Come over here, Aden.” She wipes the water over his hair, putting it down properly.

“I’m literally in your class, Raven.” Aden complains. “You don’t have to mother me.”

“Shh, I never had a brother.” Raven knows Aden isn’t her brother, but Clarke is like a sister, so that makes them family. “There, all better. I fixed it for ya.”

Clarke grabs the mail that’s on the counter. “Oh, we got a letter from Arkadia! There’s one for each of us!” She’s thrilled. She has been waiting for this.

Raven grabs hers. “We’ll read it on our way to school, we’ll be late otherwise.” Now wouldn’t be a good time to be late. Detention is not what she needs. She has been staying out of trouble and she’d like to keep it that way. “Let’s go.”

They open the door. Octavia is standing outside, waving an envelope in her hand. “Guess who sent me a letter!”

“Arkadia sent one to all of us.” Raven replies. “We’re going to open it together on our way to school. You better all be accepted or I’ll kick your asses.”

Clarke takes a deep breath. “Okay, so we’re going to open it?” She can hardly hide the excitement in her voice.

They all nod.

“Okay, on the count of three.” Clarke takes her envelope, ready to open it. She waits for Octavia, Raven and Aden to do the same. “One… Two… Three.”

They rip their envelopes open and quickly grab their letters to read them.

Raven is the first to pump her first in the air. “I got in!!!”

Octavia laughs at her enthusiasm. “I’d be amazed if you wouldn’t have gotten in, you’re a genius.” She looks at her own letter. “I got in bitches!!!” She squeals and jumps into Raven’s arms.

“I’m so fucking proud of you, O! I knew you had it in you! See I told you, I fucking told you!”

Aden holds his letter up with a big smile. “I got accepted.”

Raven holds her hand out. “High five, kiddo.” She knew they’d accept him.

Clarke’s eyes twinkle as she reads her letter. “I got accepted!! We’ll all be going to Arkadia!!” She’s so happy that she’ll be there with Octavia and Raven. It’s nice that Aden will be there as well.

Raven is so proud of all of them. “I think I might try science, I haven’t fully decided yet.” She’s still pending.

“Hmm.” Octavia has been thinking about it. “I think I want to be a lawyer, so I’ll settle with that. I want to become a lawyer or a CEO from a big company or something.”

“I might choose the same.” Aden says. “Or something that involves people, perhaps a social worker.”

Clarke places her letter in her backpack. “I think I’ll pursue art and maybe something on the side. If my mom will let me, but I’m hoping she’ll support my choice.” She can’t wait to share the good news with Lexa that she got accepted into Arkadia.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa wonders what is making Clarke smile so much today. The entire day, her girlfriend has been smiling and Clarke can hardly sit still. She waits for the bell to ring, to signal that her students can go home.

Clarke wiggles her foot. She decided to wait to tell Lexa the good news until this day would be over. The anticipation is killing her. Her girlfriend will probably be proud of her. It’s a big deal that she got accepted into Arkadia. During lunch she already heard that many other students have been turned down.

The bell rings and Lexa sees how Clarke nearly falls off of her chair. Something is definitely going on.

The students hurry to go outside.

Octavia winks at Clarke. She’ll see Clarke again tomorrow, she promised Raven she’d meet up with her at the schoolyard. Raven is staying over at her place tonight.

As the students are gone, Clarke walks up to Lexa’s desk, with a big smile on her face.

“Are you going to spill it out, Clarke?” Lexa smiles back at Clarke.

“I got accepted into Arkadia!!”

“That is amazing!” Lexa is so happy for Clarke. “Congratulations, Clarke.”

“Mhm.” Clarke leans over Lexa’s desk. She grabs her girlfriend’s tie, god she loves it when Lexa wears a tie and pulls her over the desk.

Their lips meet halfway, crashing together in a passionate kiss.

They’re so lost in each other that they don’t notice someone passing by, stopping for a second and walking away again.

Clarke pulls back. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Lexa.” She has to run to the schoolyard so she can walk home with Aden. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Clarke.”

Clarke happily skips out of Lexa’s classroom. Everything has been perfect. She has her wonderful girlfriend and she got accepted to Arkadia. Nothing can break the smile on her face.

Lexa gets up from behind her desk. She takes her briefcase and exits her classroom. Once the door is shut, she locks it. That’s when she realizes someone is standing nearby. Realization hits her. The door was open when she kissed with Clarke.

“Hello, Lexa.” The voice makes Lexa jump up in shock. “You and a student, I see?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to graduation and now they've been caught.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *grabs tissues* 
> 
> I sure need them.

Clarke runs over the schoolyard. She can see that Aden is already waiting for her.

“There you are.”

“Yeah, sorry bro. I was thanking Miss Woods from the recommendation letter.” Clarke doesn’t want to keep lying to people, but it’s only for a little while longer. One more month and then school will be over. Then she’ll graduate. “Are you ready to go home? Mom will be thrilled to hear that we got accepted into Arkadia.”

“I heard many students go to Arkadia and that it’s a really big school.”

“Yeah, it really is.” Clarke looks forward to go there, even though it means no longer being in Miss Woods’ class. Then she’ll just have to draw Lexa while she’s in college, based upon her imagination. That’s not bad. “It has a whole bunch of dorm houses and sororities.”

“Do you think there will be people around my age there?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure.” Clarke has no idea what to expect. “Many students go there. It’s possible they’ll have a few around your age. This is what you get from going to college three years early.” She ruffles Aden’s hair and smiles at him. “You’re trying to grow up too fast.”

“You have to stop ruffling my hair.”

“I’m your big sister, it’s my job.”

“I’m in an advanced class and you’re not. You may be older, but I’m wiser.”

Clarke pulls lightly at the collar of Aden’s shirt. “I’m amazed you got this shirt over your head.” She has grown to like Aden as her brother, even though it has only been about a month so far. He’s actually sweet. Nobody can question if they’re really related or not, thanks to his sandy blond hair. “Are you looking forward to graduate?”

“I’m thinking who I can ask for our final prom.”

Clarke laughs. “You’re going to ask someone to prom? Awe cutie.” She pinches Aden’s cheek. “Are you going to wear a little tux? Okay, I’ll stop teasing. Any idea who you will ask to prom?” She wonders who she will ask. Octavia and Raven will be going together, no doubt about that. Maybe she should ask Monty. He’s a decent friend.

“Everyone is older than me. They might laugh because I’m younger and shorter.”

“I’d kick their butt if they dare laugh at my bro.” Clarke pulls Aden in her arms. “I’ll protect you.”

“Ew, you’re being a gross big sister.”

“You could always go to prom with me, we’ll dance together and we’ll have fun.”

“You’re not going to ask one of the guys or a pretty girl?”

“Why would I do that when I can go with the cutest guy?”

“Okay.” Aden nods. “But if you step on my toes, I’ll leave.”

“Excuse you.” Clarke pokes Aden. “I can actually dance, you know.” She has some moves. There’s no way she would step on his toes. “I won’t step on your toes, but you just stepped on mine.”

“I’ll race you home?”

“I hate running.” Clarke groans. She laughs as Aden runs anyway, ignoring her complaints. “That does it, I will get you!” She runs after him. Life is good, life is great.

One more month of this whole secrecy.

Lexa is hers and she’s perfect.

She will be going to prom soon and it’ll be a blast.

Octavia and Raven are the best friends ever. They have been helping her so much, in so many ways and she always has a good time with them.

Aden is a sweet younger brother. She’s glad that her mother adopted him.

She will be going to Arkadia.

Everything is working out.

During her summer break, she plans to eventually let more people know that she’s together with Lexa. Then they’ll be in the clearance to come forward about it. Her mother might still freak out a bit, but it’s her life and her choice. Lexa makes her happy and once her mother sees that, she’ll calm down.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa quickly picks her briefcase up from the floor. Out of shock she had dropped it. She has been so careful. Clarke’s friends always helped so much. Now that her girlfriend got accepted into Arkadia, their shared enthusiasm made them forget that the door was open. She would always be so cautious, so calculated and now she slipped up. This can’t be happening. It’s only one more month before Clarke’s graduation. Now is not the time to slip up like that.

Lexa places a hand on her chest. Her heart is beating so fast. She’s at a loss for words and let’s herself be dragged along by her upper arm, into a car. Everything had been going so well, too well. She should have known it was only a matter of time before they would get caught. For five months she has managed to keep this all a secret with Clarke. Only Octavia and Raven knew.

This is her responsibility. She is the one who has been doing something that she shouldn’t. She initiated it all. Of course she knows that Clarke wanted everything, but she made all those first moves. As a teacher, she should have known better. She was dreaming if she thought that something like this could end well, yet she dared to dream it. All this time she knew how dangerous it was, how big the risk was.

Even that time where she nearly got caught by Clarke’s mother didn’t stop her. She could have stopped this, she could have said no from the very beginning, but she didn’t. Now this secret is no longer between Clarke, Octavia, Raven and her. Her mistake was that she didn’t pay any attention to the door. Many times where she stole a kiss from Clarke, Octavia would be close to the door, but not always. They never got caught.

Lexa still hasn’t said a word when the car pulls to a stop at her new apartment. Her head is spinning. She feels like she might pass out. This is one big mess. She got sloppy, too sloppy.

“Go inside, now!”

Lexa searches for her keys and opens her apartment door. Maybe she should be glad that she doesn’t need to have this confrontation at school. There were still some people on the schoolyard, so it is better that there’s no scene there. She slumps down onto her couch. It’s a slight relief that Clarke already left. She doesn’t want her girlfriend to be caught up in this as well, not for this confrontation at least.

“What the hell were you thinking, Lexa!? Are you out of your damn mind!? A student! That’s illegal don’t you know that!?”

Lexa clenches and unclenches her fists. “I know.” She knows it’s wrong, she has always known. Everything that’s being thrown at her right now is true. She already knew this was wrong when she helped Clarke with her ankle, then again when she kissed Clarke during New Year’s Eve and everything after that. “I have always known it was wrong, but in my heart it felt right.” It’s so wrong but oh so right.

“You were kissing Clarke Griffin! Your student! Do you want to end up in prison, is that it!? That’s the same girl who went through that misery with Mister Collins and guess where he is, oh right, in prison!”

“Clarke is eighteen. Are you really going to compare me to that pervert!?” Lexa feels herself getting a bit angry. “I am not him! What I did may be wrong, but I am not a monster. I would never hurt Clarke!” There’s no way she would harm Clarke. “I did not force myself upon her, I would never do that.”

“Okay, that’s not exactly how I meant it. Argh. She is your student, Lexa!! Get that through your thick skull!”

Lexa sighs. She knows it’s true. Clarke is her student, only for one more month. “Can you please stop shouting? Can you sit down and calmly talk about this with me, Anya?” She knows that Anya has always been a little hotheaded.

Anya grumbles and sits down next to Lexa. “How long has this been going on, Lexa?” She glares at the younger woman. “How long?”

If Lexa tells Anya the truth, then Anya will know she lied about New Year’s Eve. “A few months.” Her voice is barely a whisper.

“I already had a feeling you were having feelings for someone, but Lexa…” Anya’s voice softens. “Clarke is your student. Why would you do that? You know how dangerous that is.”

“I really love her, Anya.” Lexa knows that doesn’t make this situation okay, but she does love Clarke. “Everything is different with Clarke. I know that it is wrong and I will accept the consequences. Clarke takes my breath away. She is smart, sweet, kind, caring, and funny. And her smile, you should see her smile. When everything feels cold, she smiles and then everything is warm again.”

“Jesus, Lexa. Our students will all graduate in a month. What if someone else had been standing by that door, huh?”

“I know I should have waited until Clarke would no longer be my student. My feelings for her are strong.” Lexa takes a deep breath. “I wish I could have told you, Anya. Keeping this a secret has been difficult. You were never meant to find out this way.” She has hated lying to Anya, but she had no choice. This is a secret that she wasn’t able to share. If it had been her choice, even Octavia and Raven wouldn’t have known, not that she regrets that they do, because they have truly pulled through for Clarke at all times.

“You were with her on New Year’s Eve weren’t you?” Anya knows Lexa isn’t one to go on trips or things like that. It was too suspicious that something else was going on. Now that she knows about Clarke, the puzzle clicks together about all the times Lexa acted different.

“I was.” Now that Lexa has been caught, she’s not going to lie anymore.

“Were you with her when we kissed when Roan was being difficult?”

Lexa shakes her head. “No, not then.” She decides not to talk about the issues that had cost. “It began on New Year’s Eve.” It’s wrong either way, so the date when it happened won’t make a difference.

“God, Lexa.” Anya places her elbows on her knees and her hands in her hair. “Do you know how much I love you?” Her voice sounds broken and hurt.

“I care about you as well, Anya.” Lexa knows that she means a lot to Anya. “I love you too.” She has always loved Anya.

“What are you going to do now?”

“Clarke got accepted to Arkadia. She graduates in one month. After the summer break she will be going to college there.”

Anya finds a new spark of anger. “So that’s why you were being all weird about applying for a job at Arkadia!”

Lexa can’t deny that it was for that reason. “I cannot risk being her teacher anymore.” She doesn’t want to be in that position anymore. “Even if I would not be her teacher there, it is better if I continue to work at Polis. If I still have a job to return to, that is.” She realizes that after this, her career will be ruined. This is her own fault, she brought this upon herself. She has always known what she was risking. It has been wrong, but the painful truth is that if she could go back, she would do it all over again. She will never regret Clarke, not one bit.

“Don’t kiss Clarke at school anymore.” Anya says coolly. “Keep it together for one more month.”

Lexa is confused. “What?” After getting caught, of course she won’t kiss Clarke at school anymore, but getting caught has a snowball effect. She is expecting some sort of avalanche to happen.

“You’re an idiot, but I also really care about you.” Anya’s voice is filled with sincerity. “I’m not going to rat you out, but don’t do that stuff anymore at school. I swear if I see you kissing Clarke at school again, I’ll drag you to a courtroom myself.” She fixes Lexa with a pointed look.

Lexa is even more shocked now. “You do not plan to tell anyone?” She has been so worried to tell Anya, worried what would happen. The second she knew she was caught her mind was constructing the worst case scenarios.

“You talk about Clarke as if she personally puts the stars in the sky.” Anya scoffs. “I’m not okay with what you have done. A teacher should never date a student, but you’re like a younger sister to me. Do you really think I would stab you in the back and break your heart?”

Lexa pulls Anya into a hug. “Thank you.” She wouldn’t be able to lose Clarke, and she doesn’t want to lose Anya either. “You have no idea how much this means to me.” She knows neither one of them is much of a hugger, though she personally hugs a lot with Clarke.

“Clarke’s mother adopted Aden. I’ve seen the way Clarke behaves around Aden. I’ve seen the way he smiles in my class now. There might be a good heart in there.” Anya hugs Lexa back. “I really hope you know what you’re doing.”

Lexa is speechless when tears roll down Anya’s cheeks. The older woman has always been so strong, so composed. She catches Anya’s tears with her thumbs. “I am so sorry for hurting you. I never meant to.” She hates seeing Anya so hurt and this is her doing.

“I hope she will make you happy. If she ever hurts you, I will snap her like a twig.”

“Clarke does make me happy, Anya.” Lexa has never felt happier. Clarke makes her happy. She can have a future with Clarke. Her Clarke could be the one. “She would not hurt me.” Anya doesn’t need to threaten Clarke, but she understands why Anya would do so. She remembers how Raven once threatened her. “I know that you want to protect me.”

More tears roll down Anya’s cheeks. “You are really special, Lexa. I hope Clarke knows what it means to have your heart. It would hurt so much if you would get hurt. Us lone wolves were always sticking together.” She smiles weakly while her tears stain her cheeks. “I used to think it would be the two of us against the world. Clarke better not break your heart.”

Lexa holds Anya’s hand in hers and looks into her eyes. “It will still be the two of us against the world. Things are slightly different now. Clarke means a lot to me. I love her.” She gives Anya’s hand a squeeze. “One day you will have someone very special to you as well and then I will be right there to support you, no matter how crazy it may seem.”

“I should probably give you a ride back to school, since I sort of kidnapped you with my car to bring you to your apartment.”

“It is okay, I can walk.” A walk might not be so bad. At least then Lexa can clear her head a bit. She wipes the rest of Anya’s tears away. “You have such a big heart, Anya and yet you always shield it.” She feels like Costia has been a fool for not seeing that. Costia couldn’t help it that she has feelings for someone else, but it was quite a stab to Anya when Costia got together with Roan, especially after Roan’s explanation about wanting Anya to be happy, only to run off with Anya’s woman. That’s just cold.

Anya stands up, ready to leave. “I know I shield my heart, and I know why I do that.” She walks towards the door and opens it. “You’re really oblivious sometimes, do you know that?”

“What do you mean, Anya?”

“I really have to spell it out for you, don’t I?”

Lexa hurries to get to her door as Anya walks out. “Wait, Anya.” She tries to stop the older woman. “Spell what out?” She’s confused, wondering what she has missed somehow.

Tears prick through Anya’s eyes again. “That I’m in love.” Her words sound broken.

Lexa runs after Anya as rain begins to pour down from the sky. The rain is soaking through her clothes as Anya is opening her car. “Anya…”

“I’m in love with you, Lexa…I always have been. You broke...”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last bit was unplanned, but I was listening to a sad emotional song on repeat and I got carried away. 
> 
> It's called "Where's my love" by "SYML". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNsyeU4K8f8
> 
> That song is making me so emotional and I can't stop listening to it, so yeah, the last piece I wrote in this chapter is because of that song. 
> 
> It's so sad, because Anya supports Lexa and wants her to be happy, but at the same time she's heartbroken. The reality is that not everything is always rainbows and roses. Maybe some don't see it as emotional at all, but I do because of that song.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is in for a surprise...

“Hey, mom!” Clarke smiles widely as she enters the kitchen where her mother is cooking. “I have good news.”

“I have good news as well.” Aden adds with a big smile. He holds his letter in his hand and waves it around.

Abby hugs them both. “Are you both accepted into Arkadia?” Her voice is light and there is pride in it.

“Yes, mom.” Clarke replies happily. “We both got accepted! Raven and Octavia got accepted as well!”

“That’s great news, honey.” Abby hugs them tighter. “I’m so proud of you two.”

“Mom, you’re squeezing us too hard.” Clarke tries to pull away from the tight hug. “I can’t breathe like this.”

Abby is crying happy tears. “My children are growing up so fast.” She wipes her tears away with the back of her hands. “I can’t believe that in one more month, you’ll both graduate and after the summer break you’ll be both off to college, along with Raven and Octavia. My house will be so empty.”

“We will visit plenty of times.” Clarke assures her mother. “I’m sure Aden would love to visit you every weekend.” She grins at her younger brother. “You can visit us a few times, but mom, we’re not leaving yet. You’re still stuck with us for a little while longer.”

“Now that you’re both home, you can help me to bake a cake.”

“Can we put chocolate in it?” Aden asks.

“Two votes for chocolate!” Clarke pitches in. “Good call bro.” She ruffles Aden’s hair again.

Aden swats her hand away. “I hope we don’t end up in the same classes at Arkadia.”

“I bet the girls will be all over you, you’ll be the cutest one walking around.”

“I’m not cute and I have charms, you know.”

“Okay, fair enough.” Clarke winks at Aden. “Charms run in the Griffin family.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa runs up to Anya’s car. She can’t let the older woman leave like that. Before Anya can get in, she grasps her wrist.

“What do you want, Lexa?”

Even through the rain, Lexa can tell that Anya is crying. “Please talk to me. I cannot let you leave like this.” She has been so oblivious. “I had no idea that you had been feeling that way.”

“I don’t carry my heart on my sleeve, you know that.”

“How long have you been feeling this way, Anya?”

“Does it matter? It won’t make a difference.”

“I never meant to hurt you.” Lexa tries to convince Anya to follow her back inside. “You are the only family I have. You have always been like a sister.”

“I made a mistake when I let you go three years ago, but it is what it is.” Anya looks at Lexa. They’re both soaked from the rain. “You should go inside before you catch a cold. Shit, your car is still at school. You can’t run through this rain. Get in I’ll bring you to your car.”

“We should put dry clothes on first.”

Anya is silent when she follows Lexa inside.

Lexa looks through her closet and selects two pairs of comfortable sweatpants and two big sweaters. “Here, warm clothes.” She hands a set to Anya.

Anya takes the clothes from Lexa. “Thanks.” She takes her wet clothes off to put the dry ones on.

Lexa wonders how she should behave around Anya. It hurts her that she has hurt the older woman like that. She begins to backtrack every interaction, to find the missing pieces. All this time she has been blind. So many times she had dinner together with Anya, where the older woman would smile at her or playfully push her. It was always Anya being who she is. She thinks about the time where Anya asked her if she really wasn’t into Costia.

Lexa remembers Christmas. She remembers the conversation she had with Anya. The older woman kept asking her if she really wasn’t into Costia. Anya’s words…

_“Okay so… if you’re really, really not into her. Would you mind if I…?”_

Lexa had assumed Anya was talking about being into Costia, so she asked. _“You and Costia?”_ To which Anya said _“Yeah, maybe.”_ She saw hesitation in Anya’s eyes that day, but she didn’t question it, she assumed Anya simply wasn’t so sure. What if Anya wasn’t actually asking about Costia? How many things did she miss? All those little things that she now questions. She puts the dry clothes on so Anya can drive her back to school to her car.

“Anya, I will always love you.” Lexa cares deeply about Anya. She can’t imagine not having the older woman in her life.

“I know you love me, but you’re not in love with me.”

“I am so-”

“Don’t apologize.”

“I cannot lose you.”

Anya wraps Lexa in her arms. “As if you could ever lose me. How long have we known each other?” A weak smile appears on her face. “You’re stuck with me forever. Now, get your ass in my car before this rain soaks through our clothes again.” She opens the passenger’s door for Lexa. “I have some good news. Well I think it sort of is good news.”

Lexa waits for Anya to get in the car. “What is your good news?”

“Arkadia offered me a position as a teacher.”

“Did you take it?”

“I’m considering taking it, but that would mean I wouldn’t be working at Polis anymore. Our coffee times would be ruined, Lexa.” Anya smirks at Lexa.

“Oh no, imagine the horror.” Lexa opens her mouth and holds her hand in front of it. “It is the end of the world. Such precious coffee times, such a shame.”

“Shut up, you nerd.” Anya laughs. She glances at Lexa for a few seconds before starting her car. “I actually do like our coffee times and our dinner times.”

“You like our dinner times because you always make me cook, Anya.”

“Oh hush, I always help you with the dishes and I always make sure a good cup of coffee is awaiting you.”

“You should take that job at Arkadia.”

“I wish you would have applied there as well, it would have been good for you.”

“Okay listen, you feel like it is not smart that I am staying at Polis so I do not have to be at the same school as Clarke.” Lexa knows bringing Clarke up again doesn’t sound like a good idea, but there’s a point to this. “You should not pass up your opportunity to work at Arkadia simply because I would not be there.”

“Fine, I’ll take it.” Anya sighs. “But if I’m one of Clarke’s teachers I’m flunking her.” She sticks her tongue out to Lexa.

“As if you would do that.”

Anya wiggles her eyebrows. “Don’t test me.”

“I will kick your ass.”

“You mean you would try to kick my ass.”

“Shut up and drive.”

“Going all commander now?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Octavia, Raven, Clarke and Aden arrive at school to face another day.

Clarke excuses herself to go to the bathroom, before their classes would begin. She’s so happy about that letter. She agreed with Octavia and Raven that they will throw a party to celebrate it. Something like a fun sleepover.

It turns out she won’t be Aden’s date for the prom after all. He will be sitting it out, since he’s too young. Poor kid, but he doesn’t seem to mind. The parental concern from their mom is sort of grounding him. Octavia and Raven insisted to be her date. Raven joked about it being a threesome type of thing, to which she had rolled her eyes.

Clarke is in the bathroom, washing her hands. The door slams shut behind her, all startled she jumps up. She turns around, breathing heavily. “Miss Forest?” She is shocked to see Anya, who looks… She’s not sure how to describe it. Angry maybe? It’s hard to tell. There is so much to see in Anya’s eyes and she can’t put her finger on it.

Anya backs Clarke up against the wall, but she doesn’t touch her. “If you break Lexa’s heart, I will make you pay, do you hear me?” Her voice is cold and serious. “If you hurt her in any way…” She knows that threatening a student isn’t ideal, but she can’t let Clarke hurt Lexa.

Clarke’s eyes widen. “You know?” She wonders if Lexa has told Anya. There’s one more month of school, they were going to keep it silent until summer break. This is confusing.

“I saw you with her yesterday.” Anya turns the sink on the splash cold water in her face to cover up for the tears that threaten to spill. “Don’t hurt her, Clarke.”

“I won’t hurt her, An-, err, Miss Forest.”

Anya scoffs. “I’m not surprised that you know my name. Lexa must have told you about me.”

“Yes, she told me about you. I know that you two are like siblings, and I know that you’re trying to protect her.” Clarke can understand that. “My friends are the same when it comes to me.”

“Never lead Lexa on if you ever get to the point where you want someone younger, or whatever it is that happens in your mind. Lexa is special. I don’t want you to break her heart. If you cause her any pain I will hunt you down and make your life a living nightmare.”

Clarke can see Anya’s hands shaking. Jesus, that’s quite the threat. “I wouldn’t hurt her. This is not for fun, this is serious. Maybe we could be friends someday?” She knows how much Anya means to Lexa. It would be great if she could get to know Anya better. “You’re Lexa’s best friend.” She takes a step closer towards Anya, carefully. “Thank you for not telling on us.” She knows that’s a big deal for Anya, and Lexa was worried bad things would happen if Anya would know.

“I’m not doing this for you, Griffin. I’m doing this for her.”

“You’re a good friend for her.” Clarke can not only hear it in Anya’s words, but she can also see it in Anya’s expressions. Anya is Lexa’s version of her Raven and Octavia. “How about you and I go grab a cup of coffee together after school? We can talk and get to know each other better. For Lexa.”

“Okay. Do you know that small coffee shop a few blocks away? The one called dropship?”

“Yeah, I know it.”

“I’ll see you there after school.”

“Can I call you Anya?”

“I’ll think about it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

When the lunch break begins, Clarke waits until the students leave the classroom. Octavia leans casually against the doorpost. During class, Clarke had whispered to Octavia that Anya knows.

Lexa knows she can’t have moments with Clarke at school anymore. It’s too risky. “I have to go, it is lunchtime. You should go and eat something, Clarke.”

“I know that Anya knows.”

“Yes, she does.” Lexa aches to hug Clarke, but she has to be careful. “What did Anya do?” If her girlfriend had an encounter with Anya, who can be a hothead, then it might not have gone well.

Clarke simply smiles. “She was being like Octavia and Raven.” That’s all it was. Anya is trying to protect Lexa, just like Octavia and Raven try to protect her.

Octavia clears her throat. “Hi, Miss Forest.” She shifts nervously against the doorpost.

Anya walks in. Her eyes shift between Lexa and Clarke. “Ready for lunch, Lexa?” She doesn’t bother with being formal.

“Yes, I am ready.”

Clarke pulls Lexa into a brief hug. “I’ll see you soon.” She looks at Anya, whose face is not conveying anything. It’s very difficult to read Anya.

“I will see you around, Clarke.” Lexa glances at Anya.

Anya sighs and turns around. “Fine, but hurry.”

Lexa cups Clarke’s cheek and their lips meet for a chaste kiss.

They exit the classroom.

Clarke leaves with Octavia to go to the cafeteria.

Lexa follows Anya to the teachers’ lounge.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke orders two cups of coffee. Aden thinks she went to Octavia’s place with Raven. Lying every time is frustrating, but it would be too weird to even begin to explain this. She forgot to tell Lexa that she was going to meet up with Anya for coffee. Not that it matters much, since her girlfriend went home after school.

A waitress brings the cups of coffee to the table.

Anya arrives and sits down in front of Clarke. “When did you realize you were into Lexa?”

“Hello to you as well.” Clarke can see that Anya is quite intense, maybe even more intense than Lexa. “I realized my attraction towards her when I looked into her eyes for the first time, the first day I set foot in her classroom.”

Anya stares into her cup of coffee. “What are your intentions with Lexa?”

Clarke feels like this is one of those parent conversations. Then again, Anya is the closest to family Lexa has. “I love her and I think I want to build a future with her. Once I get through college, I will look for a job. I want what is best for her.” She takes a sip from her coffee.

“What do you plan to study in Arkadia?”

“I’m thinking about pursuing art, I have a passion for it.” Clarke’s face lights up as she talks about art. “I’ll probably do something else as well, perhaps to get my doctor’s degree, because my mother is a doctor.” She looks at Anya, who is not meeting her eyes. “Can you tell me a bit more about you?” She sips from her coffee again, it doesn’t taste so good. “This coffee tastes like dirt.”

“You should try their pancakes. You can use it as a Frisbee.”

Clarke laughs. “Really? Wow, okay I’ll never eat pancakes here.”

Anya looks up at Clarke. “Their strawberry milkshake is so stiff that your straw would get stuck in it.”

“That’s berry bad.” With all that information, Clarke will never eat anything here and she’ll never drink anything here ever again.

“I hope I can shake your words from my memory, because that sucked.”

Clarke laughs louder. Anya reminds her of Raven, different, but still.

The waitress comes back to their table to see if their cups are empty. “Did you enjoy it?” She smiles politely.

Clarke holds her cup up. “I cannot espresso how much I enjoyed it.” She bites her lip to stifle her laugh. It would have been great if Octavia and Raven would have been here as well.

Anya who was just drinking the last bit of her coffee spits it out. She looks at the confused waitress. “I liked it a latte.” She can’t hold her laughter back.

The waitress grumbles while she walks away.

“You’re not so bad, Griff.”

“Likewise.” Clarke winks at Anya. “I can see why you’re so close with Lexa.”

“I’ve known her for a few years.”

“Lexa told me you two used to be together.”

Anya raises her eyebrow. “She told you that?” She’s slightly surprised. “What exactly did she say?”

“Um well… She told me you were both lone wolves who sought companionship with each other, but that you both broke up three years ago. Lexa told me it was a mutual decision and that you both decided to simply be friends. She said you’re the closest she has to family. That you’re like sisters.”

“Hmm, I see. Yes, Lexa and I were always like lone wolves.”

Clarke gets up to leave. She waits for Anya to get up as well.

Together they go outside.

“It was nice to meet up with you, Anya.” Clarke wants to bond a bit with Anya, mostly for Lexa’s sake, even though her girlfriend doesn’t know yet and Lexa didn’t ask her to do that.

“It was… okay to meet up with you as well, Clarke. Though make no mistake, if you hurt Lexa, I will still kick your ass.”

Clarke nods. “I know. I’m counting on it. You’re fiercely protective.” She can see that Anya loves Lexa and cares for her like a sister. “I would never forgive myself if I’d hurt Lexa, so it’s unlikely that I would. I’d never purposely hurt her.”

“I have to go now. Thank you for the disgusting coffee.”

Clarke chuckles. “Geez, it was your idea to meet up at that place, Anya. Don’t pin this on me.” Anya has some nerve.

“You were the one who asked me to grab coffee together.”

“Oh of course, and it was me who whispered in your ear to suggest that place, right?”

“You have read my mind, Clarke.”

Clarke grins. “I have one more question before you leave.” She stops walking for a moment to look at Anya. “My friends and I are going to celebrate that we’re accepted into Arkadia. We’re going to organize a fun sleepover. My mom won’t even be home, so it’s all cool. You should totally come. I’ll be inviting Lexa as well. I’m sure she’d love to have you there.”

“You are inviting me to a sleepover? With your friends? In your house? Do I look like a teenager to you?”

“Shut up and say yes. It’ll be fun. We’ll do karaoke and lots of other fun things. I’m sure that if you say yes, Lexa will say yes as well.”

“You just told me Lexa would love to have me there and now you tell me that if I say yes, she will say yes. You’re a bad liar, like Lexa.”

Clarke cups her ear-shell with her hand. “Do I hear a yes? Because I think I do?”

“You’ve got some nerve, Clarke. I’ll give you that. Fine, I’ll be there, but if your friends embarrass me, I’ll lynch you all.”

“I bet you’ll get along with Raven.”

“Me getting along with Raven?” Anya scoffs. “You dream too much, Clarke.”

“I’ll see you at the sleepover this weekend! Wear something comfortable! Pick Lexa up, she knows where it is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw look at Clarke trying to bond with Anya. 
> 
> Sleepover coming up. :)
> 
> Nothing can go wrong on a sleepover that has Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Lexa and Anya under the same roof.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleepover party. 
> 
> Enjoy? :)

“No way!” Octavia gasps. “Really, Clarke?”

“Yes, really.” Clarke knows how shocking this must be for Octavia and Raven. “She said yes, so she’ll be here with Lexa.”

Raven smirks. “Damn, I’m surprised she didn’t kill you. Anya is very intense.” She hasn’t forgotten how easily she used to get detention. “When I wrote that note, she gave me an entire month of detention. Are you sure she’s not coming here to end us all?” She wonders what it will be like to have Anya over when she’s not in her role as a teacher.

“It’s going to be great.” Clarke assures her friends. “Lexa will be here and Anya will have a good time as well.”

“I’m surprised Lexa still comes here.” Raven says. “You know, after almost getting caught and her climbing out of my window.”

“Yeah.” Octavia chimes in. “You’re lucky that your mother has to work and that Aden is spending his weekend with a friend.” She knows if it wasn’t for that, Clarke wouldn’t have been able to invite Lexa and Anya.

“I’m so excited that we got accepted to Arkadia!” Clarke shrieks. “It will be so awesome. The three of us can share a room together!”

Raven smirks. “Prepare to be sexiled a lot.” She winks at Octavia, who is blushing.

Clarke pretends like she didn’t just hear that. “Three more weeks and then we’ll graduate. This sleepover will be fun.”

“Yup, and our prom is in a week from now.” Octavia has already been thinking about what she’ll be wearing. “I have the two hottest dates for prom.” She smiles at Clarke.

“It’s sweet that you’ll both be my dates. At least I don’t have to ask some random guy or girl.”

“Attached to the hip, remember?” Raven winks at Clarke. They’ll always be close, they always have been. “Okay, let’s get dressed for this sleepover.”

Octavia looks at the clothes that are on Raven’s bed. “So Clarke, did you tell Anya that she’ll be sleeping in your bed?”

Raven grins. “I wonder how Anya will take that news.”

“It is the best option I have. I can’t let her sleep with you two.” Clarke knows Anya would be pissed if she’d have to sleep in a room with Raven. That would turn into war. “I can’t let her sleep in my mother’s room and not in Aden’s room either, so my room is the only option.”

“Sounds like you’re going to have a very hot threesome with Lexa and Anya.”

“Ew Rae, stop it.” Clarke scrunches her nose up. “I’m not even into Anya, I mean she’s… hot, sure, but I’m all Lexa’s and ewww, Lexa and Anya are like siblings. Them doing that would be like me doing that with you.”

“Don’t give me all that crap. Lexa and Anya used to be together, weren’t they? Not so eww then if you ask me.”

“That was years ago, Rae. They’re like siblings.”

“If you’re going to have a threesome, try not to moan too loud.”

“I’m not going to have a threesome.”

Raven wraps her arms around Octavia’s waist and kisses her neck. “Are you sure, Clarke? There are people who have certain fantasies like that. Maybe Lexa is into that.”

“Okay let’s follow your ridiculous theory for a while, to amuse you.” Clarke licks her lips and thinks about her words. “Let’s say hypothetically that Lexa and Anya would be into a threesome, and that I would agree, which I would not, FYI! But okay, hypothetically, even if all three of us would be into a threesome, I’m quite sure Anya would not want me in it because of me being a student. There’s no way Anya can squeeze her eyes shut about that detail, even though I’m eighteen.”

“Hmm, that’s a good point.” Raven has to admit that Clarke has a good point. “I was mostly teasing though, just so you know. It’s always so easy to crawl under your skin. How old is Anya anyway? Lexa is twenty-six, right?”

“I’m not sure how old Anya is, I never asked. She can’t be older than thirty at most though.”

Raven selects a red top and red underwear to wear. Octavia settles for a black top and black underwear.

“Um you guys…” Clarke looks at them. “Shouldn’t you both put a bit more clothes on than simply your underwear?”

Raven places one hand on her hip. “What? You don’t dig this?” She can see what Clarke is getting at. “We always wear stuff like that when we’re having a sleepover. You were never difficult about that before.”

“I know, but Lexa and Anya are coming over soon and I doubt that they would be so underdressed.”

“Ugh fine, a shirt and shorts then, that’s the best I can give you. I’m not going to transform myself into a fucking mummy for your prude girlfriend and your new prude friend.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. She doesn’t want to shock Lexa and Anya that’s all. Octavia is still seventeen, so she’s not sure how weird it would get for Lexa and Anya if Octavia would walk around in her underwear. It’s just very weird in general.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa settles to wear sweatpants and a loose shirt. The instructions were to wear something comfortable and this is very comfortable. She’s nervous about going to Clarke’s house. She hasn’t been there after that time where she climbed out of a window. After that she had told herself never again. It’s good that this time Clarke’s mother won’t be home and she’s informed that Aden isn’t around either. Otherwise she would have said no.

She had been very surprised to hear that Clarke invited Anya, even before Clarke invited her. It pleases her that Clarke has been reaching out to Anya to try and be friends. That’s very mature of her girlfriend to do and it really means a lot to her. Anya told her how she went to a coffee shop with Clarke. From what Anya told her, they actually had some fun.

She has never been to a sleepover before. In movies she has seen sleepovers from time to time. Knowing Clarke’s friends, things could get a bit crazy. She hopes Raven and Anya won’t try to kill each other. Those two are a lot alike, which can really cause an inferno, in a bad way. Anya will pick her up soon, since those were Clarke’s instructions.

She waits on her couch until her doorbell rings.

Anya is waiting with her car. “Are you ready, Lexa?” She looks at Lexa who is wearing something similar as what she’s wearing.

“Yes, I am ready.” Lexa has a small smile on her face. She shuts the door. “Are you nervous?”

“Me nervous? Not really.” Anya grips her steer wheel, settling on denial. “I can see that you’re nervous though.”

“You would be nervous too if you would be going back to a house where you have only been one time, which ended with climbing out a window to escape.”

Anya laughs. “No way, you didn’t.” She looks at Lexa who looks dead serious. “Oh my god, you did not.” She laughs louder. “Her mother?”

“Yes, she nearly caught us.”

“Shit, did she suddenly arrive home or something?”

Lexa blushes a bit. “Err no. She was home the entire time.”

“You’re so bad.”

“Shut up, Anya. You are not always an angel either.”

Anya winks at Lexa. “You’d know.” She had many good times with Lexa.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke has a big smile on her face when she opens the door and sees Lexa and Anya. “Good evening you two! And welcome!” She steps out of the way to let them in.

“Good evening, Clarke.” Lexa kisses Clarke’s cheek.

Anya walks inside. “We’ll see if this is a good evening or not.” She offers Clarke a tightlipped smile.

“Yo.” Raven waves at Lexa and Anya. “Are you both ready for this shit?”

Lexa is relieved that Raven is wearing a bit more than she was wearing that time in Raven’s bedroom.

They all move towards the living room, where they sit down in a big circle.

Raven grins while she proudly shows an empty bottle. “I’m pretty sure you all know this game.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “You want to play spin the bottle?” She has a feeling that would be very awkward. Octavia is with Raven and she is with Lexa. In the past she played it a few times, but it was a bit awkward.

“Yup, unless you’re all too prude to play.” Raven looks around to see if anyone objects. “It’s just a game and a kiss. I’m not saying you all to have start eating each other out.”

Clarke sighs. Raven is being completely blunt again. She can see how Lexa stiffens and how Anya is clenching her jaw. This should be fun.

“I don’t mind playing.” Octavia replies. “It’s just a game. We always play games during sleepovers.” It’s really no big deal at all.

Anya nods. “I will play.” This may be the first time that she agrees with Raven.

Clarke looks at Lexa. “I guess I’ll play?” She feels like she’s asking permission from her girlfriend to see what Lexa thinks.

“I will play as well.” Lexa says. She does feel slightly nervous. This is new for her. “It is a game.”

“Okay, so we’ll play in order from youngest to oldest.” Raven says. “Octavia has the first spin.” She feels like it is fair to let the youngest one begin. She holds a dice up in the palm of her hand. “To make it interesting, the dice has to be rolled first. If you roll 1, you kiss on the cheek. If you roll 2, it’s a quick peck on the lips. If you roll 3, it’s a short kiss. If you roll 4, it’s a kiss that lasts a few seconds. If you roll 5, you have to use your tongue. If you roll 6, you have to use your tongue for ten seconds. You know, just to spice things up a bit.” She grins widely at the others in the circle.

Lexa stares at everyone and then lets her eyes linger on Clarke. She hopes she doesn’t roll a five or a six on anyone, if it’s not on her girlfriend.

Octavia grabs the dice from Raven’s hand. She rolls it. “Three.” Now she has to spin the bottle to see who she has to give that short kiss to. She spins the bottle. It lands on Lexa.

Lexa awkwardly crawls closer to Octavia. She gives the younger girl a short kiss.

Clarke is the next to roll the dice and to spin the bottle. “Six.” She feels slightly nervous. That means she’ll have to use her tongue for ten seconds with whomever the bottle lands on. She spins it and it lands on Anya. Oh god.

Raven is grinning. She’s going to enjoy watching Anya kiss someone like that, and it certainly helps that it’s Clarke. “Go for it, I’ll time you both.” She looks at her watch.

Anya grabs a fistful of Clarke’s shirt. Let’s see what drives Lexa so insane. Their lips crash together as their tongues dance around.

Clarke is surprised. Anya is an intense kisser. It’s not the same as kissing Lexa, but the older woman is definitely not bad.

Lexa is sweating nervously. Clarke doesn’t know about Anya’s feelings. She promised Anya she won’t tell anyone, because it’s such a personal secret.

When the ten seconds are up, Clarke is trying to catch her breath.

“Mhm.” Anya nods approvingly. “I can see why Lexa enjoys kissing you so much. You’re not bad.”

Raven's turn is up next. She rolls the dice. “Five.” She spins the bottle. “Octavia.” Her mouth meets Octavia’s lips fast and eagerly. She knows this is not a ten seconds tongue kiss, but she can’t help herself.

Lexa rolls the dice for her turn. “Six.” Oh god why. Someone up there hates her, unless she gets Clarke. She spins the bottle. It lands on Anya.

Raven can’t stop smirking. This is too good for her. First Clarke got to do that with Anya, now Lexa. Yeah, she can see a threesome in there.

Lexa gently cups Anya’s cheeks. She stares into the older woman’s eyes for a moment. This is awkward because she feels friendship and she knows that Anya feels more.

Raven whistles while Lexa and Anya kiss. “That’s some hot stuff right there!” At least Anya can’t give her detention or anything this time.

When it is Anya’s turn, the dice lands on four. If they plan this game for a while, she might end up having to kiss everyone. It has been strange enough to have a ten second kiss with tongue, with Clarke and Lexa. Her bottle lands on Raven. Oh no way in hell.

Raven grins. “Pucker up.” She wonders what it’ll be like to kiss Anya for a few seconds. Once she graduates, she’s so going to tell everyone that she kissed Miss Forest, they’ll never believe it.

Anya pushes Raven down, just to bug her. Their lips meet.

Clarke gets up to get some popcorn and drinks for all of them. She’s glad that so far Raven and Anya haven’t killed each other yet. If it all goes well for this sleepover, she can definitely see the five of them hanging out more once the summer break begins.

Lexa ends up having to kiss Octavia again and even Raven. She’s displeased that the bottle refuses to land on Clarke, but she’s relieved that she didn’t need to use her tongue with Clarke’s friends.

Octavia rolls a six. She spins the bottle to see who she has to kiss with tongues for ten seconds. It lands on Anya. She feels a bit nervous, but she crawls towards the older woman anyway.

Anya glares at Octavia and pushes the palm of her hand against the younger girl’s forehead to stop her. “No.” She gives Octavia a light shove. “I’m not going to do that with a seventeen year old.” There are certain lines and that’s one she won’t cross, as if eighteen isn’t young enough already.

Raven grins. “But I will.” She yanks Octavia back to kiss her.

Anya rolls her eyes at the couple.

Nobody makes a point out of Anya refusing to kiss Octavia like that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Karaoke time!” Raven grabs a microphone and pushes one in Octavia’s hands. “There are four microphones, so we can switch it up a bit with teams. Each one of us can have a go.”

Anya nudges Lexa softly with her elbow. “Imagine how sad it would be if one of us can’t sing because there aren’t enough microphones.”

Lexa chuckles lightly. “I know. It is tragic. I might never get over it.”

Anya grabs Lexa’s hand and lifts it up. “Hey, Lexa said she really wants to sing!” She pushes the younger woman forward.

“Liar!”

Raven pushes a microphone in Lexa’s hand. “Pick a song, _sweetie_.”

Clarke groans. “Can you stop calling Lexa and me sweetie? It’s been so long, Rae.” She can’t believe Raven is still doing that. Then again, it’s Raven.

Raven fishes her phone out of her pocket. “Look, Anya.” She holds her phone up to show Anya the pictures of Lexa climbing down that pipe. “It was a sweet escape.”

Anya smiles at the pictures. Lexa looks cute. “Can you send me those pictures?” She wants them.

Raven plays with a lock of Anya’s hair. “Mhm, give me your number and we can arrange a thing or two.” She winks at Anya.

Anya pushes Raven away. “Touch my hair again and I’ll toss you out of the window.”

Lexa is looking through the songs to choose one. “Who is going to sing with me?” She’s not going to humiliate herself alone. “Oh Anya, that is right, you love to sing.” She throws a microphone at Anya.

Anya should have known her actions would backfire. “Fine, but if it’s some poppy teenage song I’ll smother you in your sleep.”

Lexa looks at Clarke. “See I told you Anya thinks about smothering me in my sleep.”

Clarke snakes her arms around Lexa’s waist. “I wouldn’t let her. I’ll protect you.” She kisses her girlfriend’s cheek.

“Pssh please.” Anya eyes Clarke and Lexa. “I can take you both down.”

“I bet you’d love to do that!” Raven comments with a big smirk. “See Clarke, what did I say? Definitely a threesome in there. Anya wants to take you both down.”

Lexa’s jaw drops. Raven is being really bad.

Clarke is scowling at Raven for sharing those things. “I never said anything about a threesome, Rae! That was all you!” She feels her cheeks heating up. Raven makes it sound as if she has been talking about wanting that with Lexa and Anya.

Anya cocks her head. She looks at Lexa who is shocked. Then at Clarke who seems really flustered and shy all of the sudden. Lastly she looks at Raven, who looks very guilty and cheeky.

Raven keeps grinning. “What Anya said totally sounded like an offer.”

Anya rolls her eyes. “Clarke wouldn’t be able to handle that.” She scans Clarke from head to toe. “She can kiss, I’ll give her that, but she’s still a rookie.”

Raven nudges Clarke. “That sounds like a challenge.” She thinks about the bedroom arrangements. “By the way, Anya, did you know you’ll be sleeping in Clarke’s room with her and Lexa?”

“I’m not a rookie.” Clarke defends herself. “I can handle things just fine, and the bedroom thing is because it was my only option.”

Lexa interrupts their conversation. “Raven, behave.” That girl is always pushing buttons. “Clarke, Anya and I are not going to have a threesome. We do not have to prove anything to anyone, none of us do.” She’s surprised to know that she’ll be sharing a bed with Clarke and Anya. Sure that won’t be awkward at all.

Clarke steps into Anya’s personal space. “You don’t know what I’m like. Our kiss already gave you a feeling of what I can do with my tongue, and there’s much more I can do.” She taps Anya’s chest. “Don’t test me.” She whips her hair over her shoulder and moves away.

Anya winks at Lexa. She walks up to Clarke and leans in to whisper in the blonde’s ear. “Challenge accepted.”

Clarke’s face pales. “You’re kidding, right?” Anya must be teasing, like Raven always does.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Is Anya kidding or not?


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the sleepover.

Octavia zaps through the songs to quickly select one. Everything is getting too tense. Someone has to do something, so she will. Raven can be too much of a tease sometimes, and of course her girlfriend doesn’t behave now that Anya is here.

Clarke and Lexa look like they’re frozen statues, meanwhile Raven and Anya are grinning.

Lexa snaps out of her frozen state. “You cannot be serious, Anya.” Her voice is calm and collected. “You are kidding.” She feels like she’s telling Anya that this should be a joke and not an actual challenge.

Anya doesn’t plan to relent yet. “I have been challenged. Do I ever back down from a challenge, Lexa?” She knows that Lexa knows how competitive she is. They both are.

“Clarke is a student.” Lexa knows it’s a very weak excuse, but she knows how Anya feels about that.

“That didn’t stop you though.” Anya retorts with a shrug. It’s not an attack.

Clarke decides to butt in. “Raven is the one who brought the threesome up, it sounds more like she wants one.” She gives Raven a curious look.

Raven shakes her head. “O is more than good enough for me.” Octavia is all she could ever want. “You know I’m a tease. Live it up a little.” They shouldn’t take her teasing to heart too much.

Octavia clears her throat to get their attention. “Let’s start with the karaoke, yeah? After this we can watch a movie together.” She wants this tension to dissipate.

Lexa takes a few deep breaths to steady herself. Okay, this must all be a joke. They’re teasing, that’s all it is. Anya is teasing because she was going along with it. Anya wouldn’t truly want to do that with Clarke. She knows Anya would never hurt her like that.

Clarke takes a microphone. “Yes, let’s sing and then afterwards we can watch a scary movie or something.” If it’s a scary one she can bury her face in Lexa’s chest. “Did you pick a song yet, O?” She desperately needs the topic to change.

“Yup, we’re going to sing frozen.”

Raven quickly grabs a microphone. “Sounds good to me.” She prepares herself to sing it. “Let it go, Clarke.” She winks teasingly at Clarke.

Lexa and Anya sit on the couch, while Clarke, Octavia and Raven are singing.

Clarke, Octavia and Raven pretty much scream into their microphones, rather than actually singing.

“Let it go! Let it gooooooooooooo!”

Lexa and Anya cringe from the noise.

Anya tries to cover her ears. She walks over to the kitchen to take this moment to drink something, while Clarke, Octavia and Raven are scaring all the cats in the neighborhood away.

Lexa gets up to follow Anya so they can talk for a moment in the kitchen. This way the others won’t be listening in on their conversation.

Anya pours herself a drink. “Do you want one?”

Lexa nods. “I want to talk to you.” She accepts the glass that Anya gives her. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Anya is not going to get all emotional again.

“I had no idea they would play spin the bottle.”

Anya laughs. “I guess it’s typical for a sleepover with teenagers. It reminded me of when I was younger. I played spin the bottle many times back in those old days. I’m surprised that I’m invited to this party. Of course Clarke invites you because you’re together, but it’s surprising that she asked me as well.” She feels a bit old being here. “I’m twenty-nine, so I definitely have some years on those teens.”

“At first I thought you were going to let Octavia kiss you.”

“Clearly you don’t know me well enough then. I’m surprised you kissed her.”

“It was barely more than a peck.”

“Yeah that’s fair enough, but did you really think I’d stick my tongue in Octavia’s mouth? I wouldn’t kiss Raven like that either, by the way.” Anya feels like that’s all just inappropriate.

“You kissed Clarke like that though.” Lexa points out matter-of-factly. “You seemed to be fine with that.” She can understand that Octavia is an obstacle because she’s not eighteen yet, and she can understand that Anya doesn’t get along with Raven. Though she would assume Anya wouldn’t want to kiss Clarke either, and yet she did. Okay the game said so, but she thought Anya would refuse.

“I did kiss her.” Anya knows that for Clarke she didn’t mind. “I wanted to see what it’s like to kiss her, to feel what makes her so special to you. She knows how to kiss. She’s not bad, though my kiss with you was much better.”

Lexa decides not to comment on her kiss with Anya. “I think that bottle hates me.” That bottle must have been possessed, she’s nearly sure of it.

Anya chuckles and shakes her head. “You’re just frustrated because yours never landed on Clarke.” It has been amusing for her. “Those bedroom arrangements are weird, don’t you think? I mean, I’m not sure what I expected when I got here, but that sure as hell wasn’t it.”

“I am surprised as well.” Lexa didn’t think Clarke would decide to place Anya in the same bed, but she can understand that it is the best option.

“Does it bother you that I’ll be in the same bed?”

“No, it does not bother me.” Lexa knows that it could be fine. There is enough space in Clarke’s bed. They don’t have to be skin to skin. “Other rooms are not an option.”

“Yeah I can imagine. I wouldn’t want to sleep in Aden’s room or in the room of Clarke’s mother. It would be suspicious.” Anya clinks her glass together with Lexa’s. “I’m happy that we’re friends.”

“I am happy about that as well. I will miss you when you transfer to Arkadia to work there.”

“I’ll miss all our coffee breaks, but we’ll still see each other enough. I know you’ll be hauling your ass to Arkadia all the time to see Clarke.” Anya laughs and empties her glass in one go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“We should take a vote about which movie to watch.” Clarke suggests. They’ve been searching through an array of movies. “We could watch a scary movie, or something else?”

“I vote for Legally Blonde.” Octavia replies with determination. “I like that movie, so either that one or a comedy or something.” She doesn’t feel in the mood for a scary movie.

“I’ll choose whatever O chooses.” Raven sits down on the couch and pulls Octavia onto her lap. It doesn’t matter much for her what they’ll watch. She has her girlfriend close to her, that’s all she needs.

Lexa never really watches movies. She has seen a few, but she usually spends her time otherwise. “Anything is okay for me.” She is more into watching documentaries rather than movies.

Clarke looks at Anya to see what she thinks.

“Fine, you can play that movie Octavia wants to see.” Anya has a feeling it’s already heading that direction anyway. She sits down on the other end of the couch, the furthest away from Octavia and Raven.

Clarke sits down next to Raven.

Lexa takes the free spot in between Clarke and Anya.

Clarke tosses a big blanket over all of them. She laces her fingers together with Lexa’s fingers. Three more weeks and then she’ll graduate. It’ll be a relief once she doesn’t have to hide her girlfriend anymore. Once she graduates, she wants to talk more with Lexa about their future together.

Lexa has a good time. Clarke’s hand is warm to hold, it’s a pleasant feeling. During the movie she feels her girlfriend squeezing her hand a few times. Anya sometimes nudges her to whisper something funny in her ear about the movie. Clarke and Anya both are very important to her. She wouldn’t be able to lose either one of them. She loves them both, though in two different ways.

Octavia turns around so she can straddle Raven. Their lips meet in a hungry kiss. She’s happy that Raven is hers, even though she can be such a bad tease. Once they’re in college together, she’ll make sure to keep her girlfriend in check.

Clarke slips her hand under Lexa’s shirt, since they’re under a blanket anyway. Tonight will be difficult. Finally she can have her girlfriend in her bed, but Anya will be there as well. She doesn’t regret inviting Anya, it’s important that they can be friends somehow.

Once the movie is done, they all get up from the couch. It’s already night now and they’re all getting tired.

Raven takes Octavia’s hand to go to her bedroom.

Clarke looks at Lexa and Anya. “Follow me upstairs.” She takes her girlfriend’s hand in hers to go up the stairs.

Anya silently follows them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya takes her sweatpants off, to sleep in her shirt and her underwear.

Lexa does the same. She feels like she should have brought one of her nightgowns.

Clarke wonders if she should wear a pajama. Eventually she settles for a shirt and her underwear. “Uh, in which position do you want to sleep? With Octavia and Raven I always used to sleep in the middle.” That was before Octavia and Raven became a couple. She was always sandwiched between them. “I don’t want to weird you out though, Anya.”

“Why would it be weird for me?” Anya shrugs. “Earlier tonight I had my tongue down your throat, sleeping next to you won’t bother me.” It’s not something to make a big deal about. She feels like it’s probably for the best that Clarke will be in the middle, rather than Lexa. Either way, it shouldn’t matter much.

Clarke should have guessed that Anya would be blunt like Raven. Those two are more alike than they would ever admit. Maybe Raven might admit it, but Anya wouldn’t. That woman is so stubborn.

Lexa drapes one arm around Clarke. She likes to hold her girlfriend. Everything has been going so good. The situation with Anya was a shock, one she didn’t expect.

Clarke cuddles up with Lexa. “I’m happy that you said yes to be here, Anya.” She appreciates that Anya is giving this all a chance, to be friends.

“As long as you know that if you tell anyone, I’ll deny it forever.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t expect any less.”

Anya stares at the ceiling. “I could sleep on the couch.” She wants to give them some privacy.

Clarke shakes her head. “You sound just like Lexa with the whole couch thing. I’m not going to banish you to sleep on the couch. There’s enough space here.” She won’t kick Anya out. That would be wrong after inviting her. “I can’t let a guest sleep on the couch.”

“Okay, but you should be warned that I stir while I sleep.”

Lexa silently listens to their conversation. She knows that Anya always stirs when she sleeps. “Be careful, Clarke, one of Anya’s hands might land in your face while you are sleeping.” She had that happening a few times in the past, when she was peacefully sleeping. Of course Anya didn’t mean to.

Clarke laughs. “Let me guess, you’ve had an arm meeting your face a few times.” She can already picture it. The idea that Anya and Lexa used to be together in the past doesn’t bother her. She’s not going to be jealous about something that doesn’t even exist anymore. Lexa is hers and hers alone.

Lexa laughs along with Clarke. “Hands, arms, legs, you name it.”

“How nice of you both to mock me.” Anya says as they laugh. “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, you know? Besides, I did give Clarke a fair warning, so excuse you, commander.”

“Ugh that nickname.” Lexa groans. “I hate it.”

“You don’t hate it when we-” Clarke quickly stops herself as she realizes what she’s blurting out.

Anya laughs heartily. “You two are disgusting and sweet. If you’re going to jump each other, just let me leave the room first. Fuck, I’ll even sleep in the bathtub.” She rolls onto her side. “I should have known you’d have a kink for being called the commander, Lexa.”

“I do not have a kink for it!” Lexa feels her cheeks heating up. “This is all Clarke’s fault.”

“Oh no way, it’s not.” Clarke doesn’t agree with that. “I’m not the one who invented that nickname for you, Lexa. Besides, would you rather have me call you smexy lexy like Raven does?”

Anya snorts. “Oh god, smexy lexy. You’re totally whipped, Lexa.” She can tell that Lexa is in very deep. “I’m not at all surprised that Raven is the one to make up such names.”

“Okay, you two should shut up.” Lexa glares at them both. “There is no way I will let you both team up against me.”

Clarke clears her throat. “The word you’re looking for is gang.”

“Clarke is right.” Anya agrees. “And besides, as your best friend and family, it is my job to gang up against you with your girlfriend.”

Clarke rubs her eyes. “I’m getting sleepy, I think I’ll try and sleep.” She entangles one leg with Lexa’s leg. When she moves on the matrass, her hand accidentally bumps against Anya. “Ah shit, sorry. I can scoot over more towards Lexa so you can have more space.”

“Don’t worry about it, Clarke.” Anya is not going to be grumpy about it. She scoots a bit closer so she doesn’t roll out of the bed. She places one arm tentatively around Clarke and places her other hand under her head.

Clarke shifts a little to be more comfortable. She’s chest to chest with Lexa, while her back is pressed up against Anya. “This is comfortable.” She will have a good sleep like this. It feels warm and it reminds her of the times where she slept with Octavia and Raven.

Lexa smiles. She leans a bit closer towards Clarke so she can kiss her. “It looks like we are all cuddling. I did not peg you for someone who cuddles though, Anya.”

“Shush woman, I’m trying to sleep.” Anya can see the smile on Lexa’s face. “I can see you smiling.”

“It is dark.”

“I can still see your smile. I’m glad that you’re happy, Lexa.” Anya finds comfort in knowing how happy Lexa is with Clarke. She can see that Clarke makes Lexa feel alive.

“I am happy that you are being so supportive, Anya.”

“You know that you can count on me, I’ll always have your back.” Anya taps Clarke’s shoulder. “You deserve to know the truth about something.”

“Hmm?” Clarke rolls around to face Anya. “What is it?”

“I’m happy that you make Lexa happy, and like I said before, you better not break her heart. I have been in love with Lexa for a while, but I don’t plan to act on it in any way. What you two have is sweet and I can tell that it's genuine.”

Clarke wraps her arms around Anya. “I’m sorry.” She had no idea Anya felt that way. “I appreciate that you told me. Is it painful for you to sleep here? If it is I can make other arrangements. I could drag Raven in here and let you share a bed with Octavia, to sleep.” She doesn’t want Anya to be uncomfortable.

“I will be fine.” Anya appreciates Clarke’s concern. “As long as you make Lexa happy, it doesn’t hurt. I just want her to be happy, even if it’s not with me.”

Clarke feels her heart breaking a bit for Anya. “You’re a very valuable friend for Lexa, I’m happy that you’re in her life. Someone has to be around to threaten me to treat her well.” She knows how difficult it must be for Anya to share her feelings so openly and she appreciates it. “Thank you for your honesty, Anya.”

Lexa knows that Clarke is the one. Her girlfriend has such a beautiful soul. Knowing how gentle Clarke is being with Anya about the older woman’s feelings is all the confirmation she could ever need. She knows it deep in her heart, someday she will go down on one knee and she will ask Clarke’s hand. Her love for her girlfriend will never fade. She will take care of Clarke and be the best wife she can possibly be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa is very much in love.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. 
> 
> *grabs tissues*

Clarke is standing in front of her mirror. Only two more weeks before she graduates. The school prom is tonight and she’s preparing herself for it. Her prom dress is azure blue. It’s without any straps. Raven is going to help her to zip it up for her. The dress stops right above her knees. Octavia is going to help her with her hair.

Octavia walks in Clarke’s bedroom, wearing a small black dress. “Do you like my prom dress?” She spins around to show it to Clarke.

“It suits you beautifully, O.” Clarke nods approvingly. “You look gorgeous.”

“So I’m a good date then?”

“Yeah, you’re approved.” Clarke smiles at Octavia. “Is Raven ready? She needs to zip my dress up.”

“Oh wait, let me get that for you.” Octavia walks over to Clarke. “Turn around.”

Clarke holds her hair up while Octavia gets the zipper for her.

“There you go, all zipped up.”

“Thanks, O.”

“I can do your hair now, if you want.” Octavia is already prepared for the prom. “Do you want me to curl it for you, or do you want braids or I could tie it up like some sort of bun for you?”

“I think some curls would look nice.”

“I agree.” Octavia hums. “Okay, curls it is.”

Raven walks in, wearing a white dress. “Damn O, you look… wow, just wow.” She likes seeing Octavia in black. “You look good as well, Clarke. That blue really does your eyes justice.”

“I wonder who they’ll choose as prom queen and king.” Octavia wonders aloud. She knows that for the prom queen, she will vote for Raven. As for a prom king, she’s not sure yet who she’ll vote for.

Raven winks at Octavia. “I know who I’ll be voting for.”

Clarke is not sure yet who to vote for. Both her friends deserve to be the prom queen. As for a king, she will probably vote for Monty.

Octavia finishes curling Clarke’s hair.

Raven holds both her arms out. “Shall we, ladies?”

Octavia chuckles. “We shall.” She links her arm together with Raven’s arm.

Clarke nods and links her arm with Raven’s other arm.

“I must be lucky I have one girl on each arm.”

Clarke bumps into Raven. “Don’t get used to it.”

“It’s going to be a bit strange to dance though.” Octavia says thoughtfully. “Especially during romantic slow dances.”

“We’ll make it work.” Raven replies. She’ll find a way. “Man, prom kind of feels like one big dating pool, don’t you think? All those pairs going together and dancing to cheesy romantic music.”

“Two more weeks and then we’ll have our summer break.” Clarke can’t wait for the summer to begin. She has been looking forward to it pretty much since the school year began.

“We know you can hardly wait for that time to arrive, and not because it’s the summer.”

“Yeah, you’ve really been anticipating it.” Octavia adds. It’s clear why Clarke can’t wait for that time to arrive. “Have you thought about when and how you’ll tell your mother?”

“Sort of, yeah. It makes me nervous because I think she might still freak out.” It’s hard to tell for Clarke how her mother will react and it makes her a bit nauseous. “I think I’ll wait until the summer is halfway or something like that.”

“Are you going to tell her that you two were together all the time?”

“I think it’s better if I say that we walked into each other during the summer break and that we went for coffee together and hit it off. Something like that, I think?” Clarke is not so sure yet. She knows Lexa will help her to get through the awkwardness. “I hope my mom won’t freak out or anything, what I have with Lexa is serious and I want a future with her. It would suck if my mom would scare her off.”

Raven gently squeezes Clarke’s hand. “I don’t think Lexa would let herself be scared off by Abby. That woman loves you to bits, Clarke. Have you seen the way she looks at you? That’s a future right there.” She knows that Clarke and Lexa are great together. They can make it. “You have made it through all those months at school. Your mom might not be a fan, but even if she would freak out, surely she’d come around once she sees how happy you are. You know what, fuck what your mother would say or think. You’re happy. Lexa is happy. Fuck all the rest.”

“Geez Rae, you always know how to make speeches all the more beautiful.” Clarke smiles at Raven. “I appreciate the sentiment.”

“Let’s get our asses to prom.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa and Anya are drinking some punch. They are supervising this prom, along with a few other teachers. They watch as the students arrive.

Anya smirks as she sees Raven walking in with Clarke and Octavia. She thought they were kidding about going together like that, but apparently they were not kidding at all.

“The school year is drawing to an end.” There’s a twinge of sadness in Lexa’s voice. She’s happy that Clarke won’t be her student anymore, but she’s sad to know that Anya won’t be working at Polis anymore. “My coffee breaks will not be the same without you.”

“I will send you a picture of coffee during my lunch breaks at Arkadia.”

“That would be surprisingly sweet of you. Two more weeks, that is all there is left. Will you miss this?”

“I’ll miss it a little. I was so used to working here, but Arkadia should be better.”

“I would not be here if it had not been for you, Anya.”

“If you’re going to make me emotional again, then I’m leaving.”

“Our lives are evolving, Anya.”

Anya leans closer to whisper in Lexa’s ear. “You know I fully support the decisions you make, but are you absolutely sure that it would be a good idea to go talk to Abby when the summer break begins? Behind Clarke’s back? I’m worried about you. I wouldn’t want you to get into trouble. I met Abby once, with the whole Aden situation. That woman is… something.”

“You know I am old school when it comes down to certain things, Anya. It is unsure how Abby will react, but I would value it if I can have a decent connection with her.” Lexa doesn’t need to be close with Abby, but it would be good for Clarke if they’d get along at least a bit. This is important.

“And you’re absolutely sure that you want to propose? I know you’re in deep and I can tell that she’s in deep as well, but are you sure that you’re ready for such a big step? It’s a serious commitment. Who says Abby won’t chop your hand off when you ask her for Clarke’s hand?”

“I will have a heart to heart with Abby, to let her know that my intentions with Clarke are not misplaced. She is an adult and so am I. You are concerned, but you worry too much. I am certain that I wish for Clarke to be mine. She is the one. I can feel it in every fiber within me. Once I have Abby’s blessing, I will propose to Clarke.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Lexa. I’m still pinching myself to see if it wasn’t a dream when I went to that jewelry shop with you, where you got those engagement rings.” Anya had been shocked that Lexa is going to take such a big step. “So your plan is to talk with Abby, get her blessing and once you do, you’ll propose to Clarke? Then when Clarke says yes, you’ll be engaged for those years she will spend in college, to get married once she’s out of college?”

“Yes, Anya. That is my plan.” Lexa wants to propose, but she will wait for the actual wedding until Clarke is out of college, if Clarke says yes. Oh god, what if she doesn’t? “Anya…”

Anya looks at Lexa who is paling. “What’s wrong?”

“What if Clarke says no?”

“You two are so deeply in love, there is no way she would say no. I mean come on she has been spending time with me, to be my friend. Clarke does many things for you. She even gave me the phone number of a cute waitress because she wants me to be happy as well.”

Lexa smiles at the memory. “Did you call that waitress?”

“I did, we’re going out on a date soon. Clarke is one the last people I thought would set me up with someone.”

“It is sweet of her.”

“Do you want to dance? Now that we’re here anyway.” Anya stretches her legs a bit. “I don’t want to stand here on the side the entire time.” She holds one hand out to Lexa. “I know you’re wearing that suit for Clarke, so she should at least see you dance in it.”

Lexa takes Anya’s hand. “You have a good point.” It’s true that she’s wearing this suit for Clarke.

The students write their votes down from the prom queen and king.

When all votes have been written down, Principal Kane counts them with Lincoln.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke is trying to dance with Octavia and Raven. During slow dances it is a lot easier said than done. Her eyes are on Lexa the entire time. She knows her girlfriend is wearing that suit for her. Lexa is stunning, as always.

Principal Kane taps the microphone. The music falls silent. “Attention students, a prom king and a prom queen have been chosen.” He holds a piece of paper in his hand.

Everyone is silent to hear who the prom queen and the prom king will be.

“Our prom king for tonight is Monty.”

The students clap as Monty moves up the stage as the prom king. A small plastic crown is being placed on his head.

“Our prom queen for tonight is Clarke.”

Clarke is surprised. She is the prom queen? She thought perhaps Octavia or Raven would be the prom queen.

Lexa smiles as her Clarke steps up on the stage where a plastic crown is being placed on top of her beautiful blonde locks. Her girlfriend looks like a princess, truly enchanting. That is the second best dress Clarke can possibly wear. The best will be a wedding dress.

Clarke is beaming while she’s standing there. Her eyes find Lexa’s in the crowd. All the noise and all the people fade away. Her girlfriend is all she ever wants. She has big future plans that she wants to share with Lexa. Eventually in the future, she’s hoping to have a small family. Not yet of course, but someday.

“The prom king and the prom queen will lead the next dance.”

Monty holds his hand out to Clarke. “May I have this dance?” He smiles sweetly at Clarke.

Clarke lightly dips her head. “You may.” She chuckles and takes Monty’s hand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Abby is placing her hands over her ears. She’s sitting at her kitchen table. “Will you please stop screaming? I know you’re all overly excited that you’re graduating today, but please, my ears.”

Clarke, Raven and Aden continue to squeal about their graduation. They’re wearing a toga for their graduation and a graduation hat.

Abby smiles as she sips from her coffee.

“Today is a big day, Miss G.” Raven leans over the kitchen table. “Are you looking forward to hear our speech? I’ll be going with the flow.” She hasn’t really prepared one.

Clarke is nervous about her speech. From each class a few students have been picked to give a speech, a few of the top students. She happened to be one of those.

Abby empties her coffee so they can leave.

Octavia is already waiting outside. “Let’s go, you guys!” She can’t wait for this day to be over so summer break can begin.

“Someone is eager.” Raven smirks and reaches out for Octavia’s hand. “You’re hopping around like one of those Duracell bunnies.”

Together they make their way to school.

All students are being gathered on a big stage, while their families have to sit on chairs.

Principal Kane is talking to the families, saying how proud he is of his students. He takes a moment to call Miss Forest on stage. “Miss Forest will be leaving us to work at Arkadia. We will all miss her. Give a round of applause for one of the best teachers Polis has ever had.”

Anya stares at the crowd of people who are all clapping for her. She’s relieved when Principal Kane moves on to the students. Leaving Polis will be hard, but her new job pays better and she has better chances there.

Raven is called forward as one of the top students from Miss Forest’s class to give a speech. “Gentlemen and ladies, someday I’ll drive a Mercedes. It has been fun, but I’ll be disappearing with the sun. All the students have done well, but you know what folks I won’t dwell.” She looks at the other students. “Good luck to you all, watch your steps so you don’t fall. If you do, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She looks at Anya. “Miss Forest sometimes I’ve been a real ass, but thanks cheekbones for letting me pass.” She drops the microphone. “Cheers.”

Anya face palms and mutters silently to herself. She should have known she shouldn't have let Raven give a speech, but Raven is one of her top students.

Clarke is called forward next to give a speech. “Hello, everyone. Each student in this school has worked very hard. Together we thrive towards a beautiful future. I want to say thank you to every teacher, for all the time they have invested in us and for believing in us. To those who will be going to college, congratulations. Every student who is here right now deserves it. I have been nervous about this speech, but I think we’re all good after hearing Raven’s speech. Polis has taught me a lot and I will never forget that. Good day to you all.” She is relieved when she can step back.

A few more students give a speech. When it’s over, the students grab their graduation hats and throw them in the air.

Octavia wraps Raven in her arms. “That was a good speech, babe.” She runs her fingers on Raven’s sides. “Are you wearing anything under that toga?”

“What would you say if I said no?”

“My place or yours?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anya squeezes Lexa’s hand. “Good luck, Lexa. I hope she doesn’t murder you or something.”

“Hence I decided to talk to her at the hospital.”

“If Abby kills you I’ll kill her.” Anya takes a step back. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come inside with you?”

“I have to do this on my own, Anya.”

“Okay. I’ll be right here if you need anything.”

Lexa nods and walks inside. She has to get through this. Clarke doesn’t know about this, but that’s the whole point of the surprise. Her girlfriend graduated about ten days ago. They have been talking about telling Abby and how they will tell her. She walks up to the front desk.

“Hello, I am here to see Doctor Griffin, please.” Lexa says politely.

“Who may I say it is?”

“Miss Woods.”

“One moment, I will go get Doctor Griffin for you.”

Lexa waits patiently. This is the first time she will meet Clarke’s mother. She’s nervous. Disturbing Abby at work sounds rather rude, but she made sure to check her schedule. In exactly one minute, Abby’s shift will be over.

Abby walks up to Lexa. “Yes, Miss Woods? You asked to see me? Are you here as a patient?” She looks at Lexa as if she’s looking for injuries.

“I am not here as a patient.” Lexa takes a deep breath. “I am here to talk about Clarke.”

“Oh okay, is this about her schoolwork or something?”

“I was hoping we could have a heart to heart, as adults. Since your time is likely limited, I will not dance around the topic. I am in love with your daughter and I wish to ask for your blessing.”

Abby’s jaw drops. “Wait… wait. You’re in love with Clarke? My daughter who was your student?”

“Yes, that is correct. I know this must be a shock for you. If you could hear me out, it would be much appreciated. I assure you, I have Clarke’s best interest at heart. Your daughter is the love of my life. I wish to ask for her hand.”

Abby takes Lexa’s hand and brings her towards a room where she closes the door. “Tell me everything, from the very beginning.”

“Everything?”

“Yes, everything from the beginning and be honest.”

“Okay.” Lexa calmly meets Abby’s eyes. “It began when Clarke set foot in my class. Her eyes, bluer than any blue I have ever seen. Her smile warmer than the sun, and her beautiful blonde locks….”

Abby is silent while Lexa talks for what feels like hours. She doesn’t interrupt Lexa, she just sits and listens.

“…I will do everything I can to ensure that I can make Clarke happy for every second of every day. My heart will always be hers. I know that this must be hard for you to hear and may be overwhelming, but I-” Lexa sees that Abby is crying. “Miss Griffin?” She carefully reaches a hand out to stroke Abby’s back.

“I wish Jake would have been here, he would…he would have loved to meet his future daughter-in-law.” Abby blinks her tears away. “It’s beautiful the way you talk about Clarke and the way I have seen her the last few months, I’ve never seen her happier. I wish Jake would have been here for all of this.”

Lexa flexes her hand and presses the palm of her hand against Abby’s chest. “Jake is right there. He will always be with you and with Clarke. A piece of him is inside you both.”

Abby takes Lexa’s hand in hers. “Jake would have adored you. As long as you make Clarke happy, you have my blessing.”

“Thank you, Miss Griffin.”

“Please call me Abby, Miss Woods.”

“Then please call me Lexa.”

“It was lovely meeting you, Lexa.”

“Likewise, Abby. The pleasure was all mine.”

Anya is standing outside, not moved an inch.

Lexa rushes into Anya’s arms with tears in her eyes. “She gave me her blessing.” It feels like a weight fell off of her shoulders.

“I’m so happy for you, Lexa.” Anya smiles brightly. “Go get your girl.” She winks at Lexa. “Once you have her, never let her go.”

Lexa wipes her tears away. “Thank you for always being here for me, Anya. You always have been.” She has always been able to count on Anya.

“That’s what sisters do. Raven told me that you and I are attached to the hip. I think she’s right.”

“You are agreeing with Raven? I thought I would never witness that.”

“Clarke has some decent friends. Raven is not so bad, aside from that awful speech, of course.”

Lexa laughs. “Of course.” She is happy that Anya has been getting along with Clarke and Clarke’s best friends. “After your coffee with Clarke, can you guide her towards the park?”

“You can count on it.”

“No peeking from behind a tree, Anya.”

“You’re only going to propose once in your entire life and you tell me not to peek?”

“Okay, but do not scream.”

“Deal.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clarke furrows her eyebrows. “So let me get this straight, you want to walk through the park because there are new ducks in the pond?”

Anya nods. “Beautiful ducks. I want to show them to you.” She has to get Clarke to the park no matter what.

“You’re not going to push me into the pond, are you?”

“I guess you’ll just have to trust me, Clarke.”

“Okay.” Clarke follows Anya into the park. She’s not sure what to think about Anya wanting to go watch new ducks. “I didn’t think you liked animals so much.”

Anya really doesn’t. “Me? Not liking animals? I love animals.”

Clarke laughs. “Sure you do, Anya. First of all, you and Lexa are both horrible liars. Secondly, a week ago you agreed with Raven that they’re Satan’s creatures.”

“I have developed since then.”

Clarke shakes her head. “You suck at lying.”

Next time Lexa wants Clarke somewhere she can drag the blonde there herself. “I figured you may find inspiration at the pond to draw or paint.”

“Oh, yeah that sounds good.”

“Okay, there is the pond.” Anya points her finger at it. She sees Lexa behind a tree. That weirdo. “Look, Clarke. It’s beautiful, right?”

Clarke steps closer to look at it. “It does look beautiful. It’s a sunny day today, so it feels good to be here. There’s a light breeze, that’s lovely. I can feel it in my hair. So you brought me here for this?” She doesn’t hear a reply. “Anya?” She turns around and instead of Anya she sees Lexa.

Lexa smiles brightly. “Hello, Clarke.”

“Lexa!” Clarke wraps her arms around her girlfriend. “Where did Anya go?”

“She brought you here to me.” Lexa tenderly cups Clarke’s cheeks and kisses her softly. The warmth of the sun lingers on her girlfriend’s skin. “You are so beautiful.”

“You’re beautifuller.”

“That is not a word, Clarke.”

“I love you, Lexa.”

“I love you too, Clarke.” Lexa takes Clarke’s hand. “I spoke with your mother today. She is a lovely woman.”

Clarke gasps. “You met my mom? And you talked to her? So my mom… she knows?” She thought that one day she would sit down with her mother and Lexa to talk.

“Your mother reacted very positive.”

“Oh god, my heart.” Clarke places one hand on her chest. “You should have talked to her with me on your side, silly.” She’s relieved that it worked out.

Lexa leans closer to whisper in Clarke’s ear. “Do you trust me, Clarke?”

“With my life.”

Lexa blushes and bites her bottom lip. There is no doubt. “Close your eyes, my love.”

Clarke closes her eyes. She can feel Lexa taking on her hands.

“You may open your eyes, Clarke.” Lexa whispers softly. She watches as those blue orbs open and lower to look at her. “Clarke Griffin, I have no doubt that you are the one for me.” She holds a ring between her fingers, while she’s holding Clarke’s hand with her other hand. “Will you marry me?”

Clarke kneels down in front of Lexa, to face her better. She weaves their fingers together in between their bodies. “Yes, I will marry you.”

Together they lean forward, closing the gap between them. Their lips move together as one. This is beautiful. They are sitting close to the pond on a sunny day.

“CONGRATULATIONS!!!”

Octavia, Raven and Anya jump up from behind a tree.

Clarke and Lexa are startled and fall into the pond together.

Lexa splutters and gets out of the pond. She pulls Clarke out of it as well.

Clarke shifts her eyes between the three monsters and her future wife. “Shall we?” She grins and cracks her knuckles, ready for revenge.

“After you, my love.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've enjoyed writing this fic and I will miss it. Thank you to everyone who took their time to read this, I hope you all enjoyed it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? :) 
> 
> I'm aware that this won't be everyone's cup of tea.
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
